The King And The Witch
by Amy Yu
Summary: From a prisoner of the perverse Sultan to the Voivode of Wallachia. Climbing through the blood and dead, he takes his rightful throne. Accompanied by a witch who follows his very shadow, a faithful but yet mysterious woman has placed her bets on this child from the very day she saw him, going by the name of Seras. Vlad declares himself the envoy of God.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Long Lasting Friendship

It was ghastly, revolting and utterly humiliating. Would he live the rest of his life like? A slave to this so called sultan, his half-wit of a brother already condemning himself as a servant of this fool disgusted him, almost to the point of revulsion and utter hate. But yet the young prince bared it all. His faith would not be shaken by a few mishaps, this _man_ may have taken the few precious things he had held close to him but he refused to back down. His eyes glowering at the sultan patiently waiting for his fun to finish and when he was done as usual he would be thrown to the floor, limp and numb. It was the same every night, but he wouldn't let it continue for the rest of his life. He swore to himself to bring God to their level and he would forsake everything for his Lord. But for now he would bear with this humiliation.

Gathering his clothes once more he quickly dashed away from the room, reeking of sex and sweat his ran towards his own private chambers dousing himself in cold water. Scrubbing himself repeatedly as is trying to erase all the filth the sultan put on him. He continued scrubbing away the stench until his skin was welting up in scratched and a bright red. Coughing out in revulsion he began spit with whatever was left in his mouth. Finally after a long hour of cleansing he finally gave out a long sigh, his features contorting into an ugly grimace. The sultan was still regularly calling for him, however he knew he was growing older and soon the sultan would grow bored of him, and that was what he was waiting for. In the darkness of his room he let out a hollow laugh as his eyes glistened against the moonlight. He would study hard, train vigorously and slowly but surely over throw this blasphemous fool. He only had himself and that was all he needed, be gone with his brother, truly a fool. Vlad Dracula would gain his power and glory by himself and no-one else.

His long days would only consist of this, whether it be enduring the long nights by himself or with the sultan he soon fell into a smooth pattern which he maintained in order to keep a small semblance of his sanity. But as each day came it broke away small pieces off it and he would often fall deeper into the reaches of insanity. He realised that it would be like this for years to come and this began to have noticeable effects on him.

The longer he stayed within the castle he began to see things. Whether it was his delusions from being trapped within this wretched fortress by the perverse sultan with his dirty desires for young boys, or the fact his faith in the mystics and the Lord, the young prince began seeing strange oddities swarm around the castle. Always lurking in the shadows, teasing the servants and playing tricks on the soldiers. Always going unnoticed though and never found, they were such strange creatures, with deformities and clawed fingers and grotesque features. He soon learned how to ignore them though, but the funny thing was that they never bothered him. But one of them was a young woman within the castle walls always disappearing from his sight and ghosting around the halls. It was not that fact that there was a female within the castle but the fact that no-one else noticed her presence. Always found within the darkness of the night and the lone solitude of the library, the prince began to think he was insane, he could understand why the strange creatures were not noticed but a fully grown woman? The young woman with such soft features not of from this land and bright blue eyes which sparkled in such a mysterious way mesmerised him. Hair which shone like gold, silk like threads which swayed from her shoulders and always such a sombre expression she would wander around the castle unbeknownst to all; but the young Wallachian prince who would catch glimpses of her. Always disappearing out of sight.

After realising that no-one else saw her but him he began to believe that she was merely an illusion that he had created from his socially deprived mind. And he did not mind it at all, but there was always a nagging feeling that was truly something else. But he ignored it, he had other issues to deal with and he couldn't bother to investigate about a foreign woman wandering around the castle. Simply a waste of time he surmised.

Several years passed like this, but Vlad soon realised that the young woman he would see within the night started to show herself in the daytime or the early mornings when the servants were just starting to rouse from their slumber. He began to mentally take down some notes about his illusion that started appearing more frequently in the castle and courtyards, but of course out of sight of others. She was of a gentle character, often murmuring things to the birds who would perch on her shoulder but she didn't like the sunshine much, preferring to stay the shades of the trees. She had a peculiar habit of biting her fingernails when she was deep in thought and sometimes when there was nothing for her to do she would merely watch the sunset and quietly disappear into the shadows of the fast approaching darkness. There was one time that Vlad was close enough to the woman that he heard her sigh, it was such a breathy sigh which was laced with boredom. Not only that but he was able to get a better look of her, her skin was so fair and creamy white, unlike the tanned skin of the females of the Turkish lands and she was quite curvaceous woman. An enigma in his eyes, but as if she knew he was watching her, she would disappear without a trace of her left.

His sole entertainment had disappeared so his only choice was to continue his studies or return his own chambers. The sultan had thankfully been out that day so he was free at night, but now he didn't feel like doing anything. Opting to get an early rest he slowly returned to room hoping to catch a small glimpse of the elusive woman. He let out a lonesome sigh when he sat down on the edge of his bed, his mind tracing back to his studies. He must never forget his training and the knowledge he had acquired. Everything was essential to his growth as a ruler. He would bring God down their feet, God will come down if his people cries out to him and brings him conquest. Nothing else will gain God's favour. God will not grant the answers for the weak who cannot fend for themselves, the weak will die as it the law of the world. Only the strong will survive and rule.

"One day, everything will be in my reach", his eyes echoing the desolate room, his arm reaching out into the darkness. The candle flickered for a moment, his brow raising in question. The windows were closed and none of the doors were open. Perhaps the draft of the wind he thought but as shadowy figure emerged from behind the curtains his thought changed. Springing up to his feet he reached for his sword but as soon a familiar mop of golden hair and pale skin he immediately relaxed.

It was her, the ghost of the castle. Her eyes blinking in the darkness as she watched him, her blue orbs glowing eerily in the black of the room. His shoulders squared as a reflex and he slowly began reaching for his sword once more. She tilted her head to one side as if in question, it was an innocent act but even so Vlad couldn't take away the feeling of fear. This woman…was unknown to him. She was something beyond him and he knew she was fully aware of it as well.

"…Little Vlad, the soon to be king…" The woman murmured softly. Vlad widened his eyes in shock, never in the three years of being here had had he heard her voice. It was soft and mellow, it was melodious in a way and he felt the tension in his shoulders slowly dissipate.

His eyes narrowed at the words she had muttered, the soon to be king? Was this a foretelling of the future? After a moment of silence the woman began to turn away walking towards the double doors, her cloak trailing against the floor. Vlad suddenly felt a jab panic fearing that he may never talk to the strange woman ever again so he blurted out what came first to his mind to draw her back. "Your hair is beautiful…" His voice slowly dying down as he slowly realised what he just said. She turned her head to peer at the young prince, a wry smile dancing on her lips.

"How very nice of you to say that", she replied she turned around fully facing him. "I am rather envious of your raven hair. It such a mysterious colour", a small smile gracing her lips as she peered down at him. Her eyes shifting slightly in colour, from the sky blue it turned into a deep sea blue, Vlad stared right at them. How beautiful they were, he would spare an entire day just to look into them. Her hand reached down, fingers twirling around a black lock of his, he noticed how thin and slender her fingers were and how pale they were in comparison to his sun-kissed skin. For a strange reason he did not stray away from her touch but rather leaned into it, her palms was warm and her skin was soft to the touch. But as soon as he did that the woman quickly drew back her hand, his eyes flashed open as he watched the blonde headed female clutch onto her hand as if she had touched fire.

His brows twisting in confusion, did he do something wrong. But more importantly, what was he doing being so rather intimate with this utter stranger who quite possibly a ghost or simple an illusion created from his mind. He shook his head in denial, whatever she may be, she was evidently intruding in his own personal area. But another part of him he couldn't help feel that if it was her he would not mind. But pushing the thoughts aside he commanded the woman to leave.

"Leave. This is not your room, it is mine. So leave", Vlad said sharply. Pointing to the door he stared hard at the female. She looked at the door and then back to him, without saying another word she bowed and she soon melted right through the door. Vlad still not believing what he saw blinked his eyes a couple times to confirm what he saw, staring down at the spot where she just stood he almost had the urge to kneel down and touch the spot where her bare feet were. Just to confirm that she was actually warm and that was not just his mind playing tricks on him. He did finally give in and to his surprise it was actually warm, and her scent seem to linger around his room. It was the faint smell of apples and peaches.

Afraid that he had merely imagined it all he quickly called a servant over, ordering the servant to bend down and touch the floor, it was strange enough but he couldn't care less. He needed some sort of confirmation to know that he wasn't going insane, despite knowing that he was already halfway there.

"My lord, there is a slight warmth in the rug and the faint smell of fruit…" The servant slowly said, his brows furrowed in confusion in the request of such a strange task. But he didn't protest.

"Very well, you may leave", the prince quickly waved the servant away who simply bowed and left quickly. Leaving the premises as soon as possible.

The prince collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion, she was real. She wasn't a delusion of his mind and neither was she a fragment of imagination. She was real person who had the warmth of a human being but the powers of a mystic. It made him shudder in fear but slightly relieved, but why though. He wanted to know why but his young mind couldn't understand why, only curiosity could quell his urge to find her once more. He finally succumbed into a restless slumber filled with strange and women dancing around him shouting at him with a strange tongue. He awoke early the next day with an unclear mind and a dry tongue.

* * *

After his studies and after immersing himself in vigorous sword fighting he sought to find the woman. There were just too many questions, what was she; what was she doing here, where did she come from, what is her purpose of being here. There were just too many questions that he wanted answers to. After thoroughly exploring the palace grounds he finally found her. Deep within the palace inner gardens where only servants dare venture because of the rumoured poisonous snakes that dwelled there was where she hid away from unwanted eyes.

There she sat on a fallen tree talking to a bird her back facing him with her spikey hair tumbling down her back. The bird chirped back but as soon as it saw Vlad it quickly fluttered off in a frantic flurry. The woman let out a sad sigh as she watched a small flock of birds fly off into the sky leaving only her and the young prince. Now having no one to talk to the woman turned her attention to the one who intruded her privacy.

"Lovely afternoon is it not?" The woman said absentmindedly as she stroked the leaves of the tree that she sat underneath. Her eyes never leaving his, refusing to look away he stared right back but as he looked deeper and deeper into her eyes he became dazed and entranced by some sort of unseen force.

"Don't look into them for too long", she turned away looking up at the setting sky. The sun was dipping down below the horizon and the birds were cawing in the deep blood orange sky, the night was soon approaching. She let out a tired sigh as she watched the slowly disappear from sight leaving them the darkness of the night. Vlad blinked his eyes in surprise for a moment, not knowing what happened he merely nodded his head in a daze.

Following her gaze he saw watched the moon arise from the darkness of the night, glowing brightly it signalled the beginning of the night. Vlad didn't like the Turkish sun, it was too harsh and unforgiving; spending the shortest amount of time in the dry deserts could leave a man half delirious and slightly mad. The moon however was cool and constant unlike the sun which could easily disappear on a cloudy day. The moon would never leave and would always be there, a constant companion of the sky.

"Your name", Vlad said out of the blue referring to her. He stared hard at her waiting for her answer. He knew she was not delusion of his mind, and he knew she was not a human but if he knew one thing though was that she would be here for some time. And if he were to constantly see her and bump into her he would rather know of her name. Referring to her would be hard if he didn't even know who she was.

Her eyes lazily looked to her side, the colours shifting once more, this time into a deep shade of indigo. She pursed her lips in question and after a long awkward pause she relented her name. "Seras", she turned away once more and continued to watch the stars appear one by one.

Vlad mouthed her name, it sounded so strange. He had never heard such a name before, was it a European name? He did not know her names origin but he knew her name at least. It was progress in his mind.

"And yours, little prince?" She said off-handily as she leaned back against the trunk of a tree, her back bristling slightly at the rough texture of the bark. She now fully faced him, her sole attention on him.

Vlad straightened out his back and stood a little taller. "Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia", his voice strong and proud, never did it waver as he pronounced his name in his native tongue. He watched her expression change slightly, from her bored eyes to the small glint of mischievousness and interest. He may be young but he could easily understand what that meant. She tilted her head to one side still observing him, her mouth twisting into a smirk.

"I know, little prince. I was just wondering if _you_ knew your name", her eyes twinkling. "After all, it is all you have left. So keep it close to you, or will surely lose it. Just like your brother", her mouth contorted into a small grimace but it quickly disappeared as it came. Unbeknownst to Vlad it was a foretelling of the imminent future.

And then something snapped in Vlad's mind, without thinking twice he lashed out at her. "Do not mock me! I know where my allegiance lies with! I will become great and I will rise to power! One day I will rule all and God will acknowledge me!" His voice roared at her, his eyes widening substantially as his grey eyes glared right at her. His breath coming in short bursts, he was soon panting harshly as he seethed at the golden haired female.

Seras blinked her eyes in surprise for a moment as she peered down at the prince. A small bubble of laughter erupted from her throat, breaking Vlad from his crazed reverie. He continued to glare at her with a deep hatred but she paid no mind to him.

"Good! Very good, prince! Keep that attitude of yours, a fiery passion which knows no bounds! It will surely help you gain the favour of the people. You will truly be a great king!" Her laughter dying down as she gained back her breath. Breathy sighs passed her lips, her gaze softening as she looked right at the prince. It was a strange look, it was not a look of a lover nor a happy one; it was simply relieved. She leaned forward her eyes dead straight forward, "I give you my faith, that I will never abandon you", she stood up, her robes falling down onto the ground. She sauntered up to him, and once reaching to his chest she bent down and kneeled in front of him. She gently raised one of his sandaled feet kissing it lightly, "My King", she murmured as she looked up at him a deep set blue pair of eyes.

Vlad gazed down at her, she would never abandon him? He had gained his first follower and he didn't even know her more than her first name. But for a fourteen year old this was truly a step forward for him, she was the first of the many that would soon follow. It would truly be a long process though and he would not know the end of it, but he vowed that he would make it become reality. He would not allow himself to be stepping in someone else's shadow for his the rest of his life.

"You will follow me?" His voice full of doubt, his eyes sceptical of what he just saw and heard as he took a step back. She was a woman, she could easily abandon him in a second glance. Women were deceitful and horrid liars. How could he even trust her when she had never gained his trust in the first place?

"For no other reason than that you will become great, my King", Seras said her voice clear like a bell in the clear night. Her eyes never leaving his, "I have placed my bets on you and the dice has already been rolled. I will remain by your side", she said with a lilting smile. She held onto his hands, Vlad silently relished in the feeling of her soft hands and hoped that she wouldn't let go of them too soon.

"Very well, Seras of the Shadows. I pronounce you as my subordinate you will refer to me as your liege", he commanded, pulling his hands away from hers. His voice holding the air superiority and authority and for a moment he didn't look like a young boy but a fully grown man, a king.

She gave him a small but cherished smile, "Yes, my King".

The beginning of everything.

* * *

Disclaimer: Hellsing belongs to Hirano Kouta.

Decided to write this because my other fanfiction (Chaotic World) a Drifters fanfiction manga takes too long to update so I'm writing this to pass my time. Drifters is the new manga which Kouta has written, the anime is supposed to come out this year or next year, I don't know.

Ok whatever, hope you guys enjoy to first chapter. I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible.

Favourite, follow and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rising Of New Power

The young woman dabbed the cloth over his wounds gently, wiping away the dried blood and cleaning the now closed clotted wound. Once the cloth had become red with blood she washed it and repeated the process. Pulling out a bone needle and a silk thread she carefully stitched the larger wounds shut, her moving steadily without the slightest of quivering of the needle. Vlad sat still while she worked, she was no in rush and neither was he. He silently fumed on the inside but her calmness and constant attention towards him gave him some sort of relief. His impudence and rashness constantly made the sultan angry and as Vlad grew older and older he became more and more defiant. And with that came a new punishment and with each new punishment something changed inside of him. The full ramifications of it wouldn't come until much later in his life though. But now so close to his adulthood he almost taste his freedom. The sultan was growing bored of him and his brother, it wouldn't be too long before he released the both of them.

"This will take some time to heal", Seras murmured her eyes never leaving his arms and back. She let out a heavy sigh and placed the now dirty cloth on the bedside table and got up, dusting the dried blood off of her robes. "I will make something for you to take the pain away for you and something a little extra", she took the bloodied basin and the various left over bandages and quietly left the prince by himself. Vlad nodded absentmindedly, not bothering to even look up. He slowly got up and stretched out one of his experimentally, he hissed in pain as he drew his arm back in. Flexing his sore muscles he bit through the pain and rolled his neck and shoulder blades, feeling the satisfying crack of the stiff bones moving. He had been sitting in the same position for five hours straight today, taking beatings from several different men today.

His feet had various welts and cuts over it but ignoring the pain he stepped over his scattered pieces of clothing, thrown onto the floor by Seras who had hurried to rid of his dirty clothes and clean his wounds when he stumbled into his chambers. And of course she was waiting for him on his bed or the windowsill. It had been the same for the last three years since he had first spoke to her. She hadn't changed one single bit from their first encounter. The same wry smile, the same golden hair, the same lilting voice; nothing had changed about her. She didn't look a day older than they had first met, and although it did irk Vlad many times he soon learnt to look past it and soon it didn't bother him anymore.

He saw the dying embers of the fire glow brightly into a sea green with a blueish tint and he knew she had returned. It was always like this, whenever she entered a room something within the room changed. Whether it be the curtain changing colour or the candle flame suddenly turning purple instead of orange. She always made some sort of disturbance within the room, it was always a tell-tale sign that she was nearby or in the room. Of course the effects were temporary and only Vlad would notice because he was always keeping his eye out for these slight changes.

He twisted his neck to see her arrive balancing a full basin of warm water in one hand and the in other was a small satchel which was laced with gold thread. She paused for a moment as she saw him standing up stretching his muscles. Her lips thinned a little, but she said nothing. But Vlad knew that she disapproved of him moving around so quickly. But he ignored her small warning continuing with his stretching. He could feel his stitches come undone when he moved around too much so finally gave in and sat back down on bed.

She came over to his side, kneeling down in front of him, placing the basin of water next to his feet. Pulling out several strange looking plants from her satchel she rubbed them together in her palms crushing the stems and leaves, chanting some words over them. The language was foreign to him so he just watched in fascination as she continued to work. Still chanting she placed the plants over his cuts and bruises on his legs, the juice of the plants dribbled down onto his ankles and within a few short moments the pain subsided into a dull throbbing. Working quickly she removed the plants and splashed some warm water over his legs to remove the excess the juice. He watched with his cuts slowly meld back together, pulling its own skin closer to each other a finally joining together leaving only a small pale line of any indication that he had a wound there before. His bruises faded away leaving his skin completed unblemished and clean. He blinked his eyes in interest, he had only ever seen her do that several times in the time when she was with him.

She drew attention to his feet and carefully lifted them onto her lap as she kneeled. "Watch carefully Vlad. This is a healing spell, different from the ones I usually use. Those ones are done with the aid of healing plants, but this is done using a different method. It's not so often that I do this, so watch carefully, _lupul mic_ ", bringing up her right hand to her mouth she bit onto her index finger, drawing blood. As the blood slowly dribbled down from the cut she quickly wrote down unknown characters onto his soles. Over the welts and the cuts she continued to write using her own blood. And when she finally when she stopped she cupped his feet in her palms and whispered a few short words. Appearing from the blood writing dark shadow like tendrils wrapped around his feet, enwrapping them in a cold embrace. It tingled and felt almost like as if compressed air was pressing against his feet. The tendrils shifted in colour every so often, from a deep crimson red to a light turmeric orange. He watched with such fascination, his mouth agape as he watched. He was enraptured by the beautiful colours which danced upon his skin.

When the tendrils finally dissipated his feet were unblemished and completely healed without a single trace of any previous wounds on it. Seras stood up and wiped her bloodied finger against a spare piece of cloth soon throwing it into the suddenly revived dying embers of the fire. The cloth burst into flames on contact, and there crack of blue flames as the fire contacted the blood, after a violent bout of crackling and fizzing did the fire finally calm down.

"I've left your calloused skin. You wouldn't want delicate baby skin on your feet, now would you?" Seras said with a sly smile, as she started picking up the discarded clothing. Also throwing them into the fire, and finally after cleaning his room she finally sat down next to him. Flopping onto the bed belly first, letting out a content sigh. "I'm leaving your back and arms as it is, it would be suspicious if your wounds suddenly disappeared. But no worries, I will numb the pain for you", her muffled voice roused Vlad of his attentions once more as he had been inspecting his feet to see if there was any sort of wound left.

He hummed in response, rubbing her back with his hand. She sighed pleasantly, she always did like back rubs.

"My seventeenth summer is nearing, I will no longer interest the sultan and neither will my older brother Mercea please him. We will soon be released, I am sure of that. And that is when I will rise in power", Vlad looked off into the distance, looking out from the window he could see the sun setting soon. Seras looked up at him, her eyes glowing eerily in contrast to the darkness. This meant interest or a warning. He always took her emotions in account, they always meant something. Even the slightest of change in her behaviour meant something. He had long ago figured out that she could see into the future to some varying degree, but never did she reveal what the future was. So he would always discern her reactions and expressions to figure out small tit-bits of what the future held for him. She wasn't an excellent liar so sometimes it was easy to tell but other times she kept a monotone expression on so he couldn't see anything.

She pulled herself up, resting her chin on her palms. "I see…" She murmured unbiasedly, her gaze somewhere else. He smirked, something was amiss. He leaned down until his face was next to hers, his lips brushing against her ear. He could feel her bristle a little under his contact.

He laughed, she always did have such amusing reactions. Sometimes she was like an other-worldly being with such knowledge and greatness, the mind of thousands of scholars and the wit of a hundred thieves. But other times she seemed like a normal human with seemingly ordinary thoughts and ideas, and sometimes she would be childish and rather prudent. She was such an interesting character to be around.

She gave him a sharp looked and slid away from his reach, straightening her unruly hair as much as possible. Refusing to look him the eye, she simply combed her hair. Vlad's grin widened even further, "I am not apologizing, you are just too easy to tease", he laughed a little more as he saw the flush of red on her cheeks. It hurt just to laugh but he bared with it, it was so hard to find time to be himself and relax. It was only with Seras he could be like this. No other person could make him so relaxed and at peace. But of course it was only temporary as the next minute he could be back in his grouchy and edgy mood, always planning and thinking. Whatever he was thinking he made sure that Seras never knew, he trusted her but there was an extent to how much he could trust her. But he knew it would only be a few more years before he completely trusted her, enough to place his life in her hands.

She continued to refuse to look him in the eye, still facing the other way she brushed her hair. He let out a tired sigh and flopped right next to her, forcing her to look down on him. Vlad simply admired her glossy golden hair which had a silk like sheen to it, reaching out to touch it he ran his fingers through her hair. It was soft and a wafting smell of apples hit him, she always smelled nice.

He began to relax, he was utterly tired. He couldn't bother to eat his supper for the night, finding enough comfort in his sleep. His thoughts returning back to his gains during the years in the Turkish lands.

He had gained many Turkish allies who were willing to follow him, with his clever speeches and well recited words he managed to sway their loyalties and soon he gathered a large amount of followers. And all of it was right underneath the sultan's nose. They were all willing to lay down their lives for him, because he was a commander worth dying for. His swordsmanship was unbeatable, his horse-riding was incomparable to anyone else, and he was turning out to be quite a ruggedly handsome young man. Even the ladies of the palace were turning their eyes towards him, hoping to lay with him at night. And several times did he invite some few women to lay with him, Seras didn't object to him sleeping with other women as long as he took the extra precautions to make sure none of them were to become with child. And if any attempted to get pregnant Vlad would immediately draw out his sword towards the woman, he would not allow some prostitute have his child. He would never let such a thing happen.

Seras wouldn't say too much after one of his violent bouts, she would just warn him that he was still under the sultan's control so he'd be more mindful of his behaviour, even if they were the lowest of women. Vlad heeded her advice and became more mindful. He slowly gained the palaces women favour one by one and soon it became known that Vlad Dracula was a powerful lover in bed, but if you got on his wrong side you could most likely end up dead while still in the throes of passion. So the women of the palace became wary but still wanton to his touch.

Vlad never made any moves to Seras though, she was the only woman he respected and held high esteem to. She never made any implications of something more as well, keeping their relationship simply platonic; for now. Vlad was still very young. Only sixteen years of age, and the soon approaching seventeen. So she kept her guard up, she knew quite well that men change over time, but she never knew how drastically.

"Vlad, at least sleep on the right side of the bed. I will need to rest soon as well", Seras shook the young prince gently. He groaned in response turning away from her pulling the sheets over his head. Deciding not to argue with him she grabbed a nearby pillow, lifting up his head she placed the pillow underneath. And after pulling the bedsheets over him she left his chambers, the candlelight's extinguishing themselves as she walked by.

* * *

Vlad cracked one of his eyes open, he wasn't completely awake being still drowsy. Daybreak was soon approaching from what he could tell, he looked to the windowsill and sure enough there she was; Seras. Sitting by the ledge with a book out silently reading, turning the page every so often. He could hear the servants rousing themselves from their slumber, the distant caws of the birds and the market place starting to buzz with early buyers.

"Lovely morning isn't it?" Seras didn't take her eyes off of the book. Vlad nodded begrudgingly in the acknowledgement that it was morning and he had another long gruelling day ahead of him. Seras drew the curtains suddenly to reveal to first bit of sunlight breaking through the horizon. Vlad squinted and shielded his eyes from the sudden light. "I said _lovely morning isn't it_?" She repeated. Vlad gave her shape look of hate and sourness.

"I heard you the first time", Vlad growled out. His wounds from before didn't hurt as much as yesterday, probably due to the medicinal herbs that Seras had rubbed on him and a strange concoction that smelled like rotting eggs that she had forced him to drink. And as much as he hated it helped his muscles to loosen and become more pliant, easy enough for him to move without too much pain.

Seras had a small ghosting on her lips. But as soon as someone knocked on the doors of his chambers she disappeared in a haze of smoke. Vlad let the servants in to give him his breakfast, clean out his already perfectly clean room and remake his bed. Replacing everything with new. Vlad hurried them up and shooed them out of his room when they finished, he hated people disturbing his privacy and his peace and quiet.

As soon as the servants were gone Seras reappeared, this time one of his beaded cushions which was originally embroidered with silver thread turned into gold thread with the green beads turning orange. Vlad raised a brow, well he didn't like the colour green a lot so it was fine by him. Seras leaned against the bed post with her book in her hand.

"You want some tea?" She said absentmindedly while still reading her book, she walked up to the small table and poured out some tea into the ceramic cups. Vlad stood up while stretching his arms and legs, feeling the cracking of his bones. He watched Seras sit herself down with one book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. She really loved reading, he was sure that was the third time she had read that book. She had literally finished reading all the books and manuscripts in the private library of the palace. And even so she would reread them, he knew she only did this to pass her time because each day become seemingly boring for her. But he knew she was internally planning something, always deep in thought she would bite her fingernails. But she began masking her habits so it didn't become that noticeable, but even so Vlad still noticed.

Deciding to leave her be he picked through the various fruits and nuts that were piled up on his plate. He tossed Seras a berry which she caught in her mouth, she still hadn't taken her eyes away from her book. Chewing slowly she sipped her tea, Vlad chewed on his bread looking out the window. The morning sun was harsh and blatantly glared at his eyes. Finally having enough to the sun he drew the curtains shut, returning to his seat he noticed Seras was quite still, staring at her book intensely.

She snapped the book shut and placed it down pouring another cup of tea for herself. Vlad took note of this, something was going to happen. He knew it for sure, she would never put down a book until she completely read it word for word. Even if she had read it before.

"Something's going to happen", Vlad said absentmindedly, fiddling with his food, poking the fruit around with his uneaten bread. It wasn't question, it was a statement.

Seras looked up from her tea, her eyes shifting in colour. Her teacup floral design changing into a raging dragon fighting knights and horses, the red black dragon was breathing fire at the knights and creating havoc and then suddenly her teacup shattered. Thankfully there wasn't any liquid in it but it grabbed Vlad's full attention.

"Yes, something big is going to happen", Seras said brushing the shattered ceramic off of her, nicking her finger in the process. She watched with a morbid fascination as the blood slowly oozed out of the cut, but the cut soon healed itself and the only trace of the cut was the blood. She turned her head to Vlad once more, "Life-changing for you", her eyes glinting a dangerous for the first time ever. Vlad had never seen her red eyes, it was always blue or green and occasionally purple, but red?

Change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coming Into Power

She pulled the arrow from his shoulder blade, Vlad grunted out in pain as he felt the arrowhead slip away from his flesh. Rolling his muscles he hissed out in pain when he felt his wound seep out blood. Seras merely pushed several medicinal herbs into his wound chanting words of healing. She continued this until the pain completely disappeared. Vlad looked over his shoulder as he watched Seras work, her hand constantly moving without pause.

"I spend more time on you than myself, that hasn't happened in decades I'll have you know", Seras mumbled as pulled the silk thread through his skin; tugging gently to make sure the string was taut. "From now on I shall no longer use my plants and herbs to heal your wounds. I will be using my blood runes and enchantments, I am wasting too much of my time foraging for these plants", Seras said tiredly. And it was true, in order to heal his wounds in a fast enough rate she would often leave the castle grounds for many hours returning looking haggard and positively tired only to return with a full bag of plants. She had started to grow some but she stated that for the magical properties of the plants to be high it must be freshly picked from where it originally came from. The herbs and plants she did grow had only good use for stomach pains, headaches and sore muscles and at its best with her enchantments and magic it could only heal small cuts.

Vlad had no idea where she got them, but he knew she spent much of her energy trying to find them. And he was sure that these herbs and medicines did not come this country or even continent, and since she got them every day for him in just a span of several hours he knew she was using her sorcery to travel great distances to get him the plants.

"Rest Seras, you have been working tirelessly these last couple days", Vlad murmured pulling her close to him rubbing her head soothingly. Seras grumbled a little but allowed him to hold her close, he gave her chaste kiss on her temple before getting up. Pulling off his shoes and tossing then aside he left to bathe himself to rid of the blood and stink.

Soon after he shut the bathroom door closed, Seras let out a huge sigh as she lay back on her seat, looking up at the ceiling. She had been spending too much of her energy these last couple years and her time was running out. Soon her time would come and she would have to leave Vlad and she couldn't do that. She had been holding it off for some time but she knew that she only had a couple of decades left before it came. It was inevitable, but she would ensure that Vlad would be living as a grand king of Wallachia. She promised him all those years ago. Only when he was a tiny child of the age fourteen, but now he was the age of twenty-one and he was so much taller than her. She was not a tall woman in the first place, but it troubled her to no amount of worry as she saw how Vlad towered over her. Easily able to swing her over his shoulder and easy for him to outrun her with his long legs. It seemed not so long ago was she able to pat him on the head but now he did that to her. Timed moved to fast for her. Or too slowly she never really bothered, time was a nuisance in her eyes but it was also such a beautiful and delicate thing. If she had been herself so long ago her time would've been finished already. But yet here she was.

Seras slowly closed her eyes as she placed her head on the wooden table, a small nap wouldn't be so bad she thought absentmindedly. Her thoughts drifting somewhere far away where the sand was golden and the skies were stained with blood, the cool chaste wind and the laughter of children filled her mind. It was such old memories and yet she could never forget them, hoping for a dreamless slumber she fell deeper into the void.

* * *

Vlad leaned back in the bath, the hot water enveloping entire body and soothing his cuts and bruises. Pulling his long hair behind him he looked towards the door, he couldn't hear her moving around. Maybe she had left to something or found something to amuse herself with. He didn't know, she had been quiet these last couple of days, often in a daze where he couldn't tell what transpired in her thoughts. Many things had happened within the last four years of escaping the sultan hold on him and his brother. But as things went from good it quickly went sour. His older brother and father had been both assassinated politically, his younger brother had turned their back on them becoming an Islamic and joining sides with the sultan and his attempt at becoming the Voivode of Wallachia which ultimately failed but was not a complete waste. He could remember the first time he had talked to Seras she had foretold of his brother's betrayal, and he believed it despite being only a fourteen. Cutting off all ties with Radu he isolated himself from the fool, jealousy and hate began boil from within when he gained the courts favour and became close friends with the sultan's son. He refused to even acknowledge such a person like that.

For three years he had been taken in by his uncle Prince Bogdan and he had treated him well enough like as if they father and son. His cousin Prince Stephen had also been a courteous young man and they shared a strong relationship as brothers in arms. Sharing their knowledge with the young Vlad he learnt many while under their care, becoming a fearsome tactician in his own right. Psychological warfare was what he excelled at, just knowing that you could defeat an enemy without even having to leave your room was frightening enough but when Vlad did it was even more so. Coupled with his horrific experiences as a child his tormented and twisted mind began to think the most horrific and outrageous way to subdue his enemies but his sadism was barely beginning to sprout. Several more years before his true nature started revealing itself.

His happy moments were short, often taken away from him when he was the most satisfied. Last year his uncle had been assassinated, but thankfully his cousin had managed to survive the assault. He remembered how his cousin hurried him out of the castle and urging him to flee while he still could. He vowed that no matter how it took he would repay the favour, and whatever favour he owed, no matter how big or small.

And now one year later here he was in the country of Transylvania living under the care of the Hungarian King Ladislaus who had been persuaded by the Hungarian military leader Janos Hunyadi to take him. Both seeing the great amount of potential in him they placed their bets on him. They began teaching him many things, and absorbing it all Vlad began to see the many wondrous things of war and conquest. It had always been on his mind but he saw the opportunity of it happening, he was already a fully grown adult. And because they had long left the sultan's barricaded palace Seras began to reveal herself to others which caused a great amount of stress for Vlad who had feared that she might be revealed as a witch and be persecuted but she assured him nothing of the sort would happen. The only problem was her age, she never aged but Seras said when they would leave she would erase their memories and it would be as if she had never been there in the first place. That wasn't his only worry, because of her foreign looks and curvaceous body she began receiving many suitors who asked for her hand in marriage. They all knew of her as a calm and gentle-mannered servant of Vlad Dracula who followed in his shadow. Quick-witted and intelligent she enraptured the young soldiers who served in the castle grounds.

But she would always politely refuse them with a pleasant smile on her face. That wasn't the only thing that was preventing them from professing their fondness for her, Vlad kept a close eye on her. Growing more and more overprotective of her, she was only thing left that kept him bordering sane and the only one that hadn't left him yet. Always constant and steady she would always be there waiting for him. Seras found it a little annoying but she couldn't blame him, there was a small part himself which so delicate and so fragile the tiniest push could send him hurtling into insanity and wrath. He was close to it that sometimes his monster came out from within, consuming everything in his path and creating havoc. It only happened when he fought but she realised that it was coming close to disturbing his normal life as well.

So she allowed him to be overprotective and clingy sometimes, after all she never used any of her sorcery to fight or defend herself with. Always hiding away when a bad situation arose, often using this method to hide Vlad away from unwanted pursuers. And it worked so she never used anything else.

Having enough to washing he got up and stepped out of the bath letting the water slide down his toned and tanned body. Fighting constantly and strict training regime he placed on himself had taken away all of his body fat and built his muscles. He was a lean, tall and fit man with handsome features that wooed the women so easily. He was naturally an attractive man and because of it a new woman would be brought into his bed at night. Not that Seras minded but she hated dealing with sobbing women who tried to return to Vlad claiming that they had fallen in love with him and wished to be his wives or concubine. Anything as long as they were able to experience the same pleasure over and over again. This also left many jealous women who loathed Seras with such hatred that it could make a saint cry. And the sole reason was because she was the only woman that Vlad kept close to him, this made the jealous women assume things despite not having proof.

Nothing was going on between her and Vlad but they continued to harass her, until that is Vlad decapitated one women's head off because she slapped Seras out of anger and jealousy. It was sheer coincidence that he saw it, normally Seras never mentioned about the treatment of the females towards her, but that day had been particularly dark for the women of the palace and for Seras. It was bad enough that Vlad witnessed Seras being slapped by some whore but one her nails had cut her cheek, drawing out blood. Vlad immediately drew out his blade cutting the woman's head cleanly off and even then he didn't stop his rage. His hacked at her body until it was a bloody pile of mushed up flesh and bone. The scene was so horrific that the people who were there to witness it either fainted or vomited. And even those who were long time veterans of war had to swallow down their bile.

Vlad was in such a rage that he took Seras by the waist and swung her torso over his shoulder carrying her back to his private chamber leaving the shocked bystanders. Tossing her on his bed he inspected the inflicted area on her cheek. The redness had already faded away and he saw the cut was already joining back together. He made her confess everything to him, every excruciating detail. He made sure those women who had harassed her never saw another light of day.

Ladislaus excused the behaviour only because there were plenty of women in the palace and five or six gone wouldn't change anything. Prostitutes and female slaves were aplenty so it made no difference. The second reason was because Vlad had such a sharp and fast thinking mind which saved their armies men from unnecessary death and bloodshed, he also was a brilliant comrade in battle, they also wanted him to be their ally in the future knowing he would be a great person someday. So Ladislaus overlooked it only once. But he warned that he were not to kill any female on his premises, outside of his castle he was free to kill whichever female as long as they were not noble or well acquainted with himself.

Because Vlad was given the slip many women stayed far away from him and Seras fearing that they might invoke his anger. But soon enough wanting to feel him again they slowly returned to him wanting to sleep with him once more. They couldn't deny him anything, however any act of hostility towards Seras had totally disappeared. Seras wasn't completely happy with his abuse of power but knowing his character he wouldn't listen to her anyways.

Draping a robe around him he padded out of the room, opening the door he found Seras fast asleep her head resting on the table with her arms folded underneath to support her head. He sighed as he scratched his moist hair. "You need more rest, fool", Vlad murmured as he walked up to her. She didn't stir at all in her slumber when he scooped her up in his arms, laying her in his bed and tucking her in. Making sure she was relaxed and not in any discomfort. He soon went to bed himself joining by her side after he blew out the candles.

Watching her chest rise and fall he didn't sleep until much later into the night. There was no movement underneath her eyelids and she lay perfectly still, he brushed some stray hair which fell when he pulled the bedsheets over him. Her porcelain skin illuminated in the dark room which its only light source was the moon itself.

" _Nu mă lăsa_ ", he whispered knowing that she didn't hear him in her deep slumber but he said it anyways.

* * *

"What should I bring?" Seras said taking out several books, plants and other various magical items. She tossed aside one of her jewellery which had been given to her by a suitor. She quickly skimmed through several of her books which Vlad was never allowed to touch let alone read. There was on particular book that Vlad was not even allowed to gaze on. It was an ancient looking book from the few spare glances he could get, but a better term for it would be a manuscript. Seras had once told him that this was foundation for all of her sorcery, enchantments, runes and magic. This was her starting point from all those years ago.

"You make it sound like as if we are going for a picnic instead of an assassination", Vlad said dully as he polished his sword. Running the cloth over the blade again and again until it gleamed, showing his reflection perfectly. Normally he would've thought his thoughts would be in more of a jumble or chaos but he was surprisingly calm about this whole ordeal. After four years of preparation he was ready, at the age of twenty-five he would make his return to Wallachia and claim his rightful throne. But first he had to get rid of the current Voivode of Wallachia, Vladislav. But that wouldn't take too long, a wolfish grin spread across his face as he thought how he was going to deal with that Turkish-friendly traitor.

"Well I want to make sure that this entire process goes long smoothly", Seras pulled a pair of silk gloves over hands, to Vlad's interest there was strange inscriptions and runes over the gloves and for a moment they glowed blue. Seras realised his sudden interest in her gloves, "They limit my powers, this will be the first time I'll be using combat sorcery for someone else's behalf". She combed his unruly hair, it was so wavy and often in a tangled mess, which made him look chaotic and mad when it swayed while he was fighting. It grew long and Vlad had not intentions of cutting it so she left it be.

Vlad slowly blinked his eyes in surprise, combat sorcery? This was truly going to be a show, he couldn't wait to see what form her magic will take when fighting. And if it was subtle slaughtering or a brutal and violent one. Either way it would truly be a sight for all, well perhaps just for him. Seras came over to his side and helped him out on his chainmail and his armour. Just for this occasion she created a whole armour from just sorcery, it took her a full two years to fully create it. From every single detail, the embellishment, the symbols, each small chai polished till it was sheen and shining. It took her so long because she kept on adding layers of spells to protect it from any possible weapon and attack from an enemy. Upon layer and layer she added she made sure his armour was practically indestructible. And to make it extra special she glossed the entire armour in a black paint which made him look like the dark lord of death himself. He was the very envision of a king.

"Are you not wearing an armour?" Vlad asked as he stood still while she fiddled with the knots and bolts. She shook her head as she worked, and finally when she was done she took the cape she hand-sewn for him. It was a black as well to match the armour, she carefully draped it over his shoulders and back fastening it on the side of his shoulder with a large golden circular pin. She gave out a satisfactory sigh when she was done, admiring her handiwork, smoothing out any wrinkles she gave him his sword which he sheathed.

"There, don't you look marvellous?" Seras said with a huge smile, her eyes sparkling. Vlad couldn't help but smile as well, his hard work was soon to be paid off. All his suffering and humiliation was going to be paid off as he finally reached the point where his life was now in his control and not in someone else's. But he swore to himself, to all who had wronged him will be tortured, humiliated, stripped of their title and prestige and then finally when they had nothing left but their bruised body and their insanity he would finally end their lives. A dark chuckle erupted from his mouth as his eyes narrowed most mischievously.

"Come Seras", holding out his hand. "My kingdom awaits their rightful leader", his hand waiting expectantly for her. She gave him a bright smile and took his hand as she grinned happily.

"Hoping for the best, my king!" She laughed, as she let Vlad lead them out from his room out into the courtyard where the soldiers were awaiting patiently. Roaring and stomping their feet and slammed their spears into the ground as they saw their general, Vlad Dracula. Ladisluas had a sly grin on his face as he watched the spectacle. He may be the king but he begrudgingly admitted that Dracula was truly a force to reckon with. In such a short amount of time he had gained their utmost respect and fear. He was truly a man with the qualities becoming of a king.

A wide and almost maniacal grin spread across Vlad's face as he drew out his sword and cheered with the soldiers, his sword gleaming in the sun reflection.

Soon, he was to be Voivode of Wallachia.

* * *

 _Nu mă lăsa_ \- Never leave me/do not leave me

Three chapter in three days, wow I'm on a roll. But no seriously don't get used to these regular updates. Compensation for later.

Ok that's it for now, one more thing, I got a huge assignment that I have to do. It isn't due yet but I want to get a head start on it.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Little Incident

 _To PT (guest): Just for you because you ask and I give. The full scene when Seras gets harassed by the jealous women and where Vlad cuts one of their heads off. Hopefully you will enjoy it and my other readers._

* * *

Seras quickly scampered across the empty hall, holding onto her skirt so she could run a little faster. She had totally forgotten to go out to water her plants, and today was an especially hot and dry day. They would surely burn and shrivel up in the sun if she didn't move to them shade and watered them. Thankfully Vlad didn't require help right now, he was currently spending his time in his room writing out some documents, so he wouldn't miss her for just a couple of moments. She could her sorcery to instantly travel between rooms but today there were guests so she had to reveal herself, she had no choice to remain in a solid appearance.

Reaching around a corner bend she turned but suddenly she bumped into a person, as she stumbled back she slowly opened her eyes which had closed instinctively at the impact of the bump. A female, she recognized her, Morus. She had slept with Vlad several times, and behind her were her little 'lackeys'. The ones who followed her around like chickens behind their mother. Gullible and guileless they had no opinion for themselves just following the more powerful one.

Seras having no time to deal with her attitude and arrogance tried to bow quickly and move around her, but Morus held out her arm in front of her chest stopping her from moving. "What's the rush, little girl?" She sneered at Seras as she looked down at her, Seras wasn't tall from the beginning so anyone could look down on her, but it didn't bother her. She had decades to deal with it.

"I need to tend to my flowers and plants. The weather is terrible today, they will surely die without my help", Seras said coolly as she gently pushed Morus's hand away from her chest, she didn't like Morus. She was too much prideful and hateful, and Seras knew that Morus prided in her beauty, and the fact was she was quite beautiful. If only her heart could match her looks, instead of being black and shrivelled. Her head was as empty as a bell, nothing but a tiny little ball to ring inside her head representing her brain, that is.

Morus's lackeys surrounded Seras immediately to prevent her escape, all giving her dark looks as they were equally jealous of Seras's relationship with Vlad. Seras internally sighed; her plants were definitely dead by now. She would have to travel far again to gather the seeds and bulbs. She could feel a small bubble of anger well up inside of her, she controlled it though not wanting to cause even more trouble for herself and these poor gullible women who didn't know any better. She from the corner of her eye she could see this little conflict was drawing a crowd, she let out a tired sigh. Let them run their course and when they were done take a long hot bath to relax, it sounded good in her mind so she simply stood still staring right Morus's eyes.

This unnerved Morus, she had never seen a person so calm, and the way that Seras looked at her, it felt like she was stripping off everything she had. Her pride, her beauty, exposing for what she was and revealing everything. Seras's pupils dilated into two small sharp slits and her eyes shifted in its colour slightly, from the beige blue it turned into a sharp crystal blue. Morus advertently took a step back, feeling too exposed to her eyes. "Don't you dare look at me those eyes! Thinking you're better than the rest of us, because he favours you more than us!" Morus shouted at her, beads of sweat running down her forehead. Seras didn't say anything back, still silently waiting for this entire ordeal to be over.

Morus's lackeys could feel the balance of power shifting, from Morus to Seras. Morus could feel it as well, so deciding to go with a different tactic to degrade her as much as possible. "With that child-like-body I bet couldn't even please your father", she gave out a snort, which made Seras narrow her eyes, how very unladylike she thought. And despite Morus saying that she had a child-like body it was in fact the very opposite. Her body was lithe and full breasts with all the right curves in all the right places, sure she was short but the fact that she looked like a small little animal made her even more endearing. And Seras knew this so she took no heed to her words. This continued for a couple more minutes and when they saw her expression had not changed throughout the entire time, it scared them. Especially Morus, she had never met a woman like her, it scared her.

Seras saw the noon sun rise higher into the sun, it was soon time for brunch; she needed to tend to Vlad. And she was sure that Vlad was wondering where she was at. Deciding that standing still wouldn't speed this entire process up, she finally opened her mouth for the first time during their one-sided conversation. "I need to go, can I discuss this matter with you another time? Otherwise my Lord will be quite angry", Seras said quietly. Not even waiting for her reply she turned heels and gently tried to push past her lackey's. They refused to budge giving her hateful glares as they pushed her back into the middle of the circle.

"Where do you think you're going?" Morus grabbed onto her shoulder and pulled her back her way so they would facing each other. Seras gave her a bored look with her eyes half open, her eyes rolled as she gave out a sigh. This riled out Morus whose anger would certainly be her end. "You bitch", she hissed as she narrowed her eyes at her.

Refusing to waste any more of her time she turned again, "Move please", she said to Morus's lackeys. They just came closer, surrounding her in a tight circle. Seras's patience was being tested at its best and she knew her anger was soon going to come out itself. "I said _move_ ", her eyes turned into an indigo where a deep and powerful magic swirled around in the depths of her eyes, bewitching the females. Slowly they drew back and formed a small path for her bowing as she walked past them. "Thank you", Seras said quietly, as she stepped briskly past they leaving the mortified Morus with a gaping mouth which open and shut without even words sounds coming out.

"What did you to them, you slut?!" Morus shouted at her when she finally regained her voice, Seras didn't turn back to face her. Refusing to be ignored Morus ran after her and grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back. "Did you not hear you hear me, bitch?! What did you do them?!" She shouted angrily as her face grew redder and redder into her rage. Finally having enough of this charade she turned brought her face up close to Morus's face. Her eyes shifting in colour, Morus's eyes widened as she her eyes change in colour, "Y-you witch", she whispered in fear and horror.

Seras voice became soft and low and almost hypnotizing, "Don't you have anything better to do, _brat_?" Seras sneered flipping the entire situation. And something snapped in Morus, forgetting her previous fear she held her hand high up in the air.

"There you are Seras. What are yo-", Vlad's words cut short by the scene he witnessed as he saw Seras around the corner of the corridor.

A resounding smacking sound echoed through the now quite full hall where bystander watched the spectacle. Morus's eyes were puffy as hot tears spilled out, running down her face ruining her makeup. Seras was in a slight shock, but soon she regained her composure, drawing her eyes slowly up. Blood dripping down from her cut cheek and cracked lips, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Wrong move", she murmured to Morus, "Look behind me". To Morus's surprise and utmost horror she saw Lord Vlad stride up to them, with his sword unsheathed. "See you hell", Seras whispered right next to Morus's ear, "Because the devil has come out to play". A cruel smirk stretched across her face. Vlad wrapped his arm around Seras's waist and pulled her gently away from Morus whose trembling form made her look to pitiful. Seras felt a small pang of remorse but then remembered she had this coming for quite some time, so casting away her feelings of pity she slowly looked away knowing that this would be that last time she would see Morus is one whole piece.

"You dare hit my aide?" Vlad's rich baritone voice echoed through the hall, making Morus shiver even more in fear, she tried to speak in her defence but Vlad silenced her His eyes were pitch black staring down at her, his expression was so hateful and terrifying that Morus could feel years of her life being stripped away. "You dare hit my servant. My first follower. The one who had stayed by my since I was a child. You dare hit her?" Vlad made to room for argument, soon Morus was no longer able to hold her own weight, her legs collapsing beneath her. A small puddle appeared beneath her legs as she continued to shiver.

"Pl-please my Lo-", a flash of silver and suddenly she was no longer looking at Vlad's face but the ceiling. Her head had been cleanly cut off, blood began raining down from her neck. The women who standing around as witness screamed out in shock, as they felt the warm blood splatter onto their clothes and skin. Several unable to handle the fact that a person head come flying off in front of them fell unconscious. The few males who watched the scene shook their head in disappointment, acknowledging the fact that the poor women whose head had come off had done wrong. Upsetting Vlad was the worst possible thing to do, and especially hurting the one women he actually had any care for.

He smashed down his sword on the now dead female, again and again. Hacking at her already mutilated body. Her blood, flesh and bone mashing together into a thick chunky soup. Seras cringed, that was excessive, the blood splattering onto Vlad as he shielded away from the gore and splatters. Finally when he was done he drew his sword and tightening his hold onto Seras's waist and flung her over his broad shoulders, marching away leaving the now maimed body of Morus. Seras said nothing as she allowed herself to be manhandled, not wanted to invoke anymore of Vlad's wrath.

Vlad was completely silent during the entire walk, Seras didn't attempt to make any conversation, patiently waiting for Vlad's anger to simmer down. He kicked open his chamber doors open and slammed it shut, turning the lock for the doors. He dropped Seras onto his bed, unsheathing his sword and flung it into the red flames of the fire. Refusing to use the sword ever again, with her filthy blood staining the blade. After throwing the sword away he returned to Seras's side kneeling down by her side, taking her face in his hands. Carefully wiping away the dry blood from her skin, to his satisfaction her lips had already healed and the cut on her cheek had almost disappeared. The redness had already faded away and soon within a couple moments there wasn't even a trace of the attack on her face.

He brought his lips onto her temple, cheeks and hands; kissing fervently. His eyes gazing at her with such sorrow. "Where else did she hit you? Do you have any other injuries?" Vlad said calmly but Seras could clearly see the raging fire within his eyes. He would not leave this incident alone until every person who had done her wrong was reprimanded, or even better in Vlad's eyes; dead.

Seras shook her head, sitting still letting him inspect her arms, and neck and anywhere else. Finding this a little irritating she pulled his hands away from her skin. "I'm fine. You would know this by now", she murmured giving him a reassuring smile. "See totally fine", waving her arms still smiling trying to cool down Vlad's anger. "And besides I was handling it fine by myself", Seras said.

Vlad gave her a sharp look, "Of course you were", he said sarcastically. Vlad got up and pulled her with him. "Come along, we are going for a little walk and while we walk you will point out very female you has wronged you", he began dragging her towards the door. Seras didn't want to go back out, she was already very tired today. Pulling against his arm she attempted to stop him of his tracks, cursing his brute strength her flimsy arms.

"Stop Vlad, I don't want to go out again today. Can I just tell you the names?" Seras pleaded, she honestly didn't want to see their horrified faces knowing their end was near. And she felt drained after this entire experience, not to mention she used a bit of sorcery when she wasn't supposed to. Vlad stopped in his tracks and let out a huge sigh.

"Alright then", he didn't let go of her arm but led her back to his bed and let her sit down. He watched her close her eyes briefly, her eyes turning into an indigo as she stared up at the ceiling. Vlad finally let go of her arm and pulled a chair over to her so they sat opposite of each other. Seras rubbed her wrists where he had his death-grip on them, trying to get the blood flowing once more.

It was quiet for a moment until Vlad broke the silence, "When…you left for a moment. I was worried…that you had left me, abandoned me, that you had disappeared without a trace. Leaving me behind by myself again", his voice almost shaky and hesitant, revealing a small part of him which was weak and insecure. He had sealed off his hearts so many years ago, it was rare for him to act like this. Seras never questioned it, she knew he was happy enough for her to be by his side. This weak side of him he had never revealed to another, only her.

She blinked her eyes in surprise, and laughed. Vlad flashed his eyes up in shock. Why was she laughing? He growled at her as she continued to laugh, she leaned closer to him and flicked his forehead. He jolted back in surprise as he held onto his forehead, the slight stinging sensation rang in his head.

"Did you feel that?" Seras said wryly, her sharp teeth showing as she grinned. She took his hand and placed it over her heart, there he could fell this dull throbbing. It was a terribly slow thumping and soft. As it wasn't there in the first place, but he could feel it. "I'm here, aren't I? Or do you still believe that I'm a delusion made from your mind?" A bubble of laughter erupted from throat as she remembered the first time he met her. The first time he saw her was eleven, but the first time she met him was much earlier.

Vlad leaned in and placed his ear over her chest, listening to the constant thumping of her heart, the rhythmic beat soothed his worries and instantly calmed him down. "You can hear it right?" Seras said with a small smile. Vlad lifted his head and stroked her golden hair, and nodded.

"Then I'm here", she said lightly, her eyes twinkling. Vlad's lips twitched, his eyes on her lips. They were glistening and full, he wanted to. But before he could even act upon his impulse Seras pulled away from his reach, "I know it's only noon, but I'm going to take a bath. I'll talk to you later, okay?" Seras said as she let loose of her which was in a low braid. Vlad nodded numbly, as he put his own hand over his heart. Seras had already left to the bathroom but Vlad was sitting still. His heart was beating frantically, as if trying to escape its own chest cavity.

It hurt so much.

* * *

The story will continue in the next chapter, if you read the top then you know why I typed this up. Thanks for the many reviews, a lot of them are guest reviews so they don't show up until a couple days later, but I still can read them in in my gmail. To the French girl who typed her review in French, I can't read French but thanks to google translate I was able to see what you wrote. And thanks for that. Good to know that my readers are multilingual. I myself am actually Chinese. Big surprise, lol.

This chapter is slightly shorter than my previous ones, but then again this wasn't part of my plan so sorry.

Morus is latin for fool, tomfool, berk, blunderhead etc. There are variations for the word 'fool' in Latin but you will hav to find out for yourself.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Nineteen to Twenty-seven

Seras hummed an unfamiliar tune as she pruned her flowers, cutting away the rotten stems and plucking away the dying leaves, she carefully tended to her plants. Her mind was elsewhere at the time as she worked, she would every now and then look out to the window and beyond the walls of the city, just staring out at the distance. Vlad paused for a moment, looking away from his documents and forms that had to be signed and dealt with. He looked up at Seras who was perched on his windowsill still pruning her flowers, the tune of her humming changed as she worked. It sounded foreign and strange but nonetheless he liked it. He stretched his arms and got up from his seat, sauntering up to her as she worked. She peered up from her flowers with wide blinking eyes in question, he sat next to her as took one of the thrown away stems of the flower, twirling it in his fingers.

"Your mind seems to be elsewhere. What are you thinking about?" Vlad murmured as he stroked her hair. She seemed to always be looking out the window these days, and despite haven taken the throne as the rightful Voivode of Wallachia she always seemed to be in a despondent mood. He was on the throne for only half a year and she seemed to be worried than usual. She took his hand and placed his much larger in her hands. The palm facing up, she studied his hand for a moment and finally with a huge sigh she placed his hand down once more.

"What? What is wrong?" Vlad persisted, turning her chin so she would face him. His eyes furrowing in confusion and worry. She looked up at him, her lips pursed in reluctance.

"Prepare your troops, my lord. You will be soon helping your cousin Stephen ascend the Moldavian throne, against Petru Aron", Seras mumbled as she looked away. Vlad blinked his eyes slowly, as leaned back against the window. His fingers drumming against the window panes as he thought.

"How soon?" Vlad said as he watched Seras's expression, it didn't change. If she was worried about this than was there something terrible to happen to him or her? Or something else far beyond his knowing? He did not know.

"In exactly half a year, Vlad" Seras said as she got up, dusting the stray leaves off of her tunic. The shimmering gold was complimentary of Vlad who had showered her with jewellery and gold and more silk than any women could ever wear in their entire life. But to Vlad's smugness he knew Seras would live many lives so he made use of that excuse to buy her more and more expensive ornaments and trinkets and many other baubles. Seras was reluctant to wear such things considering how costly they were, but Vlad was soon able to persuade her and she wore them. But she never strayed away from her main clothes which never changed no matter what occasion. Vlad had recognized it as some sort of religious robes, or perhaps what a priestess would. But the design of it was most definitely from the Roman Empire and its time of conquest. It made Vlad think about how old Seras really was, but the more he thought about it the more it clouded his vision of her, so he never delved too deep into her past. There were a few several times where she mentioned her past but nothing too deep, saying that one day when he was old and on his deathbed would she reveal her life before she was the witch he sees before him right now.

"I owe him and my deceased uncle that. Very well I shall send a letter of support to Stephen", Vlad got up and strode past Seras who placed the vase of flowers back as the centrepiece of one of his tables. Fluffing up the small leaves and petal a little, a small but content smile on her face as she was quite pleased with herself. Vlad pulled his chair out and sat back down, dipping his quill into the ink and scrawling against the parchment in his elegant handwriting. The ink splattering in a few places, as the nib of the quill scratched across the page, "Useless", Vlad muttered as he threw away quill, which its nib was now crooked and bent.

"Shall I meet him as well? I did show myself to them while you were in their care", Seras said absentmindedly, wiping her hands on a piece of silk. Vlad immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up at her with wide eyes. Standing up abruptly from his chair, which violently fell onto the floor he walked up to Seras grabbing onto her shoulders and shook them lightly.

"Did you not erase their memories when we left so many years ago?" Vlad said, worry clouding his features. She couldn't erase his memories now, not now after so many years have passed. If Stephen was to suddenly not remember who this 'Seras' was, that would be too suspicious. She still looked exactly the same as the last time he saw them. Seras slowly blinked as she retraced her memories, she shook her head in response.

"No. We left in such a hurry I did not even think about it", Seras said. She saw Vlad opening his mouth in protest and the anger that would come along with it but she placed her finger on his lips to stop him from talking. "But that is no worry", Seras said slowly. She pried Vlad's hand off of her shoulders and took a step back from him. "Now let's see, we met them in the year of 1448 and now it is 1456. So eight years have passed", she mumbled to herself as she did the maths in her head. "I have the appearance of a nineteen year old so now I should look like a twenty-seven year old. Alright then", she took another couple steps away from him, as she mumbled a few words. She clenched her hands into tight fists, letting her fingernails dig into her flesh and draw out some blood.

Her eyes closed briefly, and when they opened the light crystal blue turned into a dark indigo, dark tendrils swarmed around her and encased her in a dark smog like cocoon. A flash of crimson red darted around the dark patterns and grey like substance which faintly smelled of ash and burning wood, and finally when it dissipated Vlad had to rub his eyes a couple times to make sure he was seeing the same woman which emerged from it. It was Seras, the same old Seras who had not changed over the fourteen years he had known her, but except she was older?

Her hair reached her feet in locks of golden tufts which stuck out in odd areas and was scruffier near the top of her head but smoother down the bottom. Her baby fat had disappeared and there was small but evident lines underneath her eyes, her jawline was sharper and she was no longer the child-like seductress but a sultry temptress with a swaying body full of curves, she was also slightly taller, with more slender and longer legs. She tapped against her lips as she thought for a moment 'ahhing' as she almost forgot one more thing. The last finishing touch of it all was her eyes, normally they were a sharp blue, clear as a crystal. But now suddenly the sharpness faded and turned mellower, much like the stillness of a pond rather than the raging of a river. She patted down her robes which remained the same and walking past Vlad who was still in shock admired herself in the mirror.

"I think this is what I would look like, I mean I never did grow beyond nineteen, but now that I think about it. It wouldn't have been too bad!" She laughed as twirled around as she continued to peer at herself in the mirror. "I will have to cut this hair though…" Sera mumbled as she stepped on her hair, pulling up bunches of her hair high up and quickly braiding it. Vlad slowly turned around to see Seras still standing in front of the mirror, fiddling with her hair.

"Is that…what would you look like if you were my age?" Vlad said slowly. His breath almost airy and light at the revelation of the fact, his first step towards her were shaky and hesitant but seeing that it was only her appearance that had changed he came closer once more. She nodded most innocently, smiling right at him.

"Well this is what I'm a assuming so, I'm not too sure myself. After all I die-…" Seras paused and looked down, her eyes suddenly distant. "Never mind…But that is beside the point, is this convincing enough?" Seras said gleefully as she danced away from his reach, twirling around in circles as her dressed swayed around her waist in the most seductive way. She looked much older so she didn't seem as innocent of right now but more of a seductress with a sultry and sensual sense of rhythmic beat, she didn't realise this as she danced around the room. Laughing as she spun around, bowing to Vlad with a wry smile on her face, her arms outstretched. She was child-like in nature with her intentions nothing but innocent and virtuous, but in Vlad's mind he thought of something much different.

"This form…how long can you keep it up?" Vlad came up to her, stopping her of her prancing as she looked up at him. His arms on her waist as he drew her closer to his form. She realised what he was doing and deciding not to incite anymore of his desires she quickly drew herself away, but as soon as she did that Vlad pulled her back into his reach.

Seras frowned is disapproval, but Vlad simply ignored her. Sighing she decided to just answer his question and leave things be, "As long as I want", Seras said shortly. Vlad raised a brow in amusement, wrapping his arms around her waist even tighter, enwrapping her in his scent.

Deciding enough was enough her body collapsed into a heavy body of smoke, swirling away from him underneath his feet. The smoke travelling away to the balcony, soon materialising into a solid form. "Careful, Vlad", Seras said with her eyes deepening in colour, "I will bite". Seras didn't like this, Vlad was becoming more and more daring with each passing day. It wasn't that his sexual desire wasn't being met but more like he had particular preferences. And he had been hounding for Seras for many years, but she never gave him a chance. There were plenty of women for him to lay with but they were nothing but pieces of meat, nothing inside their heads. Thoughtless and single-minded, there was never anything to talk to them about.

And Vlad was totally fine with that, he wouldn't had wanted them anyways. They all wanted two things from him, his utter attention and to be his wife. He would give neither, however Seras was now giving him lists of potential wives from noble families with money and power. It cut him deep every time when she came with a new candidate for a wife. And he had no choice, he would have to marry.

* * *

" _Why don't I just marry you?" Vlad said with a cheeky smile etched on his face, his chin resting on his knuckles as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes following her form as she paced around the room, deep in thought._

" _Haha, very funny Vlad", Seras said sarcastically, as she flipped through her list which she had meticulously created for Vlad. "Now pick, I don't have all day. I need to remake your sword which had been broken by your recklessness", she said showing him the list and with the complimentary drawings that came along with. She had actually travelled to the candidates abodes and in the shadows drew many sketched of them, making them realistic as possible. Putting down key pointers of them and hobbies, likes and interests and their strong points. Almost everything about them that was appealing to Vlad, but of course she also put down their weaknesses and things that would upset Vlad just to be sure. His eyes looking up at her, as she tore out a few pages and threw them into the fire cursing softly._

" _Look here, doesn't she seem nice", Seras remarked pointing out one of the females in her list. Vlad barely batted an eye, showing indifference. Seras sighed and sat down next to him, placing the list on his hands. "Fine then, you look at it yourself", she said scratching her head._

 _Taking a sip of wine, from her cup she tapped her fingers on her arm rest absentmindedly. Unbeknownst to Vlad she couldn't actually taste the wine, nothing but ash. She drank the wine simply because it dizzied her vision for a couple moments. It made her senses dull, but she had to drink copious amounts to actually feel these affects. There was also the fact that it made her feel human, even just for a moment. Technically she didn't even need to eat, her body's metabolism was too fast to actually absorb the nutrients and protein. Defecating was also a long gone use, she didn't have the feel for toiletry needs or the hunger for human food. She kept herself full by simply taking in small bits of energy from living organisms around her. Whether it be plants, birds or other humans which she walked past on a seemingly normal day. Taking small amounts from each separate being was safe in her opinion._

 _They never realised, but there one person she never dared to take energy from. Vlad. Never once did she take any of his energy. That was his alone and she wouldn't dare._

* * *

Looking outside she could see the sun was soon setting, and in a far off distance she could see a crow, coming ever closer and closer. She let out a huge sigh as the crow neared she held out her arm, letting the crow land down onto her forearm. His talons digging into her soft flesh but she didn't feel the pain.

"How have you been, you little rascal", Seras murmured, stroking the back of his neck, ruffling his feathers a little. The crowed cawed pleasantly as he felt his Master's soft and gentle touch, leaning in for more. "You look tired…" Seras remarked quietly, cupping the crow in her hands she brought him inside, Vlad stared at the crow which he suddenly felt the irrationality of jealousy.

"That bird is…?" Vlad started, as he stared down at the large tuft of black which she was holding.

"And old friend", Seras said as she scratched the crow's jawline and the top of his head. "He has been with me since I was a child, through the tough and thin of it all", a small but pleasant smile spread across her face as a flood of fond memories encased her thoughts. The crow cawed softly, its small beady eyes looking up at Vlad with wary and distrust. "I'm serving him right now", Seras clarified. The crow cawed once more, and to Vlad's surprise she knew exactly what the crow was saying. "You don't like him?" She giggled, "Yes well, he is a hard character to be around at times", she said softly. The crow hopped from her hands and hopping up along her arm and up onto her shoulders her watched Vlad carefully with its black eyes.

"I hate him already", Vlad said dully with like a child-like anger. It was impulsive with no real reasoning other than just hating for the bird for being itself.

"What?" Seras said exasperatedly as she stared at Vlad with wide eyes. Was he serious? The crow cawed loudly at Vlad, its feathers ruffling and spread apart. Seras petted him to calm him. "You know he understands human speech", Seras stated while still trying to calm the crow down.

Vlad snorted, "Good, no need for you to translate my words then", he leaned in, until he was just a few sort centimetres away from the bird. "Get your own woman", he hissed. The crow suddenly violently launched forward, with full intentions of pecking one Vlad's eyes out, but Sera managed to catch him and pull him back. Vlad had a short sword already drawn out to cut the bird in half, Seras growled a little when she saw the menacing look in his eyes.

"No Alabastrites! You cannot", Seras said angrily, as she flicked the crows wings. "And as for you", she turned to Vlad, "Don't rile him up", she pinched him arm.

Vlad sat back on his bed leaning back against the headboard, Alabastrites hopped off Seras's shoulder and with burst of energy he flew up onto the top on the bed, standing on one the posts as he preened himself.

"Don't stand there Alabastrites, I'll take you to my room", Seras said calling out to the bird. He immediately swooped down from the top and landed down onto her head. "I'll be going to sleep Vlad", Seras said but she didn't even wait for his answer as she and her crow disappeared into a dark haze of smoke, slipping from underneath the door and past the unbeknownst guards. Vlad looked at where she was previously standing, seeing that there was also a small black feather on his rugs. Heaving himself from his bed he picked up the feather, twirling it in his fingers he almost missed a very important question. "How old is that bird then?" Vlad said with narrowed eyes in confusion, he placed the feather on his desk as he ran his hand through his inky hair as he thought about the bird. He could ask the bird for the answers which he had so yearned for many years, it sounded ridiculous but he had seen enough crazy things in his time while walking on this earth that he was willing to talk to a bird and be labelled as crazy.

One would've thought that it is strange for one to talk to another in a room despite being told that only the King was allowed in his private chambers. Well due to a small but useful spell, Seras enchanted the doors of his room so no-one would be able to hear anything. Even the walls were enchanted, no sound could be heard from the room itself.

Only when the doors were opened would the enchantment cease to work, but Vlad never left the doors open. They were always closed. He didn't spend much time in his room anyways, always in the royal halls and kings chambers where he heard the problems and other minor issues. He had barely had his position and he was already swarmed with so many duties as the Voivode of Wallachia, which he accepted. It kept him busy, he never had the time to be idle.

When he would have children of his own and no duties he vowed that he would travel the world. He would take Seras with him, and they would travel the world together. Even if his life was near its end.

* * *

 _Alabastrites_ \- Onyx, stalagmites (latin)

I think I will add some fighting scenes the next chapter, just a thought. I feel this story is lacking action and political strife, so I need to add that. I don't even know the name of Vlad's first wife, the one who suicided, I know the second one. So I need to do a flashback or something like that in one of the later chapters to explain some things. And yes, Seras doesn't really feel attracted to Vlad, you guys can wait for any sort of romantic notion. I'll add it later when the the story further digresses.

I'm trying to historically correct, but I can't get everything correct so don't stab me. Small mistakes tend to happen, the same goes with my spelling errors or missing words. My beta reader is at school right now, I'm at home because I'm sick. I can't bother her, so I need to proofread myself. I've been sitting in the same chair for three hours so cut me slack.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Enraptured

Seras ducked to dodge the flung aside table, narrowly cutting her cheek. The table crashed behind her, splintering pieces flying past her. Her eyes staring right ahead, silently watching Vlad continually destroy items in his room in anger. A chair. A table. A part of his bed. And a window. Thankfully his wife was somewhere else so she wouldn't do anything stupid and bear the brunt of his anger. There was only Seras. She remained completely quiet, standing still as she patiently waited for his anger to simmer down, her eyes demeanour remaining tranquil and relaxed. This wasn't the first time he had an outburst of anger, and she learnt that the best way to deal with his anger was to just wait until he had gathered his wits back. It was dangerous to deal with him when he was in a blood-rage of anger. He could process nothing inside his head, simply a pure white anger that would consume his thoughts.

Seras felt that he was overreacting to the situation, he was after all a twenty-eight year old adult but what could she say, she was centuries old, nothing really could make her angry nor sad anymore. Any loved one was long gone and there was no one even alive to remember who she was. She now a legend or perhaps a fable. But she too felt his anger, the Ottoman Sultan Mehmed had some gal to ask for a tribute. A large tribute in fact, ten thousand ducats* and five hundred soldiers because of his alliance Matthias Corvinus in an attempt to keep the Ottomans out of Wallachia*. Seras felt Vlad's anger finally simmer down and with quiet and tentative voice she slowly came up to him and started to talk.

"My lord, what is your command?" Seras came up him, taking his hands which were bleeding profusely, kissing them lightly. The wounds closing closely as she worked her enchantments over the skin, "Tell me your command. Your order. Your word is my word", Seras urged him, pleading to him. Wanting his anger to disappear. She was meant to be his servant, the one who should be conveying his anger was her.

Vlad let out a shaky sigh as he looked down at his Seras, his faithful, honest Seras. Never had she failed him, never let him down, his loyal servant. The one who served him wholeheartedly without any second questions, the only one who come so close to his heart but yet at the same time sealed her own heart. She continued to look up at him with expectant eyes, Vlad gripped onto her hands tighter and pulled her up.

"Stand, Seras. This is what you shall do. Those Turkish envoys have shown me disrespect and dared to come my homeland asking for a tribute on the behalf of their lord. They refuse to even take off their hats to me, the Voivode of Wallachia than I shall have their hats nailed to their heads", Vlad said sternly. He watched her expression, there was no change. "I would have my soldiers nail it to their heads for me, but you shall do something even more sinister. Listen to my order Seras, and heed it well". His hand cupping her cheeks, feeling the warm skin against his cold hands.

"Yes my lord", Seras said quietly as she pulled away and bowed to him. Her hand crossed over her chest in respect and reverence for her master and lord. A small but noticeable smile spread across his face.

* * *

She watched them as they slept, bright blue eyes blinking the darkness of the shadows, but of course they were wary leaving one of their companions as their guard making sure nothing was amiss. The man however was on the brink of collapsing into a deep sleep, but his eyes fluttered open every time they closed, refusing to fall into slumber. She melted from the shadows, her skirt ruffling against the cold floor. The Turk immediately got up brandishing his sword, its cold metal glinting in the moonlight. His mouth opening in to cry out and to signal his companions that there was an intruder. But suddenly his voice couldn't come out, his throat felt stuck and he could only choke out some few incoherent words.

But it was enough to wake one of his friends who stirred in his sleep and turning over to see his friend who was still standing still with his sword out. He was paralysed, unable to move and unable to speak he could not even turn to face his companion to warn them of the demoness who had melted into his shadow, silently watching the turn of events.

"What is wrong Kuzey? Someone there?" His bedsheets shifting as he slowly got into a sitting position. Seras sensed the impending danger, so she responded.

"I saw something Mahzun, I'm going to investigate. You go back to sleep, but tomorrow who will be taking guard", Seras said light-heartedly, her voice replicating the man that she had in her hold. Kuzey's eyes widened in shock, what was this witchcraft.

"Yes, yes. Very well, do what you need to do", Mahzun said tiredly as he lay back in bed. Pulling his bedsheets over his head, soft snores could soon be heard. Kuzey still not able to do anything began to panic, what was happening?! He only had a few moments to see who the person was but he knew that the one who had him in this hold was Vlad Dracula's servant. The blonde-headed female who was his most trusted advisor who never said anything to anyone but would always silently whisper in Vlad's ear. Known to be fast thinking and most sharp-witted, many times has her almost future like seeing advice and persuasion saved Vlad from danger and unworthy contracts with other countries and partnerships. Despite having no real position in the order of power of the court she was seen as the most valuable person and the one you needed to talk to if you ever wanted to close to the unmovable Vlad.

She was always near him, or in his presence. She was closer to him than his own wife, who he was barely married to due to his inability to stay faithful to one woman in bed. Kuzey's mind was racing, suddenly things made sense to him, why Vlad was so powerful and almighty. With his conquest always going smoothly and his power growing ever so quickly. With the aid of this witch by his side, everything could be possible. His wounds always healed so impossibly quickly, his stamina of a hundred and his armour was impenetrable. All because of this woman.

After making sure his companions were asleep she slowly materialised from his shadow, her robes pulling away from the shadowy depths of the darkness. The scent of ash and burnt wood hit his nose, it was faint but the scent followed her. She turned to face him, as she tilted her head to take a better look at him. He was still unable to move and speak, so he could only watch.

Her finger touched lips ever so slightly, her eyes shifting in colour, her voice deepening and becoming hypnotic. Crimson red glowing brightly in the dark of the night as an ancient and powerful magic pooled in her eyes, a sultry and sensual smirk graced her lips as she leaned forward to Kuzey. Kuzey's suddenly turned the same colour as hers, his pupils dilating as he focused his sole attention on the witch. His body was suddenly was released from its invisible hold but he no longer cared about it. He was enraptured by this woman.

"Nail them. Kill them. Forget everything. Let insanity consume you", she whispered as she brushed her hands past his hair as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her skin burning against his, Kazey's breath become haggard and he was barely in control of emotions. Her touches incited something in himself, he wanted to do nothing but kiss her feet and worship the very ground she stood on.

" _Nail them. Kill them. Forget everything. Insanity…_ " He murmured breathlessly. Seras smiled and unravelled her arms around him, taking his open palms and placing a bag of nails and a hammer in them.

He turned to take one last look at his companions while they were peacefully sleeping, but this time something was different. A crazed smile stretched across his face, " _Nail them…kill them…forget…insanity!_ " He laughed, as he ripped the bag open, the nails dropping onto the floor. Clattering against the cold stone, his hand scratching at his skin in urge. Her touch left his skin I flames, want and hot burning desire. He needed to do this, to please her, to gain her favour. He took one last look at her with pleading eyes, his breath becoming laboured as he scratched at his throat. This feeling, the feeling of want and the desire to satisfy was consuming him.

" _Nail…nail…nail them. For her. My goddess_ ", he mumbled as he staggered up to his companions. His hands trembling, he barely could hold the nails in his hand and the hammer kept slipping from his sweaty palms. But he refused to let go.

"Good bye", Seras said shortly. Her eyes returning to its blue state, still glowing brightly though. She took a step back as her body turned to a black smoke, pooling around on the floor before escaping through the window. Leaving not a single trace of her being there, the smell of ash and burnt wood easily disappearing as she did. Her smoke like form travelling through the various rooms of the castle before finally coming to Vlad's private chambers. She made the small effort of peeking into Vlad's bedroom, it was a little past midnight and she saw Vlad and Elisabeta was still not asleep.

Vlad was ignoring her as usual, unfortunately Vlad had no love for the woman he married. His sole attention was always elsewhere, and Elisabeta could never grab his attention. And despite all her hard effort of gaining Vlad's favour it always went array. She knew herself she wouldn't even be married to him if it hadn't been the help of his aide, Seras. No matter what she did, she could not bring herself the woman. There were so many reasons to hate her, but she just didn't have any courage to hate her. She was such a weak character in the first place, she was afraid of looking at blood. She was utterly squeamish, the very sight of blood and sinew terrified her.

She was utterly useless as well, she had no opinion for herself only knowing how to look pretty and nod with a pleasant smile. She could do nothing to change herself, knowing nothing but how to please a man, and keep them interested enough to get them to bed and lay with them. And if lucky enough, bear their child. But she had no luck yet, she was nowhere close to becoming pregnant.

She was beginning to fear that she was infertile and that she would be cast aside, she could not let that happen. So she began to seek the help of Seras, the one person she didn't want to see. But her knowledge in the arts of medicine and healing was far too great, she needed her help. And Seras did help, giving her pregnancy inducing medicines, helping fertilisation. But nothing seemed to work.

Seras kept quiet though, she made them to make Elisabeta feel better about herself, but in reality she was an infertile woman. A defect, there was no possible way for her to become pregnant. No human means at least and Seras was not going to bother with something as trivial as that, after all, Vlad just needed to find another woman. No problem.

"Won't you join me in bed?" Elisabeta pleaded as she touched his arm gently. Vlad violently pulled his arm away, cussing as he continued his work. Her face showing hurt and pain, what did she do wrong? Her hand trembling in fear and her eyes tearing up in confusion.

Vlad slowly looked up to see his crying wife and let out a harsh sigh. "If you are going to cry, do it somewhere else. Do not bother me", he said tiredly shooing her away with a derogative wave of dismissal. His eyes laced with boredom and disinterest, Elisabeta's tears burst forth again in heavier streams of salted water. She just didn't understand. Gathering her robes she quickly left the room and slammed the door shut, as she fled away from her husband in a fit of sadness and anger. Her maids following her quickly in confusion, not knowing what had happened. Just following their mistress as she weaved her way through the castle, finding her own chamber.

Vlad never looked up, his quill scratching away. His candlelight shimmered a silver as the wax turned blood red, he looked up and around the room. Seras emerged from one of his silk pillows, the fabric twisting and contorting as her illusion like body started materialising into a solid form. The sleeves of her robes falling from the air beside her as she blinked her eyes. Vlad put down his quill and got up from his chair and walked up to her.

Seras spoke before Vlad could even ask her, "Your wife is upset. Perhaps being a little gentler would make her a little happier", Seras said, her voice wasn't accusing or hateful. She was simply stating a fact and how she didn't appreciate how Elisabeta was being held as. "Perhaps you should treat her as you do to me", she patted the spot next to her, suggesting for Vlad to sit next to her. He did so, his weight shifted the bed so Seras tilted to one side, the gravity pulling her over to Vlad.

He snorted, "You make her seem better than she actually is. And you needn't hide the fact that she cannot bear a child. I have long ago figured that out", Vlad said tiredly, rubbing his eyes. That made no difference for him, finding another woman was of no trouble for him. Seras nodded absentmindedly.

"So, how did it go?" Vlad asked mischievously, as he leaned in. Seras blinked her eyes in surprise. "Tell me, is it done?"

A cruel smirk spread across her face as her eyes narrowed, turning into the most sinister scarlet. Vlad took this as a yes, he let out a bellow of laughter as he doubled over. His most pure and innocent Seras had actually done it. He shoulders shaking as he laughed, but then again she wasn't really innocent, she was equally evil and malicious as the devil himself. Of course she wasn't naturally like this, only choosing to be like that when angered or upset. But that so rarely happened.

"You should've been there", Seras sighed as she lay against the many pillows, her hair splaying out around her. Creating a halo of gold around her, in the dim lit room. Vlad raised a brow in question as he took her hand and rubbed it soothingly.

"Is that so?" Vlad said off-handily. Seras shot up suddenly, pillows flying off of her. Vlad jumped back, startled. His eyes wide and blinking in shock.

"I almost forgot about that!" She grabbed Vlad's head and brought it close to her own forehead. Their foreheads touching as her hand cupped over his ears. Vlad had been so surprised and startled he almost pulled away but at last moment he let her do as she wished. "Close your eyes", Seras asked. Her breath smelt of wine and burnt paper, it was such a strange smell but it brought him peace. He closed his eyes and after a moment of silence he felt an unfamiliar presence in his mind protrude inside his thoughts. Poking around and finally he saw something.

He saw one of the Turkish envoys, but something was different. His height was suddenly was shorter, his eyesight was so utterly clear, and everything was tinted red. He saw the man brandishing his sword, at him and he felt his body disappear and collapse into the man's shadow. All the memories flooded into him in such a endless stream that he could barely process what he was seeing.

But soon he realised he was looking through Seras's eyes and was seeing what she saw when she entered into their guest room. He watched in morbid fascination as the scene unfolded right in front of him.

" _Nail…nail…nail them. For her. My goddess"._

This man hated her just one moment ago, and now he was suddenly he was like a lost puppy. He could feel nothing but want from this person, a different type of want. It wasn't one of love, but desire to serve. A hot burning desire to please her, to worship her, to kiss her very sandals. To be her slave and her servant. He made him tingle strangely and made him question his very being. Was he not the same to an extent?

It made him feel strange and even after she drew her mind away from his he could still feel the shivers of the man's gaze at him…no her. The sensation trailed down his spine, it was unforgettable. This undying faith and urge to serve her to the point of killing his friends was so enrapturing. If he had that power…

"Are you alright Vlad?" Seras said quietly, as she touched his chin. "Was that too much? If you need rest I will leave you", she got up but Vlad grabbed her hand.

"No…stay. Keep my company", he murmured, his rich voice soft, almost sounding delicate and fragile. Seras lifted a brow but she complied.

"Very well my lord, but I leave before sundown". Vlad pulled her into his embrace, her presence alone made him feel so calm and safe.

His last tie to sanity.

* * *

Turkish names are kind of fun.

Kuvey - from the north

Mahzun - miserable

*1459, Ottoman Sultan Mehmed II sent envoys to Vlad to urge him to pay a delayed tribute of 10,000 ducats and 500 recruits into the Ottoman forces. Vlad refused, because if he had paid the 'tribute', as the tax was called at the time, it would have meant a public acceptance of Wallachia as part of the Ottoman Empire. Vlad, like most of his predecessors and successors, maintained the independence of Wallachia. On the pretext that they had refused to raise their "hats" to him, Vlad had the Turkish envoys killed by nailing their turbans to their heads.

I feel like Kouta Hirano did quite a well job of portraying Vlad in the manga and anime. I think so at least, some of you may not think so but it's just my opinion. This will be a long fanfiction, I am going to spend a long time on this...

I did this out of fun, to waste my spare time. I had a strange idea and I simply wanted to share it for the heck of it, I however did not expect so much support from my readers. So thanks for that.

I don't like messaging, but I'll have you know I read all your reviews and it makes me really happy to know people are enjoying this strange fanfiction. I guess you get a peak into my deranged and strange thought processes of my mind.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Ash

The wailing of children, the tormented screams of the women, the battle hardened cries of the men, everything was so familiar. Seras closed her eyes, she closed of her heart as she steeled her composure as she listened to the cries of the weak and victims of Vlad's onslaught of soldiers. It would be a solid victory for them, but it was a terrible price to pay. She had cast her God so many centuries ago, but yet she prayed for the lost souls of this dark and terrible night. The only light on this moonless night was the blazing flames burning on the thatched houses and on the villagers.

This was the third village that they had devastated, and there was more to continue. Slowly opening her eyes she saw a peasant woman crawl up to her with a small child in her arms, an arrow protruding from her back as she struggled to maintain her breath. She looked up to see the cool blue eyes of Seras as she watched her with a placid expression. She shielded her child the best she could, streams of blood leaking from her mouth. Her eyes wide and desperate, as she silently pleaded for mercy.

Seras's heart felt the stabbing pain of guilt and self-accusation, she instinctively knelt down and held out her hand to the young child. The young child looked up at her, with the same blue eyes which mirrored hers. A flood of unwanted memories came crashing down her, ones that she had locked away so long ago. She flinched as she suddenly drew back her hand, the woman looking at her with such wide and terrified eyes as she tried to pull her daughter away. Distrust, hate, sorrow. All these emotions swirled around in this woman's eyes and Seras understood them well. The smell of burnt flesh and ash clouded her senses as another wave of nausea hit her, everything seemed too familiar. This scene, it had happened before so long ago. When she was still human.

Suddenly the woman gasped out in pain, the child wailed in pain, and then there was silence from both. Seras felt a looming shadow over her and as she drew up her eyes she saw him. The Dark Prince of Wallachia. Vlad Tepes, a name given so freely by the citizens of his land and the enemies of his country. He sat upon a black haired mare with pitch black eyes, his inky black spilling over his shoulders as he flicked the sword to rid the blood on it. His black armour glistening with blotches of blood staining his sleeves. She felt warm blood trickle down from her face, she looked down at the now dead child and mother. She took deep and steadying breaths as she calmed herself of the inner turmoil which was ravaging the inner most thoughts of her mind. She didn't want to even think about her past.

Without a word spoken between the two, she walked over to the steed and pulled herself onto the mare. Letting Vlad wrap his arms around her waist as he let her sit at the front, Seras took one last look at the two lost souls, knowing they could avoided their deaths if they hadn't come up to her. She could only surround herself in death and suffering, knowing that it was a vicious cycle which could never end. After all, she was the one who abandoned God, casting away humanity and everything that made her human.

The siege on the village had ended with great big cheers erupting from the soldiers of Wallachia, but the true objective of the mission was not fulfilled. Invading Bulgaria and laying siege to their land and people was a factor based of fear and terror, but the people would rise again if their leader was not killed, Mehmed the Second. It was a failure. Vlad was calm and unnerved by the fact that he had slaughtered thousands. Seras didn't look down, wanting to spare herself the gore and blood. She merely looked at the blood streaked sky, as if it was mocking her. The dawn sun peeking through the horizon, casting long shadowed figures through the barren landscape. The shadows danced, making crude expressions as they laughed at her. Seras narrowed her eyes, "Begone pests", with a small wave of her hand they squealed out in pain as they saw their bodies disappear. These small little demons always swarmed around where there the scent of death and blood. Disguising themselves as birds, rodents, or simply hiding in the shadows. Low level and no real power, simply there to feed off the negative feelings such as hate and despair and perhaps every now and then there would be one strong enough to eat up the stray souls of the deceased. But that so rarely happened around her, such a high level being they didn't dare come even near her.

"What is wrong?" Vlad murmured in her ear, his arms circling around her waist protectively. Seras shook her head in disagreement and watched the soldiers' part way for their lord. Seras let out a long sigh, her thoughts tracing back to Wallachia, a few brief visions showed her the imminent attack on the capital Târgoviște but Vlad had a very cruel and disgusting way of defending the city. It wouldn't be long before that the Sultan tried to take over the city before seeing what Vlad had done to defend it.

* * *

Twenty-thousand Turks impaled hanging high in the air, with their commander on the tallest pole. Displayed proudly by Vlad who had the pleasure to watch over the work done to get them up so high, all twenty-thousand Turks surrounded the capital, the continuous flow of blood stained the soil red. And the stench was unbearable, but it did its job. Horrified, the Sultan withdrew his soldiers and retreated. Vlad took in the cruel pleasure of his to extreme, even impaling his own citizens. And Seras could merely watch, but she knew this was to only become worse. His wife as well was slowly falling into the pits of insanity, she was no longer the beautiful young woman that Vlad had married but a haggard and half insane woman who screeched and yelled at random times of the day. Attacking those who came too close to her, only Seras was able to approach her as Elisabeta was scared of this ancient being. The hierarchy of power was clear.

Seras was strangely becoming more and more tired, sleeping for long periods of time and her complexion was slowly turning paler. The rosy red cheeks and fare skin was turning blueish at areas and she was constantly tired but she never said anything. It was unclear to Vlad why this was happening as he knew nothing about her, so he could only continue to worry and fret over her health but she always dismissed it as a cold or flu. A blatant lie but Vlad truly did not know was going one. He couldn't even call for a physician for her, as she wasn't even human anymore.

Seras was tired and worried for the future of Vlad, and she couldn't even confide her problems to Vlad. How could she, it would break his heart to hear what she had to say. So for now she would have to hold it off for a couple more years and even decades if needed, but even she didn't know how much she hold it off. She was growing weaker.

And it was evident as another year passed as the war continued and it continued to grow worse. Vlad's forces were wearied and tired and he was running out of money. Seras's power grew weaker and weaker, and despite her best efforts she couldn't keep up with the change of technology. She disliked the smell of gunpowder and how much damage it could create. So many times had she healed Vlad only to fall into state of weakness as she didn't even have the power to defend herself from small preying demons who tried to take down the once powerful witch. Vlad was helpless as he couldn't even help her. His arrogance and pride cost them so much and it would be soon before everything came crashing down.

* * *

Seras tied a thick scarf around her neck and mouth, hiding the fact that when she breathed out there was no steam coming out in the frigid and cold weather. She rode next to Vlad who sat tall with a self-satisfied expression, they were finally heading back home. They had spent five weeks negotiating alliances with Matthias Corvinus and finally making battle plans at Braşov, but Seras could never take the feeling of suspicion. And no matter how many times she reached out to her visions she could never see any harm befalling on Vlad or her. But there was a gut feeling that was something was bound to happen.

"My Lord, we are to soon reach Castle King's Rock", one of the men guiding his horse said. Pointing at the looming castle ahead, they were soon to cross the border but a tingling sensation crawled up Seras as she tightened her hold on the horse.

Pulling the horse closer to Vlad she quietly whispered in his ear, "My Lord, be prepared to run", she said. Vlad gave her a puzzled look but took her advice in consideration, his handing reaching for his sword and keeping his eyes out for anything out of the ordinary. She said nothing more and pulled her horse back, letting herself hang around the back. It was an incredibly cold day, despite only being autumn and her nose was numb. She couldn't smell much as there was no wind to blow past her, a bad omen. And she could hear nothing, the frost covering the trail and the trees were dampening her ability to hear properly. Everything seemed wrong, not only that but she was terribly weak, she had been holding it off for too long and now she was paying the consequences. Her eyes dilated looking around the surrounding scenery, trying discern anything manmade from the nature.

As they rode closer to the border and the castle Seras tensed up, she didn't have any weapons herself. Only a small dagger, but she suddenly wished she had something bigger and possibly more poisoned. The shadow of the castle cast onto them, hiding them from the sun momentarily and it was then something caught Seras's attention. A glint of silver and the hint of bloodlust. The straining sound of a bow being drawn and the faint trickle of sweat. Seras's eyes widened, an ambush!

"Duck Vlad!" Seras shouted, she leapt from her saddle with inhuman speed. She sailed through the air for a moment before crashing back down onto the horseback of Vlad's mare, pulling Vlad down with her before he could register what was happening. She and he were swung off the horse before a distinct twang of arrow hit the horse and several men around them. They cried out in shock and pain. More arrows came hailing down and men hiding in the shadows of the castle walls. Seras shielded Vlad from the rain of arrows by forcing the horse closer to them, letting the mare take the brunt of the arrows. However one managed to hit Seras, but she ignored the pain travelling up her arm. Seras panted in shock, how did she not see this?!

Looking down at one of their dead soldiers, she pulled out the arrow which protruded from his back. Wiping away the blood she growled in anger, the Hungarians! She showed Vlad the arrowhead, as she pulled the arrow in her own arm. The blood seeping out from the gash, slowly closing up. Their soldiers took cover in the trees, but the force around the surrounded them. Wasting no time she used every single last bit of her power in an attempt to transport them away. At this point she couldn't care less who was watching, but before she could gather enough energy Vlad hoisted her over his shoulder.

Narrowly dodging a sword, Vlad pulled out his own sword roaring out loud his swung the blade violently down severing the Hungarian in half. "That traitor…" Vlad growled as his eyes darkened impossibly. Seras could feel the raw power vertebrate from his being, she still continued to gather her energy. Sucking the energy from any living being around her. The trees started groaning as their bark began falling and the remaining leaves turning into an ashen brown. The plants began wilting and the surrounding forest land turning silent as every animal in the vicinity started dropping dead. However it was soon turning winter and there was not enough life around to support the heavy task of transporting both. She was left with one option.

She would stay behind.

She felt the splatter of blood, she didn't have much time left. She would have to hurry it up, as strong as Vlad was he was losing against the masses of soldiers tasked in capturing. Alive or dead she did not know. Everything Vlad and she worked for would mean nothing if he died here, so she made it her number one priority to get him out of here. But the capital was far and she feared that he might even be stranded in the middle of nowhere. But she was willing to take the risk, better than here she surmised.

"Vlad. Do you get travel sickness?" Seras whispered as she twisted around placing her hands on his face. He was facing away from her but he clearly heard her. Why would she be asking that? She let the power swirl around his body, the wind shifted around them and for a moment time seemed to slow down. She concentrated her power solely on Vlad but this was her downfall. Vlad bewitched this display of power didn't even think of defending them. He didn't think that the Hungarian's would actually continue to attack them. One soldier lunged forward with his sword drawn out, and despite not knowing was happening he swinged the heavy blade.

It was an instinct. To kill the unknown.

The swirl of power dispersed suddenly and there was nothing, Vlad felt a warm liquid drip down from his neck, travelling down onto his arms and breastplate. The familiar smell of blood flooded his senses. There was a thudding sound of something falling from the sky, Vlad felt Seras slump from his hold. The flow of blood continued to increase, the smell of ash and burnt wood began to intensify.

Vlad's blood went cold, he didn't dare look down nor behind him. The Hungarian soldiers simply stood around him with their weapons drew out, and finally one walked past Vlad, still was frozen in his spot. The man bent down and grabbing by the hair he picked up the head of a woman. The hair dirty blonde with streaks of red, the severed neck dripping heavily blood. Her eyes hazy, still in state of shock. The bright clear blue eyes which was usually filled with mischief and good humour was now muddy and clouded.

Soulless.

Vlad felt sick. He couldn't think. His muscles tensing, and finally he took a look at the body which was slumped over his shoulder. The head was severed roughly, bone protruding from the neck. Her arms were still wrapped around his neck, and the warmth which he felt from her body was fading. He dropped his sword and brought the body around his arms, pulling the body into his chest. Still in a state shock he refused to believe what he saw. This wasn't happening. This was a dream and he would soon wake up to see his beautiful Seras sitting by the windowsill. Her bright smile would be the same and her wretched bird would also be there. She would laugh at his silly thoughts and continue to water her plants.

Nothing was wrong.

' _Wake me up now!_ ' Vlad screamed out in his mind, in the state denial he refused to even look at the head. "Wake up Seras", his voice soft and cracking up at places. "Stop playing around", he pleaded as he clutched onto her headless body. She was the great witch Seras, the one that had accompanied him in his conquest since he was a child. She was there every important stage of his life. When he escaped. When he became Voivode. When he helped his cousin Stephen ascend his throne. When he married. When he devastated Bulgaria. Every single point of his life she was there. Never did she leave him. Never did she betray him. Never did she disappoint him. His one and only constant companion. Through life and death she was there. And the only one he cared for. The only one…

"You cannot leave me…" Vlad whispered. Everything he had worked for, despite knowing it for his own benefit, he also did it for her. He wanted to repay everything she did for him. She gave him hope. She gave him a new purpose. She gave the love that he was never given. She gave him everything and yet he had nothing to return but himself. And despite that, she accepted him for who he was. She never changed who he was. Who he really was.

"Look at this, Vlad Tepes has finally gone insane. Talking to a dead person", one of the soldiers said with a sneer on his face. "Take a look Dracula!" He snatched the head from his companion's hands holding the head close to Vlad. "She is dead! You have nothing left Dracula! Your one last aide is gone!" The man roared at Vlad. Vlad slowly looked up with sullen eyes, it was unnatural. There nothing reflected in his eyes. Completely black and in an almost trance like state he staggered closer to the head. Releasing his hold on the body and reached out for the head. The men surrounding him couldn't help feeling fear. This man was unnatural. The Devil incarnate himself. Despite having their weapons drawn out they shivered, as if they were naked. With nothing to defend themselves with, the very presence of this man was overpowering and overbearing.

He took the head away from the Hungarian soldier. He brought the head right up to his eye level, looking straight into the eyes of the head. Blood seeped from the mouth, staining the lips into a sinful red. He brought the head closer and gave her a chaste kiss, the Hungarian's coughed out in revulsion. This man was kissing a severed head. What was this devilry? This man was truly insane.

Vlad kissed her blood staining lips; it was strange. He had never kissed her while she was alive, he had so many opportunities. And yet here he was kissing her, but it wasn't warm as he thought it would be. It was cold, and she didn't even give him a blush or a shout of protest. A rumble of laughter erupted from his chest, his rich baritone voice sounded hollow and cracked at places. His black hair swirling around in the gust of wind. He looked up at the sky, as if it was mocking him, the sun began to set. The night was approaching.

"Seras! You lied to me! You promised that you would never leave my side!" He roared out in anger, with a sudden burst of speed and power he pulled out his second sword and beheaded the man right in front of him. In accordance the soldiers around him swung their swords at him, but he using his brute strength his cut through their iron. His sword shimmering an strange red, Vlad glanced down his swords blade to see a trail of blood carve out a path through the blade. Strange runes writing itself on the blood.

One last gift from Seras.

Vlad widened his eyes, he felt a surge of power flood into his body, the power itself channelling from the sword itself. His grip on her head tightening, with his eyes glowing a crimson he leapt into the sky with a terrifying speed, bringing his sword down onto another man. Cutting him from head to toe, dancing through the several of men, gracefully dodging their blades and letting the sword guide his body. He weaved in and out of the tress, using the darkness of the night to his advantage. On that night, blood rained from the sky. And it wouldn't be the last time that would happen.

The ungodly power which surged through him was unexplainable, and those who tried to flee he would cut down without a second thought. Seras couldn't dodge the incoming attack nor have enough time to transport him away but transferring the last of her power into his sword was the best she could. And Vlad did not waste it. Finally when he was finished he walked up to that last one, the man was trembling so badly that he couldn't even hold his sword properly. The man soon realising his end was near, let go of his sword and pulled out a dagger to stab himself in the neck. Vlad stood there for a moment, a low growl reverberated from his chest. The man immediately stopped, lunging forward Vlad punched the man. Merely knocking him out.

"Pathetic. Your job is not yet done", he muttered. Slouching down against a tree stump he took her head and held it close to him, the heat had already long gone. And her blood had already dried, but yet he couldn't part with her. But he soon realised he couldn't keep her head with him, the smell of ash and smoke became so strong that he had to look up and suddenly he realised her body which he left behind was bursting into flames. There was stench of burning flesh, simply ash. And the head that he was holding burst into flames as well, he almost dropped the burning head. Ignoring the pain of his burning skin he continued to hold the head.

"Are you planning to leave me with nothing, Seras?" Vlad whispered. He gently placed the head next to her burning body, the flames burning strong. Flashes of red and purple streaked through the flames, and for a moment he thought he was hallucinating. From the smoke which rose, a faint figure but unmistakable figure gathered. His Seras, and for a moment he swore he saw her give him a faint smile before the smoke rose up into the distance.

The flames disappeared, leaving nothing but ashes. Vlad kneeled next to the ashes, a smell which he had familiarised with Seras. Pulling out some leather he made a small leather pouch, and gathered some of the ash into the pouch. He pulled the makeshift necklace over his head, at least now a part with her was always with him. Despite it being pathetic and weak of him, this was the closest thing he could get to being with her. He wouldn't be able to hear her voice or see her smile. But the scent of her ash would comfort him.

But it was far too late for him, his sanity had gone with the death of her. And now there was no turning back. He turned to the unconscious soldier, taking some melted snow he splashed it onto the man.

"Wake up you bastard. Your leader wants me? Then I'm coming to him", Vlad said dully. His eyes laced with boredom. There was simply no point for him to return to Wallachia, when there was no-one to even greet him or smile. There nothing left for him there, and perhaps when he was to return he would bring back something. There no room for any sort of emotion, any sort of love he had was now gone along with her.

He clutched onto the pouch with a tightened fist, "I'll be coming soon Seras. In Hell for sure".

* * *

Yep. I killed her. Love me? Yeah well what am I supposed to do. Besides it's not like as if she really died, well actually she did. But think of the concept of a phoenix, and if you don't know what's a phoenix, mate do your research. That's what I'm basing her immortality off. But I'm still in the stages of changing some things.

I think it will be another two chapters before kill Vlad. But even then I won't jump to the nineteenth century or the twentieth century, that would be too boring. So bear with me. I will try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. But no promises.

Well that's all I have to say I think. No flames, everything I write has a purpose. I don't do things without reason. Any spelling errors will have to be bared through. I'm tired and my beta reader is kinda lazy.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Past, Present and Painting

" _Tell me Seras, what was your life like before you met me?" Vlad asked as he swung from his bedframe, his legs wrapping around one of the bedposts. She looked up from her book with narrowed eyes, and contemplated for a moment before setting down her book. She marked her page and ambled up to the young Vlad with a raised eyebrow. She had never put down her book before without god reason so this perked Vlad's interest._

 _She tapped her knuckles lightly against the bedpost, and it was like as if she shook the entire bed with all her strength. Vlad tumbled down, bouncing onto his bed, his hair tousled to the impact of the fall. He immediately shot back up with an angry frown. Seras didn't say another word after that little incident, simply walking away into the darkness leaving a frustrated and confused Vlad._

 _The following week he asked again, he was given a similar response, this time while they while eating lunch next to the forest river. He was persistent once more. As being only a fifteen year old he was quite annoying and agitating at most. So she responded by saying something foreign and strange which made his spine tingle. The next moment he realised that all the birds in the surrounding area began coming to him and hassling him. Squawking at his ears, pulling at his clothes and leaving white marks on his clothes. They left when Seras muttered once more in her strange language, and by that time Vlad was thoroughly jostled and his hate for birds began to sprout from there. But he learnt from that incident that if he continued to pester Sera about her past he would receive similar treatment back. And possibly worse depending on her mood._

 _But there was one day, when it was raining and there was no sight of the sun. It was a quiet day with nothing special going on, and there was nothing for them to amuse themselves on that dreary day. Seras didn't particularly mind but Vlad was fidgety and extremely bored. He had not been out or the entire day, and there was no-one for him to spar with as they had all taken that day off. So they were quietly sitting in his room, Seras absentmindedly combing through his hair as he tapped his fingers against the glass window._

 _It was then she spoke, Vlad never knew why she revealed this part of her but he took in the information and held it close to him. After all it was the first and last time she ever told him something which had showed her previous life. He kept the memory close with him, her soft voice and her placid expression and her far off eyes. As if recalling something she didn't even want to remember._

" _I was a single child. My father was an enforcer of law. And my mother was a housewife. I lived in solitude, they died early. The other children didn't like me. I did strange things. I said strange things. I saw strange things. I was strange. And…I preferred it that way. I didn't have to belong to society to be myself. It was a suppressive society and full of controversies. And I didn't belong there. So I simply…left…" Seras trailed off, her moving hands stopped. Vlad was completely silent, he didn't dare make a single sound. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity to Vlad._

" _I…found a place where they accepted me. I found someone…I could love…" She let out a huge sigh as she leaned back away from him with tied eyes. She look in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was an unnecessary breath, she didn't even need to do it. It was painful to watch, Vlad didn't know what to do, and he didn't understand what she was feeling. But knowing that she loved someone so long ago set something off in him. It was only until he was several years older that he understood this feeling as jealousy._

" _But if things went my way, I wouldn't even be here", Seras said abruptly. She stood up suddenly and left the room in a storm of ash and smoke, leaving a confused and puzzled Vlad. He pulled his ring off, the one given by Seras as a good luck charm. He studied the ring for a moment, twirling the gold band around his fingers._

" _I wonder if this was given to her by the one she loved…" He cussed, tossing the ring onto his bedside table. His impulsive anger was unreasonable but he felt confused and lost. How old was she? Who did she love? What's her full name? Where did she come from? Who was this witch by the name of Seras? He wrapped his arms around his legs, silently cursing the dull and dreary day._

 _He didn't see her at all the next day._

* * *

Vlad blinked his eyes, averting them from the sudden light. ' _A dream. No a memory…_ ' He groaned as he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, his muscles flexing as he stretched. ' _I would have rather remembered nothing',_ he thought angrily. He saw the bedsheets shift as the woman next to him moaned out in tiredness, stretching her arms. She turned to face Vlad with half-closed eyes.

"Good morning Vlad", she mumbled. Vlad ignored her, getting out of bed, pulling one of the bedsheets with her. Pausing only to open one of his locked draws and pull out a leather necklace, with a small pouch attached to it. He walked away to a separate room where she could hear him changing. She sighed, he was exactly the same when the married. Always with the distant expression and the same cold eyes. It seems being wife wasn't good enough if she didn't even have his heart, but she knew exactly why she couldn't obtain his. Their wedding was a shotgun one. On the spot with sparse vows of loyalty and love. And only because she had given birth to a son, unlike his first wife who was infertile and had suicided once she heard that he had been captured.

She heard the splashing of water, and realised that this morning would be the same. The rest of the day would be passed on without a word and most likely a without second glance. The man didn't even have the love for his own son, sparing not even a glance for his wife and child. His duties came first, everything came second. She didn't question it, after all she was only wife. She wasn't particularly great at politics and she wasn't good at speeches. The only thing she had in power was name.

However sometimes when passing the baby bed she would catch him staring intently at the small child which was his own, leaning down to get a better look. As if he was seeing something in the child that she didn't see, but those moments was sparse and rare. She had only seen him do it twice.

Despite all of the servants trying to hide it from her, she soon found out the reason for her husband's lack of love for her, or any other women. Physical pleasures was the only thing he sought for, no emotional attachments. But there was once a woman who claimed his heart. That was five years ago, and no-one was even allowed to speak of her name. But through rumours and gossip she found out.

" _They say she was free-spirited as an eagle, no-one could hold her down. She only served the Lord Vlad. Only obeying his command. Always by his side, and through her help and advice he rose through the blood and dead to become the once great and powerful Vlad Tepes, Voivode of Wallachia", the woman murmured. Her eyes cast down._

" _She was foreign woman, with golden hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She was not from these lands. She was strange, and it seemed this strangeness is what contributed to Lord Vlad's love for her", a servant mumbled._

" _I met her once, when Lord Vlad was still in great power. She was a strange character of sorts, she had this way of talking which made you feel calm and her advice was almost future-like. Predicting things that no-one could. She truly left an impression on me, I can never forget the way she smiled. Warm and bright. Her laugh. Airy and breathless. Her eyes. Clear and a reflective pool of water. She was nothing like anyone had seen", the man said with awe. His eyes distant, recalling the young woman that he had only met once. He was a merchant of trading and despite only meeting her once in the market place he could never rid of the image he had of her._

" _No-one knows where she came from, when she came and when she became Vlad's most loyal and trusted aide. It was as if she was there from the start, a bewitching woman I have heard", the elderly woman croaked out. "But hear me well, that woman was most definitely not human. I do not have any care for what others say, but heed my words. She was not human"._

The words rang in her head, it constantly bothered her the rest of the day. And by the end of the week she decided that enough was enough, and through various connections she managed to find someone who actually had a painting of her. It was sent through an anonymous messenger, and the following month she managed to obtain it. It was a small painting, no bigger than a good sized book. As she peeled away the strips of paper she slowly revealed the woman which she had heard so much of. She was hesitant, it was as if she revealing a dark history that would better be off not known but curiosity soon won over her common sense.

She blinked her eyes for a moment, it wasn't a particularly sketchy painting but she just didn't know what to say. The woman was sitting beside the windowsill, her jaw resting on her left palm as she looked out through the glass. Her eyes half-closed and she had a pleasant smile on her face, in her other hand was a book. It was a warm painting and whoever painted the portrait did it while she wasn't paying attention. The woman was beautiful for sure, she was full of curves with full breasts and slender form. She was truly a foreign beauty, and the artist had captured it all.

Ilona lightly ran her fingers across the rough canvas, the texture of the paint was bumpy and it was a little amateurish at places. But this was the only picture she had of this mysterious woman called Seras. And she could understand as a woman why she so coveted by Vlad. She may have never met Seras in real life, but the emotion and feeling conveyed through the painting itself was enough to explain how the artist was feeling when he was drawing her.

It was all the explaining she needed. Although she was curious, who was the artist? She flipped the canvas over, looking for a signature and there she found one.

 _Vlad Dracula III_

She almost dropped the canvas in shock and surprise, she quickly looked around the room searching for any prying eyes. She suddenly felt incredibly guilty, as if she was caught in the act of doing something very naughty. And she was. She took another look, just to make sure her eyes weren't playing fool with her. It was the same. She let out a heavy breath and a tired sigh. She didn't even knew that her husband could paint. But then again what did she know of her husband? She didn't know his interests, hobbies or even what he did in his free time. They may be married legally and sleep together and consummate but that was all. Besides Vlad wasn't faithful to her, and she couldn't say anything against it.

"Ohhh…I need to hide this", she moaned out as she scratched her head. Searching for any place to hide it, but soon realising that it was pointless. The servants constantly went through her personal belongings for safety and to check if she would betray her husband. What was she to do?! The gust of wind sent a pile of ash from the fireplace up around the room, stinging her nostrils. She flashed her eyes to the fireplace, looking back down hesitantly at the painting.

Could she do it? She didn't know. But soon enough she was starting a fire, prodding at the charcoal and wood with the metal stick. Her hands shaking in fear if her husband ever found out what she was doing. Finally when the fire was strong and burning brightly, she carefully rewrapped the painting with a heavy sense of guilt. Steeling any bit of courage she had left she prepared herself to fling the canvas into the flames. But before she could the double doors opened to have a foreboding and moody Vlad walk through. His tall frame suddenly making her feel her small, despite him being a few good metres away from her. She felt her heart drop, quickly hiding the painting behind her back hoping that he wouldn't notice anything. He looked down at her with bored eyes, already disinterested.

He walked past her, placing his sword on one of the tables and swinging his cape over his shoulder and onto the bed. Ilona didn't utter a single word and when she saw that he was about to leave to the bathroom she almost let out a sigh. But then he suddenly stopped in tracks, slowly turning around.

There was something strange, she usually bothered to say something. Of course he ignored it, but he knew it was a regular thing she did, and today she looking quite straight and prim. From the corner of his eye he could see a small sliver of sweat trailing down her neck. He straightened out his back, and ambled to her. From his stance point he could clearly see that she was holding something behind her back. He snorted, he would've thought she would try to hide it better. Or destroy it. He slowly blinked his eyes noticing that the fire was burning strongly and that it was freshly turned.

' _Hoh, so she is trying to destroy something_ ', he thought with a sneer. Leaning down and using his brute strength he pried the object from her hands. She protested but he silenced her with one single look, she fell back onto her knees pleading to any sort of God who would listen that her husband would spare her from whatever anger he would have.

Vlad widened his eyes in shock, the feeling of the package. The smell of paints. The size. It couldn't be... He tore of the paper wrapping around it, revealing the small portrait of his Seras which he drew so long ago. When he was merely seventeen, her smiling expression was so familiar and her laid back form was something he had become accustomed to seeing during the early mornings. His eyes _softened at the painting, his fingers lightly running across the canvas, trying to capture the moment_ in his mind once more as he did so many years ago.

It was such a fleeting memory and one that brought him great pain inside his chest. His hand trembling slightly as he held onto the canvas. But how did it get here? He had lost the painting so many years ago when he was released or what he better thought as escaped.

Ilona was completely silent, not even daring to make the slightest bit of sound. She was petrified for her life, her terrifying and monster like husband whose temper was greater than the Gods themselves was what she feared. She prayed and prayed that no harm would befall onto her but the more she thought about it the more it seemed like she was going to die this night. But just as she was contemplating about pleading for her life to her husband she saw something that she had never seen before. Her cruel husband, known for his horrific torture methods was smiling. It was such a faint smile, it wasn't sinister nor evil in any sort of way. It was simply a fond smile as he looked at the painting.

Her eyes widening in shock, never had she seen that. Such a kind expression from her husband, her breath stopped for a moment. ' _I didn't even know he could make such an expression…'_ She thought sadly for a moment. What type of person was Seras that Vlad would hold her so close to his heart to make that sort of expression?

"Ilona", his voice rumbled in the room. She immediately shot up, standing up with two trembling legs. Vlad slowly looked up from the painting, with pitch black eyes, a slight grimace on his face. "Leave the room", he gestured towards the door. She didn't waste any time running out and shutting the door quickly behind her, she took a deep breath. She didn't even realise how long she had been holding her breath for, but all she knew, that for whatever reason her husband had spared her life. And she didn't know what to think. Was she to be grateful? Happy? Or disappointed…

Vlad carefully pulled one of his chests open, rewrapping the canvas once more. He gently placed the panting into the chest, along with his other old belongings, they were few but he kept them close to him. He had no clue where Ilona where she got it from, but for the first time he was not angry at her. Perhaps more thankful as now he had found something he had lost years ago. But how did she find it? He decided it was best not to think about it, it was not like as if he was to live beyond sixty he thought grimly. With the way things were he would be already quite surprised it he lived beyond fifty.

"Isn't death a funny thing, Seras?" He said out loud, not caring who would hear him. He was already dubbed as insane and crazy and he would gladly go along with it. If he was a monster everyone so hatefully feared then he would be that monster.

* * *

It's a filler. I don't have much to say. Sorry. I think Vlad will die in the next chapter? I don't know. I usually shotgun my chapters, I really don't think about how I should type them until when I am actually typing it. I will usually type half on one day and the rest the next day, this way I have a fresh canvas to think upon so I can make adjustments to the text if it doesn't seem good.

That's all I have to say. Sit tight, because I don't know when I get the time to type up the next chapter.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Ending and Beginning

" _You seem too nice to be a monster nor a witch. I would've thought a person like you hate humans and be more demon-like. With fangs and wings, ugly with rotting flesh or is that perhaps just a legend?" Vlad asked as he fiddled with the straps of his shoes. Seras sipped her tea, humming softly, acknowledging his question._

" _Perhaps…perhaps not. I do not know. There are no rules of what we have to look like, it is you humans who assume everything and make your own silly rules and appearances. You humans have the most outrageous imagination, far beyond what you can conceive in your mind actually exists in this world but you will remain naïve to the end. Some of the texts I've read regarding witches are simply hilarious but some are true. But that is only because I told the writer the true facts of witches", she giggled. Vlad raised a brow in question, she was a little random at times._

" _Listen carefully Vlad. I relinquished what made me human and yet I have the fondness for humans", she murmured. "I love them, I desire to be them and there are few humans that I hold high esteem to. Because they are not a monster. Because they can control their life. Because they can change their future, create, and freely do as they wish. They have a freedom which we beings of the night do not have. Even for us damned creatures there is a hierarchy, there is no King nor ruler. Only that the strong will rule over the weaker, I just happen to be a being that has that sort of power. I just never saw the use to abuse it, after all I have no purpose. I am dull and bored with nothing better to do. That is what happens when you have too much time to spare, an immortal life is not as delightful or fulfilling as you may believe"._

" _As they time passes reality becomes distorted and you begin to not realise what is right or wrong anymore. Soon in the end nothing matters. I have a long life ahead of me, and when you have passed on I must find something else to amuse myself. It sounds cynical and selfish doesn't it. But that that is the sort of creature I am". She looked up at the young Vlad, her eyes bored and disinterested._

" _Then what is immortality?" Vlad asked his eyes shining in curiosity._

" _You won't even understand what I am saying. After all, your physical body is not immortal. But immortality is something normal people cannot fathom, what is it, how does one obtain it, how truly long is immortality? No can define immortality. In my eyes the immortal part of you is your reputation, what you are and what people see you as. Your physical body may rot and decay for all I care, but your immortality lies within your reputation and your legacy. You may age and become derelict and perhaps senile at most, but if your mind remains young and strong you are immortal. No-one can defeat you, because you are true to what you stand for and what you are believe in. Fight for your Lord, your God? Very well, do as you wish, but you will soon realise that God is not as kind and forgiving as you may believe"._

" _God can be as cruel as the Devil himself", her eyes glowing brightly. Hate rolled off of her dark waves. Her hair billowing out behind her as the waves of dark energy beamed out her, effecting the room as one by one the plants began to die and the curtains started to fade in colour. Vlad merely nodded his furiously, he didn't have anything to say. He was only fourteen, his understanding of this was so little. But he remembered what she said._

 _She let out a sigh as she reached out to pat him on his head, "I suppose I shouldn't tell you these things", she wrapped her arms around his head encasing him in her scent. "But one day will have to confront your own demons", she murmured into his hair._

" _But Seras, you said yourself immortality cannot defined. Then what are you?" Vlad said as he looked up, "Are you are an immortal or not?" It was a strange question, but Seras responded._

" _Does it matter? My definition of immortality is only for humans, not for the likes of me. A being who is damned and cursed to never cease its walking across this earth. But that does not mean I cannot become physically hurt or become tired. Because my immortality is different, if you ever become a creature of the dark then your immortality will also differ because you are a different person from me. But that depends the level of damnation you will receive, how you are condemned of the deeds you have done in your life. And then you will become a monster, and your life…un-life begins. Some just becomes scavengers of the dark. Weak and easily killed, even by humans and one of the driving forces which make makes humans so arrogant and prideful. They believe that they are the top dog of this world but in reality they are at the bottom of the rudder", she stood up and dusted her dress._

" _But in all honesty, I don't believe immortality even exists. Something that humans have created to beginnen themselves and give them something to strive for, a fantasy at most. Longevity is definitely something but not immortality"._

* * *

' _She was my sun, she was my light, my beacon. And yet her light was extinguished so easily, like the breeze of the wind passing a candle flame. Was she not an immortal or was her life already coming to an end even till now I could never understand. Did she leave simply because she was bored, and she needed something else to amuse herself with? Or was it because she had truly died?'_ He looked ahead, the setting sun hurt his eyes. Seras always preferred the darkness over the light, and yet she was the strange being which shone in the dark despite being a creature of darkness. Was she some sort of enigma which he was never to understand?

His life. His life's conquest. Was it all for nothing? The chains which bore down him chaffed his skin, blood dripping from his wounds and his throat parched. And yet he could feel nothing, all of his pain and suffering which he was to endure in his entire life made this entire situation feel like nothing. But yet he was still in the state of denial. He had fought so hard all of his life, climbing through the blood and the cries of the dead, they continue to haunt him. Dragging him down into the further pits of Hell and he had nought to do.

Everything seemed so meaningless, his conquest, his wife, his country. They had all betrayed him, left him for dead and yet he was still very much alive. He could feel the crashing waves of hate and despise to his own people, to his own enemies, to his wife, to his children and one he didn't think he would be ever to hate. Seras. He hated her, he hated her very being. He also hated himself, he hated his weakness, his inability to move on, his arrogance and his pride. Everything he was he hated, despised, abhorred, loathed and detested. His own cowardice and his thought of revenge, he had not yet completed what he was to do! Utter hate.

These chains which held him in place, these stocks which held his arms high up and secured his head. They were nothing compared to the chains of humanity, to his religion and to his God. These chains which have pulled him down since he was born, restricting him and placing these bars around him. Everything he had done was the sake of his country, his people, for his God, for her. And yet they reject him, they detest him. He, called the Vlad the Tepes, Vlad the Impaler. Son of Dragon. The Devil. The Warrior Kind. All meaningless, if he didn't even have a single supporter. They have all left him and now he had nothing.

All he had now was bitter hate and the longing for revenge, to torture, impale, humiliate and in the end kill those who had wronged him.

He took a side glance at the other men who beheaded before him, the few who had supported him to the end. Their blood dripping from their necks, staining the earth red, leaving puddles of crimson beneath him. The colour so sinful and sinister, and within the reflection of the liquid he could merely himself. This wretched being who couldn't even admit that he had lost and that he had nothing left.

The same blood which she shed so many years ago, how many years ago he had long forgotten. He was now forty-five years of age, and it was a wasted life. ' _God spares no salvation to those who would beg for it. Nor is he merciful to those who would beseech his benevolence. These petty requests are no invocation to God. They are your death_ '. He had said this so many years ago, and yet he found himself that the end of the very words he had said. But would he beg for mercy from God?

No. His pride would never allow him and never would he even regard his Lord. After all these years he could understand Seras, and her despise for God. His Lord had abandoned him at the time of need and left him with nothing but hate and remorse for his pitiably self.

He looked at the mocking sunset, but it was such a beautiful sight. In his entire life he never took the time to appreciate the sight, never understanding why Seras would look at the setting sun so lovingly with a fond expression. It was truly beautiful, but now his life was at the end. He could feel and hear the thudding steps of the executioner walk up to him, holding up the hefty axe. The rattling of chains and the sound of metal scraping against the wood. Darkness began to engulf the landscape and the trees turned dark and gnarled with its branches outstretching towards him. He could see the tiny demons dance in the shadows, singing in their strange language.

He was suddenly dragged down back into reality, the smell of iron and salt. He couldn't differentiate which came from the axe or the blood but he couldn't care less. He felt the man hover the axe right above his neck, and for a moment time stopped. The crimson blood pooled on the plank boards, dripping so slowly onto the grass below. He saw his reflection once more in the puddle of blood, never had he looked so pathetic and sorrowful. Yet his throat itched and craved something to quench its thirst. It gnawed at him and clawed at his mind, he stared back down at the blood.

It was a liquid, the essence of the soul in liquid form. In its purest form, this was the striving red which kept a man alive and defined who he was. But who was he now anyways? He leaned down, the chains clanking against the wood and slowly he opened his mouth. His tongue reaching out, there wasn't any sort of hesitance left. He felt the axe being raised, the man grunting as he heaved the axe up. His tongue twitching at the coldness of the wind and finally he took a long lick at the crimson liquid, the flavour spreading across his taste buds. Whose blood he didn't know, but it did not mattered. Suddenly the itching stopped, and the blood no longer tasted salty with the tang of metal but sweet, like as if it was the most delicious ambrosia.

The whistling sound of the axe coming down and suddenly there was darkness.

Darkness. Silence. Nothingness.

Then he heard a sound, within whatever place he was he saw a lone soldier cry out in anguish. An armoured man beating at his head, blood seeping from his mouth and eyes as he cried and wept in whatever anger he had. He recognised this man, he was a man executed just before him. Then he was dead, and certainly in the Hell. He had condemned himself into the fire pits of Hell with no-one with him. But himself for his own company.

But it was not over, he felt a washing wave of fire upon his body scorching his skin. Burning his flesh and corroding away his skin. Leaving blackened char-burned skin and the scent of blood hit his nose. He could hear the wailings of the lost which he had killed so long ago and the cries of the children which he had slaughtered and the battle cries. Everything seemed such a blur but all he knew that all of the damned souls was his doing, their hands reaching out at him from the darkness. Scarlet and crimson streaking cross the darkness, swirling around in bursts of dark power. He could the power tingle along his spine, and finally when the wailing had stopped he felt weightless. Only to be dragged back down but as he reached further down in the abyss he saw a light and finally a clearance of the darkness.

* * *

His eyes open shot open, there was darkness but this time it was different. He could smell blood and dirt, the darkness was somehow was not suffocating. Not knowing what to do he reached his hand out and felt the graininess of wood against his fingertips, it felt surreal and strange. But he desired light, he didn't know where he was but he felt the burning sensation in his throat, it had not disappeared. He craved something but he didn't know what, he desired something but he didn't where it was, and he wanted freedom. From this darkness.

He clawed at the wood, wanting to escape from this darkness. He expected for his fingernails to break and bleed, he did not expect for the wood to suddenly give way and break apart so easily, flooding the small space he was in more dirt. It was a blood stained dirt which set his thirst into a frenzy. He began breaking away from the small space, tearing at the wood which felt like nothing against his arms and legs. Giving away as if it was paper with no weight of its own. Scooping away the slick mud and dirt he finally thrust his hand straight through the dirt feeling the soft touch of air against his fingertips.

He finally found his way through the darkness, pulling himself from the dirt and the scraps of wood. He wasn't greeted by complete darkness but the full moon which shone brightly guided his eyes through the forestry and plants. Where was he? He heaved himself up and dusted himself of the dirt and scraps of wood, and despite the moonlight there he realised he suddenly could see everything so clearly. Everything sounded louder as well, and he could taste the air. He ran his fingers through his thick masses of inky hair, ridding of it dried blood and clotted dirt. His body felt light and weightless, as he continued to examine the area. Looking down he realised that this was a burial area. He had crawled out from a grave? That made no utter sense, but then what did nowadays?

He paused for a moment, he could feel the radiating heat of another being in his presence. He could hear a dull throbbing sound of the heart which was slow, he could hear the pulsating of blood which made his own blood boil and his mouth parched. A gust of wind sent the scent of the person past him, his eyes widening as he stood still for a moment. His heightened smell brought the scent alive, he could taste it on his tongue. The smell of fruits, peaches and a citrus tinged with the scent of burnt wood and ash. A smell which he associated with _her._

He slowly turned around, his eyes a piercing crimson glowing brightly in contrast to the darkness. Despite it being night everything was startling clear, as if it was day but even better. The rustling of the leaves, the fresh smell of rain, the croaks of frogs and the absurd silence which seemed the envelope the forest at times made him so painfully aware that he was still in his physical form and that this was surely not Hell, or was it? So there was no mistaking what he saw that night, there she stood in her priestess robes, her hair cropped short only reaching her shoulders and flaring out around her. Her eyes a startling blue, even brighter than he last saw her and glowing brightly as well. She looked fair with her skin and complexion full and for the first time in his life he could feel the waves of energy beam off of her.

It was so evidently obvious, the scent of the dark energy which seemed to entice him, beckon him closer to her. The pulsating rush of the blood sent his mind into a frenzy, the very smell of her flesh sent him into havoc. How he not feel did and see this so long ago was maddening, the smell of her was like the oldest of wines, with a dark pool of power swirling around her. Made her even more enticing, he could barely hold himself from pouncing at her.

But why? Why was she here? Why was she standing before him with this dumbfounded expression with sadness and grief and shock? All the emotions flashing across her delicate features. But more importantly why was she still alive, did she not die all those years ago in the bitter coldness of the snow at the hands of those Hungarian's which he so gleefully and hatefully slaughtered like pigs. And pigs they were.

Was this a dream? Was this a fantasy? Was this his delusional mind trying to soothe his shattered heart and torn head? After what seemed like an eternity of those two creatures staring at each other with surprised eyes until Seras was the first to make any sort of movement.

Her hand clutching at her face as hot red tears spilled from her eyes. The smell of the flooding blood tears ignited a hunger deep from his stomach, he had felt nothing like it before. It was clawing at him the inside out. But he stayed still, using every bit of self-control he had.

"Oh you stupid, stupid fool", she sobbed, more blood tears spilling down across her face. Leaving red streaks of blood across her cheeks, she rubbed her hands against her eyes trying to rid of the tears but it didn't seem to work. Vlad's heart throbbed, it was stabbing in pain, a pain which had left him feeling more hurt than he could ever think of. His eyes softening at the sight of her sobbing form, wanting to only scoop her up in his arms and comfort her.

"You have cast away your humanity, and now you have become one of us", she choked out. A flood of guilt crashing down her, if she had only led him better. If she didn't die, and if she could've foresaw this earlier, her own stupidity and arrogance caused this. She straightened up a little trying retain some of her regal form but she knew she was failing miserably, "You will only have yourself to blame. But…but I suppose I am also to blame as well…" Hot tears bursting heavily from her eyes, as she sniffled. Her form shivering and trembling at the revelation that the child which she had technically brought up and raised has turned to a creature of night. A monster. The undead. Whatever the names there was she had no care for, the fact that he is meant to be dead and now stands before her meant he done something to cast away his humanity. Something heinous and atrocious, and she would rather not know.

But to what extent was his power of, even now she could feel raw power radiate from his entirety, was his sins that great that he has become this great of a monster. His eyes symbolising in power itself, a deep and burgundy crimson. Full of terrible and powerful force which could bring calamity if he so wished. And knowing him she probably guessed he would. And perhaps even she wouldn't be able to stop him.

Vlad completely silent during entire ordeal didn't even comprehend her stuttered words, he couldn't even take in the words which she spoke of. All he could think of was that she was here, in front of him. Alive, not only that but it seemed that he was also alive. Not by the doing of God, but by the work of the Devil. He knew that for sure, he didn't know whether to be thankful or hateful. But none of that mattered right now. What mattered right now was what was in front of him.

His hand outstretching towards her trying to reach her, the woman he had been chasing so long, in his dreams and when she was alive. Always dancing out of his reach though and like a crazed dog he snapped at her heels.

"Seras Victoria…" His voice soft and breathless, his rich baritone voice making Seras tremble. She couldn't even fathom how much pain and love was within his voice. There was hate as well, but he couldn't bring himself to completely hate her, he just couldn't. Seras felt her tears drying up, she had almost forgotten what he was like. This broken man who stood before her, new and reformed by the darkness which he had accepted, like she.

"My Seras Victoria".

* * *

I don't have much to say, sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I am terribly tired, and sometimes my story is so strange that I have to think of some new ideas and add the known and the unknown plus some other things to make the story interesting.

Well I'm going to bed, I'm utterly tired. It is currently 12:14am over in Australia.

Anyways, I hope you all have a lovely Easter, I know I'm celebrating by going out to the city tomorrow. But I hope all of you guys have a blast, and if you don't do Easter well then I still hope you have a great day.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The First and the Last Page

She drummed her fingers against the wood, she could feel her irritation building once more and finally letting out a heavy sigh she set down her book and marked her page. She had never been more troubled in her long life, not when she 'died', not when the one she loved one died, not when she realised she couldn't die anymore. All of these things that happened in her unlife was indeed truly a horrible experience for her but if she had the chance to go back she wouldn't change one single of her decisions. But in this case if she could go back in time she would certainly change something. But what? Her mind was in a haze, her visions always fooling her or giving her information which proved useless. Half the time it was her that had to decipher the meanings of her visions. And sometimes she wouldn't even get a vision.

She rubbed her head trying to think of something, anything, anything that would prove useful to her but in the end she had nothing. There was no possible way to turn the dead into the living with a fully intact soul. One that was untainted by the darkness of the Devil, and one that was able to age and die like a normal human being. It was simply impossible. If she knew how to do it she would've done it herself hundreds of years ago. Or perhaps there was, but with now's technology it would prove futile.

' _Where is that fool?'_ She got up from her chair and ambled towards the window, peering outside. It was the Witching Hour, where there was no sound that could be heard from the houses of the humans and the animals of the forests have completely silent. She disliked this time of the night, where the demons would crawl from their pits and drag down whatever they could grab. Feasting on flesh and bone of the weak and enticing them into their deaths. And Vlad was somewhere out there doing whatever he pleases and she could do nought about it. He in his own equal right was of the same kind as she. Perhaps not in the same sense but certainly a monster like she, rejecting God and casting aside humanity. She and he were the same, and she had met not the likes of the same in some few decades. And she did not count the elders of the council, decrepit doddering fools who have lived too long and were simply indulging themselves in their power and status.

She had no idea on the extent of his power, but from she could tell, he was going to be as strong as her in due time. Perhaps even stronger, but he didn't haven't the experience and power that she had accumulated over her long unlife. Her eyes piercing through the darkness discerning the animate from the inanimate, searching for any sort of movement. And finally she caught sight of something, in the far off distance where the nearest village was to her abode she saw a shadow dancing along the darkness of the houses. Slowly creeping into one of the houses through the windows. And in a few short moment she heard an ear piercing scream, blood-curdling and filled with terror. Even though the village was a few good couple of leagues away her cottage her heightened hearing heard it as if the woman right next to her.

She blinked her eyes slowly, as she tried to regain her breath. She took a moment to rethink about what she just saw, she was sure that was Vlad. The size of the shadow and the way the crimson eyes narrowed with the gleeful grin spreading across his face showing its rows of sharp teeth. That was him for sure. Not wasting a moment she scrambled towards her room, clambering up the stairs and throwing aside her overall as she went through her dozens of books. They filled with age old information which she had collected herself, through centuries of knowledge and first-hand experience. The books and manuscripts containing her spells and information of every single type of demon, monster, spirit and human turned demon inside of it.

She finally found the book after rummaging through so many of her journals, pulling of out and blowing off the dust she quickly skimmed through the pages. Trying to locate the one specific page which she wrote so long ago. She was so absorbed into finding the page she didn't realise that a dark shadow right outside of her abode. Simply staring at the window where she was inside flipping through her book.

He attempted to walk to the door but suddenly a barrier prevented him from doing so. A run of runes suddenly appearing around the house, all written in blood. A spark of electricity ran along his entire body, electrocuting him and burning his skin. He looked upon his arm where his burnt skin was already healing, the skin knitting itself back together. And soon there wasn't even a mark left on his skin, a pale unmarred canvas of white. His eyes narrowing at the revelation. Seras suddenly looked up from her book, her barrier had been touched by another being, an undead being. Her breath stopped for a moment, she took a peek outside to see a pair of scarlet eyes looking right back at her. His inky black hair splattered with blood splaying out around his face, fluttering wildly in the wind. The tunic she had given to wear temporarily was blood soaked, and in his right hand was a head, still dripping heavily. She let out a long sufferable sigh as she muttered a few short words to allow Vlad inside.

The barrier dropped and Vlad strode past it, pushing the door open; blood splattering across her floor and on the door. The barrier immediately coming up again as his heavy footstep echoed throughout the house. She slowly got up and still holding onto the book walked down the stairs, the candle's lighting themselves as she walked past, illuminating the entire house in a soft glow of orange. And despite that Vlad's eyes still shone out from the rest of the house, glowing brightly with a colour equally matching the blood which dribbled down his chin and chest. Seras grimaced slightly as she looked down at her floor, it would be such a hassle to clean up later.

"I would prefer it if you didn't _eat_ inside of my house", Seras said as she walked past him and sat back down in her reclining chair as she rubbed her forehead, she wasn't tired. No she wouldn't get physically tired now, not until her next death was due. But that wouldn't happen until the next century, she was mentally tired, her mind had been hammered down these last couple of years. And she didn't even give herself the time to forgive herself for all of this.

She felt the thudding footsteps of Vlad coming up to her, still holding onto the head, the blood making little splatters on her stone floor. She slowly opened her eyes to see his deep burgundy red staring right at her, he held the head out for her. She stared at the female head for a moment not really sure of what to do, and after realising that he wouldn't take away the head she slowly reached out to cup the head's neck in her palms. She noted mentally that he had torn the head off, most likely with ease with his monstrous strength.

"Thank you…" She put down the head onto her table next to her book, blood staining her robes and colouring her hands. The smell was delicious enough but she didn't feel hungry, she didn't need to even drink blood. She realised that she could simply take the energy of plants and small animals and it would satisfy her. It was a humane way of taking a life power and she wouldn't even feel guilty afterwards. She downcast her eyes, this was how weak she was. She couldn't even take another life into her owns, because she feared becoming into a more of monster than she already was.

"Drink dragă mea", Vlad bent down until his eye level was to hers, she looked at him with even eyes, looking back at the head and finally back down at her hands. She shook her head, she couldn't look back up at Vlad. She knew that he believed her as a powerful, unwavering witch but the reality was much different. Vlad's expression contorted to confusion and there a slight anger reflected within his eyes, she felt a slight spike in power and knew that his anger was starting to boil up once more. She began to internally panic a little, who knew how much power he had and she would rather not have an argument with this moody being. She looked back at the head reluctantly. The eyes hazy and clouded, the mouth agape; blood seeping between the cracks of her teeth.

She sighed and slowly picked the head back up again, the blood dripped between her fingers but ignoring that she slowly opened her mouth, feeling her teeth elongate into sharp fangs. Her row of straight blunt teeth suddenly became a row of jagged shark-like teeth, all pointed perfectly and curving off into one sharpened edge. She sunk her teeth into the torn neck, the sound of bone cracking underneath her inhuman strength. There wasn't a lot of blood, but enough for a couple of good mouthfuls, she gulped it down savouring the flavour.

It had been a few centuries since her last drink of blood, however as the memories flooded inside her mind and the dark and obscure power which she claimed from the blood she felt a burst of guilt from her conscience. A smiling family, a younger sister, a love interest and so many other things. The girl's feelings, her first moments of life, her last moments. Everything was so overwhelming, she was suddenly reminded why she stopped drinking so long ago, to take away life in such a way. She had never wanted to do such a thing, there was just one part of her she could never let go, and it was her own weakness that would bring her down. She detached her teeth from the skin and flesh, the blood trickling down her chin as her own blood tears welled up in her eyes.

Vlad's eyes widened in shock, why was she crying? What did he do wrong? He brought his hand up to her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears and the blood tears. Seras turned away from his touch and set the head down onto the table. Slowly reaching out to the head she tapped the forehead a couple of times, the head suddenly collapsed into a pile of ash. She smudged her fingers against the grainy grey dust and blew at it softly.

"What is wrong, Seras? Does this blood displease you?" His voice rumbled softly, he crouched down beside her as the tears continue to fall. She looked up at him with a heavy heart, her eyes glowing softly. The two contrasting colours clashing against each other, a bright blue and a stark blood red staring at each other. With a trembling breath she let out a shaky sigh, as she clasped her hands. Vlad realised that she was uncomfortable and he had touched a something that he shouldn't know.

"Vlad…You are young, foolish, rash and most probably; inexperienced. Are you able to handle the burden? The souls which you will consume with your bottomless hunger, they will cry out to you. They will scream, wail, shout; in the endless torment which you have set them on", she pulled at her hair lightly. Her eyes furrowed in frustration, as she reached for her book. Vlad watched her movements with keen eyes, his eyes following the manuscript with vibrant eyes.

She flipped through the book and finally she stopped at one page, she pointed to a drawing and held it up to Vlad to see. He stared at the picture for a moment, it depicted a man with heavy robes and several chains wrapped around his body. The clothing was Persian from his knowledge and from what he could see the man was holding a goats head in one hand and a clay pot in the other. His eyes wandered around the page, there was strange marking and symbols all over the page. It was her handwriting, it was just that he couldn't understand the words and characters which she wrote in. Exactly how old was this?

"This is the first man which I met to have been a 'blood-drinker'. It was 800BC, but it could've been far longer ago when I met him. My memory becomes hazy at times, when Persia was once of the greatest empires and striving with wealth and power. But it was also a time of Great War and purge, I'm surprised I survived that age. I only met him once, he was an extremely ancient and wise being but even in the end he grew bored of life, I ended his time on his behalf", she took the book once more and flipped through several more pages. "The Babylonian Empire, Lilitu", she indicted to an ink drawing of a female women with snakes entwined around her waist and arms. "I was not alive in that time period but this woman was, she was killed by the hands of superstitious demon-slayers. The fools were only lucky to have caught such a high-level demon. I was only there to witness her executing. She was an ancient being as well, but at her execution she had this torn look on her face. As if she couldn't decide whether her life had been a good one or even worth it". She continued through her book flipping through the yellow stained pages.

Vlad watched on with strong interest, she flipped through several more pages but Vlad's hand reached out and stopped her for a moment. She looked up with confused eyes, he took the book from her hands, and slowly went through the pages. He continued to go through the yellow pages, the strings bindings groaning a little as he flipped through, he eyes flickering throughout the brightly coloured ink drawings of the strange monsters in it. The alien-like characters, some he recognised as Latin, English, Chinese and much more. And finally he stopped at one page, the very last page. His eyes widening as his eyes scanned the page with disbelief, he understood the writing as it was in Latin. He looked up at Seras who clearly looked uncomfortable, she reached out for the book but he pulled back.

"Vlad. Please, give the book back to me", Seras urged as she got up from her seat as she followed Vlad as he slowly walked away still holding the book. "Vlad. Please", she pleaded as she tried to take the book away from him but he was indefinitely taller than her, she was almost frustrated enough to cut his legs off but refrained from doing so. Vlad in retaliation began reading out the text.

"' _Seras Victoria'. Translation; 'You will be victory'. Species; human formerly. Witch, also known as Strix. Abilities-"._ Seras snatched the book from his hands as she leapt into the air. Interrupting him of his reading. She quickly turned to smoke as she disappeared from his sight, but with his newly acquired sense of smell he quickly located her in another room. His body turning into shadow as he followed, he found her soon enough clutching onto the book tightly with blaring red eyes, glowing brightly in contrast to the darkness of the dim lit room.

"' _You will be victory'_ , huh?" Vlad mumbled, his voice sending shivers down Seras's spine. A low growl came out from her chest as she watched his movements, he was now even more dangerous than he ever was. Now cursed with these ungodly powers there was no limit to what he could do and what he couldn't. Vlad raised a brow as a low chuckle bubbled from his chest, as he watched her as he slinked around the room with a curved back. His hands twitching, his teeth elongating, and his eyes glowing brightly too. He could smell her every emotion. Fear. Anger. Disappointment. Hate. Frustration. And there was once he couldn't understand, sadness. A cruel smile stretched across his face, baring his sharp rows of teeth.

He leaned against one of the bookshelves, his hands clasped in front of him as he propped his elbow on one of the ledges. The shadows twisting and contorting around him, dancing around his form and body as his shoulder and upper arm began to turn to shadow. Black and red tendrils twining around the bookshelf, as he watched her with keen eyes.

"Let's play a game, _Seras_ ", his voice resounding in the cold and empty room. Echoing throughout the rooms. His eyes narrowing most mischievously as he continued to gaze upon Seras, a snarky smile and a playful voice made Seras's instincts go haywire.

 _Run._

"A game of chase. You know I've always been fond of chasing and the thrill of hiding, but you always won those games. But the challenge was always there, which made it fun", he said as he leaned forward, his eyes tracing along her form and stopping finally at the book.

Seras leaned back against the windowsill, her grip on the book tightening, her eyes narrowing in suspicion. "The prize?"

He laughed, his chest rumbling in amusement, his hair shaking across his shoulders and chest. "I catch you, you hand over that book", he said pointing towards the book which she held tightly. She looked down upon the book which she had created from scratch, containing all of the demons which she knew and met before and all the regarding information of the creatures of the damned. Including her.

She let out a sigh as she set the book down on the ledge as she tore off a part of her dress, revealing her slender legs. Vlad let out a low whistle as he peered down at her, she ignored him. "If I manage to not get caught…" Seras said quietly as she stood up. Straightening herself as she smoothed her robes.

Vlad raised a brow as she walked up him with sombre eyes. "I will no longer your servant, and you will no longer my liege", she murmured but she refused to look down. "My lord died long ago, you are not him. And I wouldn't want to serve the now you anyways, because you are now my equal. A creature of the damned", Seras continued, her voice unwavering as she stared right up at him. Vlad's expression turned from a cocky smirk to a snarky grimace with narrowed eyes slanting down.

Waving her hand in the air an hourglass appeared from the shadows in her hands, she set it beside book next to the window. "You have five minutes. Let the chase begin, _Dracula_ ", she turned the hourglass and the second one grain of sand hit the bottom of the glass she was gone, with only a trail of smoke following behind her. As she darted through the pitch black night, her eyes only staring ahead. Her shadow form contorting and changing and suddenly her body shattered into dozens of owls flying through the sky. All of the owls having blank yellow eyes except for one which had blue eyes.

Vlad growled as he jumped from the window, he was barely in control of his powers as he was so newly formed, but he knew enough. What he wanted the shadows would become for him, he wanted to shatter like her, and so he did. His body splitting into hundreds of bats with blood red eyes, screeching in the dark of the night. The flapping of the wings loud and the squeaking of the bats creating havoc and chaos. The owls flapping through the night with silence encompassing where they went, leaving a trail of smoke.

They were the same, yet they were different.

' _You will not win Vlad. That is the harsh truth…_ ' She thought sadly but then again the man she served so long ago was dead. He was not him and she was not who he thought. Perhaps it was better off this way. ' _Suffer Vlad, suffer like I did. And only through that you will realise my love and envy for humans. Take your fill until you realise there is nothing left but emptiness. But who knows when you will realise this cruel reality…'_

* * *

 _Five._

 _Four._

 _Three._

 _Two._

 _One._

"I win Vlad…" She said sadly, the moment she uttered the words she heard a howl of anger and anguish from the far side of the forest. Holding out her hand the book materialised into her palm, far off the distance her house burst into fire. The blazing heat even reaching her as the dark smoke clouded the once clear night.

She could hear Vlad flying towards her with remarkable speed after realising where she was. But by the time he reached where she was, she was long gone. Leaving nothing behind but a few pages of the book, including the one which showed her.

He stalked up to the few pages and almost tore them apart in anger but refrained from doing so knowing that these would be the few and most probably only things that would guide him through his long unlife. He stared at the last piece of paper which had one sentence of messy scrawled handwriting, obviously done in a rush, but it was still legible.

 _See you next time, No Life King._

 _Seras._

He crumpled the piece of paper and threw it aside, "The chase has not yet ended", he growled.

* * *

Dragă mea - my love

Strix - In Ancient and Greek legends it was a bird of ill omen, product of metamorphosis, that fed on human flesh and blood. the name in Greek means 'Owl'.

There are really fine lines between witches and demons and the alike. Because of demonology and other sort of Satanist practises, it seems that witches are demons in their own rights, so I'm still trying to figure out what the hell is Seras. I may say she is a witch, but a witch is a really broad term so this gives me a lot of flexibility. Oh well, I'll figure it out later.

And now they are separated, well they will meet each other in different centuries and different countries. I'll show you in the next chapter so sit tight until then. The school holidays are coming soon in a week, and so I will have more time to write.

Fave, follow review.

Peace out.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Game Continues

March 17th 1548 Belgium.

Almost a hundred years he spent devouring his people, his army and spreading the curse of vampirism through his deep-rooted hate for humanity and vengeance he finally slowed down in the war of Belgium. Coming through into the country for the taste of Belgium people to find war and strife breaking the country apart. However it was the individuals tired of war began to join underneath the one same ruler. The Emperor Charles V, and so Vlad made his way into the high court of the royals and nobles. Posing as a Grand Duke from Wallachia by the name of Remus, he quickly swept the women off their feet's, with his charismatic smile and deep voice. His poise, the power his emitted made him such an outstanding and unforgettable figure that he soon had most of the court in his favour.

The men of the court could find no wrong in wrong in this man, he was utterly stunning, figure, looks, knowledge. His eloquent words and well-practiced sentences simply could have no man or women hating him. He was charming, beautiful and truly an unforgettable person. His demeanour always charming and mysterious. He had women falling after him, following his tail and surrounding in parties and no-one could blame him. And every time he would greet them with the same sultry smile and sensual laugh. His deep voice always rumbling in good humour sent chills and shivers down their spines. Whether male or female they were all clmabering for his attention and any sort of approval from him.

And following him were a group of dark shadowed figures with such elegant manners that one would've thought that they were mannequins. They too were also perfect in their own way, only following their master as they swept through the ballroom. Mingling with the others as if they were always there, and no one expected a thing. Believing to the same as of them, high in power and _human._

"My dear lady, you look marvellous as always", Remus said as he took her hand kissing it lightly, looking up at her with dark eyes. Luring her into a trap which she would never escape from. A bright blush flashed upon her cheeks as she quickly used her fan to cool herself and hide her red cheeks. It was red enough from the makeup she wore but her blushing cheeks made it even more prominent.

Composing herself as much as she could she gave him a dazzling smile to make herself more dignified, but in reality she was trying to make sure that she looked pleasing in his eyes. All of the women in the court were but they were waiting patiently, they knew he slept with women so frequently as if he was using a candle. Once burned out he wouldn't see them again. His interests always shifting and changing, so they tried to keep up with his new interests.

He smiled but in actuality he had lost his interest a long time ago. She was of a lower ranking in the court so her death would be unfortunate but not too suspicious, she did not smell so bad underneath all of her perfume but now he felt like wrinkling his nose in distaste for the strong smell of flowers and sweets. He never did have a sweet tooth anyways.

"Oh look there Lady _Seras_! It's your lucky day!" A young woman giggled as she pointed to the dark figure of Vlad, poising as Remus. She clutched onto the arm of a young woman with long swaying blonde hair who patiently followed her friend as she guided her through the masses of men and women. The men in the court turned heads and their eyes followed the new female which entered the party, escorted by the ecstatic brown-headed female who looked absolutely astounded of the grandeur of the ballroom than her companion. But they paid no mind to that, what they cared was who was this women and where had she been all this time? The unknown female with a body full of swaying curves, a natural pale skin and there wasn't even a hint of makeup on her skin or face. It was all simply natural and it made the men stare in awe, they hadn't seen the likes of this in ages and it was somewhat refreshing. But of course most of their attention was directed to her bust and her features, from what they could see everything about was natural. And they couldn't wait to get their hands of this new meat.

Seras turned her head to the direction which she pointed to, seeing the tall looming figure of Vlad suddenly looked away from the female he was talking to, much to her disappointment. A wide and salacious grin spread across his face as he saw her, he immediately disengaged with the female he was wooing and began to walk toward her. His long black hair in a low braid swinging loosely around his shoulders and his cloak hem sweeping across the marble floor. She could feel the shift of attention onto her and her friend, but especially her. She could also feel inhuman beings in the court which were dispersed before start gather around in the calling of their master.

"Yes…I see him Miss Berthe", Seras said sardonically as she turned away with a bored expression. "Let's get ourselves some wine. What party is good without something intoxicating?" She said with a bright smile, as she took her companions hand and walked the opposite direction. Berthe eyes widened in surprise, she could clearly see that Lord Remus was walking up to them and yet they were walking away? What? She followed nonetheless letting herself get caught up in the moment, her eyes wandering around the massive ballroom, never had she see something so absolutely large and elaborate and so well decorated.

Seras's expression was not of surprise, she knew of presence in this party long before she even came to this mansion. With his servants scattered around the party like guard dogs, it was hard not to miss them. She glided through the marble floor, her dress sweeping across the dance floor, her footsteps not even making a single sound. Berthe merely followed the best she could, she really didn't have much say after all it was Lady Seras who invited her to come with her. She wasn't of a low class, but not in the standards of the high. It would've been quite impossible for the likes of her to be invited into such a high class party like this.

A man suddenly stopped from them walking any further stepping right in front of them as they were just about the exit the ballroom, wearing all black except for his white shirt. He had high collars and a scarf around his neck, showing no traces of his skin except for his face. Seras narrowed her eyes slightly, he was most likely hiding a bite mark on his neck and his pale skin. "Pardon my interruption of your night Lady Victoria and Miss Berthe", he bowed most sincerely showing the utmost courtesy and chivalry. "May I take up just one moment of your time", he flashed them a dazzling smile. Berthe immediately felt a little woozy from just looking at him, how could such a perfect beauty be talking to them? Well perhaps more like Lady Seras but seeing him up close was good enough for her.

Seras felt the looming presence of Vlad coming closer to them and deciding that it would be best to talk outside and leave innocent Berthe out of she waved her hand over Berthe's eyes. Her eyes momentarily turning red, "Take one of the carriages and go home, tell your mother you had a headache and one too many drinks", she murmured quietly. Taking her hand she placed a few gold coins to keep for herself and pay the driver. Berthe's eyes suddenly turned red, enchanted she nodded and walked away in a daze, not really knowing what she doing but she knew her orders so she obeyed. Her eyes fading in colour and lustre as she walked towards the exit of the ballroom soon disappearing through the crowds of people.

The male widened his eyes in shock as he witnessed the scene, he suddenly found himself underneath the harsh and cold stare of this female, her eyes glowing brightly. A startling blue and a wave of power swept over him, almost making him kneel in submission. Who was this woman?! He remembered his master's words, it was still ringing in his head but to think he meant this?!

' _Stop that woman, and careful. She's a peculiarity'_. The sound of his laughter made him a little wary but he obeyed, there was no reason to refuse. But now he found himself in a precarious situation, his master had not stated that she was of the same kind as them. He could feel a deep and ancient power vibrating off of her, thrumming with vibrant and dark energy suddenly making him feel insignificant and small. Even though he was taller than her, but the difference in power was so great he couldn't help himself from kneeling in front of, if not he feared that his head would soon come flying off.

"Tell _him_ if he wants to talk then find me in the gardens by the fountain", she said quietly as she finally let her power draw back into her body letting the undead servant breathe once more. He hadn't even realised that he was holding his breath so long under the pressure of this ancient being. He nodded and quickly walked away to report back to his master but Vlad was already aware of what she had said. His acute hearing already catching every single word and his heightened senses feeling the dark waves of power rolling off her in a slight anger. Irritation was good, perhaps she would angry as well and he would be able to see her angry. He had always wanted to see her fight freely and use her power freely. She only used her dark pools of energy for small tricks, nothing other than that. She never abused her power while he was alive and dead, but he did. But what he didn't know was that when she was younger and newly made she was just as a catastrophe as he, but in a different way.

She slinked away into the darkness and disappeared, no-one realising and it was as if nothing happened at all. Vlad did the same, bowing to the women he was leaving and strode past the women who clearly had disappointment written on their faces. A little disgruntled by the fact that he was leaving so early, but they kept quiet, not wanting to make a commotion.

* * *

She sat by the stream of water, her fingers tapping against the surface of the water. The water rippling against the touch of her fingertips. The water became still and clear for a moment before returning to its chaotic and disfigured reflection. She furrowed her brows in frustration but let it be. She felt Vlad's presence slink up next to her, looking up she saw blazing red eyes tinted with a deep orange. She indicated for him to sit and so he did. They sat there for a couple of moments in silence without a single word exchanged with each other, and finally Seras spoke. It had been so many decades since they last spoke and they left in anger. Seras was travelling the world in the search for knowledge. It was such an obsession she had sometimes, but there was also another reason. It consumed her time and kept her mind always thinking, if she had nothing to do she would fear that she would derelict and become bored of life. So she consumed her time and continued her search for knowledge. She was already so old anyways and knew so much, but the world was changing around her so there was always something new to learn and she was an eager learner.

Vlad had consumed his time by spreading the curse of vampirism, now having a coven of servants all dedicated to serving him and serving him only. He killed those who had wronged him in the most horrific ways, taking away what was theirs' giving them humiliation which no human could ever fathom. And finally once he was done he only left a trail of death along his wake of unlife. Devouring everything and leaving the barren landscapes of destroyed villages, towns and cities. Laying waste to all. But he had yet to meet the hierarchy of power where the elders were. But in the world of the supernatural his name was spreading and soon he would meet the council of the other ancient beings.

"Twenty-eight huh?" She mumbled breaking the calm silence which they had enveloped themselves in, referring to his appearance. He certainly was not of this age but it didn't matter, after all their time was endless. She fiddled with her corset, she hated this restrictive clothing. It was tight and so hard to move in. She would rather wear and cheap toga than this cage of death, her torso chaffing against the string. Maybe next time she should just wear what she wanted to…

He nodded as he gazed at her, she had not changed at all. Looking youthful as always, but her skin looking a little paler than he last remembered and of course her hair was one of the biggest differences. It reached her waist and it already in a tight bun adorned with countless jewels and gold. He didn't answer back, simply tentatively reaching out to pull the jewellery out of her hair. She didn't object so he continued. Slowly pulling out the gems and beads from her hair and several other trinkets.

"These sort of things never suited you in the first place, Seras", he murmured quietly. She nodded absentmindedly, her hair tumbling down in a wavy mess. It was sleek and soft to the touch, and the smell of fruits was heavy. And the smell of dark energy made Vlad's mouth water, her neck showed a canvas of white unmarred skin which he so badly wanted to sink his teeth into. He would feel his tongue and teeth elongating, but it was interrupted shortly.

"No", Seras said curtly as she flicked his forehead almost childishly. Vlad smiled, it wasn't cruel or sinister. It was just a simple smile, with nothing but warmth and want.

"The game of chase is not yet over", Vlad turned away and stood up; his shadowy form began melding with his clothes as shadowy bats began forming around the edges of his collar and sleeve. She looked up and gave him a half-hearted shrug of disinterest. Vlad narrowed his eyes at her response as he took her hand and pulled her up. The music of a waltz was in the background and although it may have sounded faint to others it was loud for them. And slowly Vlad began to lead them into the steps of the waltz.

Their steps soon matching with the beats of the music and slowly they began twirl into the slow movement of the dance and the music. Vlad leading her as they moved slowly, their feet never making a sound as they moved calmly. They ghosted around the garden as they danced and to another person's view they may as well have been a couple of apparitions made from their drunken mind. Two beings so contrastingly different but which were of the same that danced in perfect beat and unison which no human could have ever accomplished. Vlad never took his eyes off of her and she was the same.

Vlad snaked his arm around her waist a little tighter, pulling her bust closer to him and Seras retaliated by stepping on his foot; breaking his bones. Vlad growled at her as he missed a step because of his broken foot, she flashed him a bright smile which mocked innocence. His foot almost immediately healed and they continued with the their dance as if nothing had happened, Seras still pulling off the not guilty face as she looked away with a smirk as they danced. Vlad leaned in to place chaste kiss on her cheek, her cheeks flushed for a moment before looking up at him angrily. Her cheeks tinted red with embarrassment, Vlad laughed at her. No physical harm would hurt him or her anyways but there was still other ways they could torment each other.

This gave no greater amount of pleasure to see this reaction from her, to know that she was still the same old Seras and she still maintained her personality and to see these little reactions confirmed it. It also gave him the upper hand for the moment. The music continued as they changed positions, walking beside each other with their palms pressed against each other as they feigned as if there was other people around them. She looked straight ahead her eyes glinting a dangerous red as she turned to switch positions with him, and when he didn't see it she smashed her fist into his ribcage lightly. Lightly was understatement though as she shattered three of his ribs, Vlad coughed out blood as he felt his bones crumble in his chest cavity.

Seras continued to move to the rhythm of the waltz as Vlad clutched onto his side as he felt his bones cracking back into place and his body taking the intensely sped version of healing, which would have taken a normal human weeks of surgery and months of healing and rehabilitation. He glared up at Seras, if he was human she would not done this but now as an undead being she had a reason to, as in the end he would simply heal and there wouldn't even be a mark of the attack at all. Seras continued the dance by herself, and while to others she may have looked like a fool she was elegant with her moves and her body swayed with the strings of the violins. Once his bones had re-joined and the purple bruising had faded he took his position as the male lead in the waltz once more, unfazed by the fact that just a moment ago three of his ribs were shattered and broken.

Vlad now peeved and his patience wearing thin he decided to do something he had never done when she was alive. He kissed her once when she was dead. But never alive and he never saw her reactions and now he had the chance, so just as the waltz ended he dragged her into the darkness of the bushes and hooked his arm around her waist and the other hand cupping the back of her head. He had to lean down substantially because of his height but it didn't deter him and while she was still dazed by that fact that he had dragged her away from the openness of the garden she suddenly felt the hot lips of Vlad. It was scalding almost and she almost had her fist clenched to give him a good pounding but for some reason she decided against it.

His mouth moving down to her neck, sucking at the skin lightly, his teeth scraping against the skin leaving little red welting lines. The touches of his lips feather-like at times and sometimes urgent and thunderous. Trying to consume and take all of her attention from anything else, stealing away anything that may take her attention away. He was greedy for everything, his mouth moved to her jaw as he nibbled gently. Her breath light and airy as she allowed him to do as he pleased, her hands on his shoulders, holding him as he worshipped her body.

His hands openly exploring her body and that was when she gently pulled away, she touched his arm as she slowly regained her breath. Her eyes glowing brightly, the smell of lust was thick in the air and Vlad didn't have enough. The monster in him wasn't full of its meal yet, it had taken a small nibble but its hunger was ignited and there was the familiar sensation of burning in his throat and lust. It enraged in him as his eyes turned into a deep burgundy red with a smouldering orange which danced in the irises of his eyes. The monster in him had not yet had his fill, it yearned for more and it would not be sated until it had its meal.

A small aggressive growl rumbled in his chest as a threat but Seras staying calm rubbed his arm soothingly and soon he calmed now enough to think rationally. His breath slowing down, now a calm ocean much like after a raging storm in the seas. Once chaotic but now there was a dead calm silence which took up the much heated action a few moments earlier. The silence was not uncomfortable as they were no strangers to sex and the natural reactions of the body.

Vlad could feel the urgency and the worry of his servants as they waited for him, and he realised he would soon need to leave. Dawn was soon approaching and soon he would need to return to the darkness of his chambers to be alone once more. But now his sexual desires had been incited so it was both going to a long and uncomfortable sleep or would find some female to bed with. He looked down at Seras who also realised that daylight was soon coming and the night was disappearing, the drunken and party-dazed guests of the party were returning home in their horse drawn carriages. Drunken peals of laughter could be heard.

Vlad suddenly felt the sense of loneliness, taking Seras's hand he took the voice of seriousness. He was almost at the point of pleading to have her company, just like in the old days, when their worries were not so much and they only had each other. There was no-one else to intrude in their world and they only had each other to lick at each other wounds, he yearned for those days. "Seras. Come with me", he said softly.

Seras looked up to only shake her head sadly, "Not now…" She quietly said. Vlad felt a bubble of anger build up but there was a stronger emotion that was battling against the anger; rejection and jealousy. He knew for sure there was another man in her mind that she was thinking of and that gave him no greater amount of jealousy and grief.

"But…" Seras continued slowly as her body began to shift into the shadows and the many owl heads appearing from her shadowy form, she looked up with a mischievous smile. "You said yourself, the chase is still on. The game not yet ended", she grinned and just as the sun rose, breaking the horizon her body broke into a shadowy mass of owls disappearing into the purple tinted sky.

' _So let's see if you can catch me!'_ Her voice echoing in his mind with great big fits of laughter which thrummed with energy and humour.

Vlad felt his heart thundering in chest, thumping and thumping. She and she only could ever incite this sort of feeling from him, there was no-one else and he wouldn't want anyone else.

* * *

It's the last day of school for the first term in Australia (public schools)! I have the holidays to relax and do nothing and literally waste my life! I decided to upload this chapter earlier in celebration for my freedom! I would've uploaded it in the afternoon but I had to go straight to work when school ended. I just got back home at 10:44pm.

For all the Aussies reading this, have a great holiday because you know weather can be a crazy bitch, and she can ruin your day with a snap of her sassy fingers. And this a person who has experienced from the day of birth, Sydney weather can literally shit rain one day and have the sun beating down your back the next day or maybe in moment of an hour. Who knows...

And any other person who is in their holidays as well, hope you guys stay safe as well. There are some crazy people out there that will F you up...

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: A Meeting of Monsters

September 14th 1642 Paris

He was bored just days ago and now he was utterly enthralled, to think he would ever see such a gathering of monsters in one place all sitting together in their private groups murmuring amongst themselves. All taking quick glances at him as they chattered away in their own languages, some an unknown tongue he had yet to master of even know what it was. His servants were fidgeting behind him as they patiently waited or their Master's orders, they had never been so nervous in their unlife. In this huge assembly hall with vivid paintings decorating the walls and ceilings, high ceilings and the curtains shut tightly. Dim lighting from the few candles scattered across the hall, and the faintest scent of blood lingering around the marble stone. The stone ornaments depicting demons and other atrocities made the place all the more menacing.

It was the late of night when he had received a strange letter from apparently no-one as his servants did not even detect another presence in his abode. A letter scented with a beast, an unnatural creature of the dark with a messily scrawled letters of his true name. Inside the letter was nothing more than an address with directions and commandments. And that was all, it was the first time in a century that he had been so thoroughly curious and so he left the following hour bringing only the strongest of his servants. There was a time and date on the letter, and so following through he found himself here in this hall where a gathering of creatures of the dark were all seated.

He had walked through the double doors gaining attention of every being in the hall, all their strange eyes following him. His human form shedding slightly as his eyes turned a deep burgundy red and his pointed ears showing, a spike of power cursed across his body. He may not know the full meaning of this but he knew that there was an establishment of power here and he would not be placed any lower than one of these monsters.

Vlad tapped his fingers across his armchair rest lightly, he wasn't bored; he was soaking in the atmosphere, drinking in all of the information he could gather. His red eyes slowly looking around the room lazily as he scanned the hall. A small group of centaurs impatiently padding their hooves on the marble as they talked to one another in what seemed to be Latin but a more undeciphered version of it. A few black-haired sirens sitting at the back with a handful of mermaids sitting in strange contraptions, chairs with wheels attached to them. In the corner of his eyes he could see an evident fish tail wiggle uncomfortably underneath the heavy dress. Those women were truly a sight to behold, beautiful and enchanting and their voices melodic and soft. But as his eyes slowly shifted into a deeper colour he could see the illusion slowly disappear and their scaly distorted skin begin to take over their soft pearly skin; the wretched true form of the sirens and mermaids was clear to him.

He sniffed, there was the smell of a dog, his eyes narrowing. He turned his head slightly to see a few men standing to the far left of the hall, their sharp canines baring at him as they noticed he was looking at them. Their eyes turning colour and their pupils narrowing, their true form showing slightly as he could see the thick manes of fur around their neck. He smirked most mischievously in response, his sharp teeth also showing. They growled but ultimately turned away and continued to talk amongst themselves. ' _Werewolves, haven't seen them in quite some time'._ A pair of winged women were sitting by the large table, their wings tucked in fluttering anxiously as they whispered to each other. It seemed it was their first time here but they weren't taking it as easy as he was.

More monsters passed through the double doors, strange creatures whose body turned from a seemingly human male to a bull. His eyes widening slightly, ' _So that is a minotaur'_ he thought as he sat up from his chair. Several more hours passed with nothing much happening besides a few more atrocities walking in but Vlad didn't mind at all. He simply sat at his chair with his hands clasped in front of him, waiting for something to happen. This large of a gathering of monsters, some young and some ancient all patiently waiting for something. He could taste the power in the air, it was so thick and the scent of warm blood made his toes curl. But he sat still, eavesdropping on everyone else's conversation. Some were interesting, some boring and meaningless but he realised that around half of them were regarded towards him. He could hear his servants chatter behind him nervously, he silenced them with one motion. Until he found out what was happening here he would not let them speak.

"Are you new here?" A female whispered quietly, she was obviously shaking. Vlad looked down to regard the girl, he stared at her torso for a moment. She hadn't any legs but rather the long torso and tail of huge serpent, he almost laughed. This young girl with such and innocent looking expression and face had such a ferocious looking body. Her arms had patches of scales across them, and around the edges of her face were sharp scales all pointed off into one sharp edge. There were claws instead of hands and he could see the long tongue flickering every now and then nervously. His servants moved in to apprehend this unknown female but he held out his hand for a stop.

"I am, and what of it?" His voice rumbling, his eyes narrowing slightly. She flinched at the sound of his voice, it was not what she had first expected to hear but she stood ground.

"I am new here as well", she stuttered for moment, "You just seemed like the person, to…umm…talk to…because you seemed a little lost as well", she said as she peeked up. What on earth was she doing; making a fool of herself. Out of everyone there was in this all she chose this man to talk to, but she had to admit, he was so ruggedly handsome. And there was this aura about him that drew her to him, it was so strange and odd that it created these conflicted feelings in her chest.

He snorted, he turned away from her, "Thank you for your concern, but it was not needed". His attention had already strayed away from her. There was so many other interesting things in this hall room that she was only one of many. She could see the disinterest in his eyes and felt hurt, but what did she expect. She could literally smell the power on him, this man was old and extremely strong.

"May I sit here…?" She quietly said indicating to the open seat next to him. He gestured for her to sit and so she did, her tail curling around the legs of the chair. She felt very small and insignificant sitting next to this man. But knowing that he was also new here gave her some sort of comfort.

And finally something happened, there was two doors at the very front of the hall on the opposite sides of the walls. They opened and soon these hooded men filed out, two from each door and began seating themselves at the very front of the large table. All of the monsters were suddenly quiet and silently began sitting themselves at the table, the chatter disappearing but the feelings of apprehension appeared. Vlad raised a brow in curiosity, he could feel and dark and ancient power roll of them. They were ancient and perhaps on the verge of death but somehow they were able to maintain the feint of power. They pulled off their hoods revealing their faces as they flipped through the various documents scattered on the tables.

They looked as old as they looked in Vlad's opinion, he was guessing at least five hundred or six hundred but not anymore. They murmured to one another, indicating to the empty middle seat. Vlad tried to listen to them but something blocked him from doing so, his eyes focusing at the runes carved into the table top. He recognised them and he knew only one person who could enchant them. The monsters once began murmuring amongst themselves.

" _She_ hasn't come again".

"This is the second century in the row where _she_ hasn't come".

"The Elders are losing power because _she_ is not here to maintain it".

Vlad sat still listening to all of the murmuring voices, they kept referring to this one female. A highly regarded one where they all seemed to respect or fear, it all came to one thing though. It was evident she was the top dog and obviously the top of the power pyramid. The girl next to him fidgeted as she sat there, her skin was crawling in fear. She had a good idea who they were talking about and she was scared.

"I think I know who they are talking about…" She said nervously, Vlad turned his attention to her. He could smell the fear on her. "The Strix", she breathed out. The beings stopped their chattering at the sound of the name, all eyes on her, staring at her as if she had the gall to even utter the alias.

Vlad widened his eyes, he was about to interrogate her more but suddenly there was a thudding sound of a heart that he knew. Slow and dull, as if it was not even there. He snapped his head to the direction of the sound, the beings of the hall began realising as well. The faint stepping sounds of heels against the marble stone and sweeping hem of a dress, the double doors creaked open slowly at first with a pair of bright blue eyes staring out from the darkness before completely opening. Vlad's breath stopped, she had not changed a single bit. Her hair was the only significant change, it was cropped short only reaching her ears; her clothes were of the latest fashion in Paris and from what Vlad could tell she hated it, but she bared through it.

Her eyes blinking slowly as she surveyed the room, "Am I late?" She mumbled sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, I got lost a couple times getting here. I almost forgot where this place was", she laughed lightly. The monsters were completely silent as they watched her walk past them calmly as she walked towards to the top of the table. She saw Vlad watching her with keen eyes and flashed him a wide smile as she was walking on the opposite side.

The monsters saw this small interaction and suddenly their attention was drawn to him, what was their relation to each other to have her regard him at all? Vlad ignored the stares, his attention towards her as she swept across the floor towards the Elders.

"Two hundred years and you finally grace us with your presence", one of the men grumbled out, as he handed her a couple pieces of paper. She smirked, taking the sheets to briefly skim read. Scoffing at the contents, the piece of paper lit up in her hands and was discarded on the floor as trash. The man scowled as he saw it crumble away on the floor.

"Your information is outdated, _brat_ ", Seras sneered as she sat in the middle seat at the head of the table. "So what have you gathered all of us for, I'm sure we have something better else to do", Seras drawled out in a bored manner. There was a murmur of voices in agreement but they remained mostly silent. Her bones cracking as she stretched, her form shifting and contorting and for a split second a glimpse of her true form was revealed. Vlad saw it for a split second and immediately that it was form that no man or monster could fully comprehend.

"Him", one of the men said holding out his cane and pointing it at Vlad who sat there with a vindictive grin. "Nosferatu", he whispered of softly. His voice barely coming out through, a human would've strained their ears to hear him but there was no need for that in this hall full of the damned.

There was suddenly an outburst of shouting and clambering of voices, all pointing accusing fingers at him. Some shifting into to their true forms ready for combat as some began arguing, there was suddenly chaos from the quiet from the very mention of his alias. They all the name, they all the Devil, this damned creature who was a former human who was plaguing the whole of Europe with his creatures of the damned. It didn't matter what name or alias he went by, he was the same accursed creature that was killing and devouring all.

Seras sat there with a smirk as the disarray continued with loud voices, Vlad's servants moved around him to protect him from any sort of harm. She watched with a malicious amusement, the Elders tried to calm the monsters down and the resolve the discord but there was no sign of the chaos ending, their efforts futile.

"This vampire has created so many undead creatures! They are swarming around the whole of Europe killing everything on sight. They have no mind of their own! Several of my men have been killed by them!" A satyr angrily cried out shaking his fists in rage.

"The humans are becoming more aware of our presence! It is not safe anymore because of his servants becoming bolder", a centaur stamped his hooves furiously creating cracks on the marble. His companions stomping their hooves in agreement.

"The bites infects all and soon anyone can become one of them. These ghouls' attacks all without any distinction", a siren sang out, "They cannot cross the oceans or water but they will attack those in the waters".

"These vampires are invading into areas they are not allowed, they are young and uneducated. They do not the boundaries which we have created so long ago. These former humans!" One of the wolf men growled out.

There were more voices shouting out in anger and Vlad sat right in the middle of it with a smug expression, he made no indication to speak or even explain his actions. He sat there with a self-satisfied expression, this what he had been missing for quite some time. Chaos and utter anger, it was amusing to watch whether it be humans or monsters. In the end they were all the same, but there was something else. There was somethings that humans had, and he didn't. His expression turned grim for a moment.

Seras was growing bored, all this noise and fighting for what. It would do nothing except create more rift between the monsters as they were. "Enough", she said as her eyes turned red, waving her hand in mid-air. Suddenly everyone felt such a power slamming down onto them that they were forced to kneel or sit down. Some of the weaker ones actually smashed face first into the floor because of the amount pressure they had on them.

The hall was immediately silenced as everyone found their seats once more, the Elders let out a sigh of relief as everyone began to calm themselves but there was this feelings of animosity to Vlad who shrugged off the feeling of pressure on his shoulders. Seras tapped her fingers on the table impatiently, there was the feeling of irritancy coming of her. "Finally, I can hear my thoughts", Seras said sarcastically as she pulled her bangs out of her face. She let out a heavy sigh, it was worse than she thought. It wasn't actually just Europe, all over the world there were small pockets of ghouls. They were being eliminated however, by her familiars, it had to be contained in some manner.

She was not made to do this, she was a follower, not a leader. She didn't want to be part of this, all she wanted her books and her peace and quiet. All of this commotion and drama was not her, she had stayed in this council for so long that she could barely remember who the original members were. She joined because she was lonely and bored of her life, but she couldn't end it so she joined to pass her time. To think she had stayed for so long irked her, she lent her vast amount of knowledge and her treasures to create this sanctuary where monsters were able to gather and be safe.

"This council", she gestured to the men next to her and around the room, "Was created for one purpose", she said her eyes glowing brightly, "And that was for the King, he was the one that governed the actions of the monsters and beings of the undead", her hand trailed across the table as her eyes scanned the Celtic carvings across the wood.

"There hasn't been a King for hundreds of years. The last one passed on four hundred years ago", one of the Elders gruffly said as he waved his pipe. "What is the point of saying all of this?"

Seras sighed heavily as she stood up, "What I'm trying to say is that I am no King and I will never be. I have lent my knowledge and power to protect you all but I am not the King am I'm not even a leader. I can barely pull my life together", she said chuckling sardonically, a cruel sense of humour. She pulled off her necklace, the symbol of the council. "I am resigning from this council", a rise of voices suddenly shouted out in protest. The monsters rising from their seats shouting angrily, all arguing with one another, becoming rowdy and disorientated. The older ones merely remained seated, their eyes narrowing at the revelation of the information. But she ignored all.

"…And I hereby announce a new King will take my place", the spike of power levels rose dramatically as the creatures of the night became hyper with bursts of energy vibrating around the room. This was news that they were not expecting to hear in their life at all. The once in a lifetime chance, to be The King of Monsters. Such a title which has only bequeathed two people ever, it was such a title that only the strongest could ever become. The power to control all monsters and the damned was something that no man could ever comprehend. And the first two were the first two create the council, The Strix being there to advise them as they led the monsters through the Dark Ages. It was a time of blood and war and the monsters thrived in that time period.

"The King of Monsters has only ever been the strongest and most powerful, so you decide amongst yourselves who is the strongest. However the way you want, but I want to say that if you're going to be the King of Monsters then you might as well decide it by having bloody brawl or something along those lines. I will have no assassinations or trickery, through only pure power and manifestations will you be able to become the King", she stepped away from the table and walked towards the windows. Pulling back the curtains to reveal the full moon, its light piercing through the dim lit room.

"Regarding the issue with the ghouls' I will eliminate them myself no matter how long it takes, I will leave a spare few in Europe. And for the other countries I will eliminate as many as possible, but if they will always be there. I can only ask that you will deal with them, I am tired. So very tired", Seras murmured quietly as she looked down for a moment. "Also Nosferatu, I will need to talk to you. There is something I will need to discuss with you", she mumbled opening one of the windows as her body turned to shadowy mass of owls. _'Meet me_ outside'. She took off leaving nothing except her necklace and astounded monsters who had no clue what to do.

A wide malicious grin stretched across his face as he stood up signalling for his servants, they followed him as he left. Leaving behind commotion and confusion, the girl next to him decidedly followed him as she was utterly scared. He didn't indicate for her to leave him alone so she continued to follow him. Being The King of Monsters was something he was interested in but he would leave the smaller ones to fight amongst themselves, the stronger ones would wait for the other more powerful ones to show themselves. It was only a matter of time.

The girl slithered next to him completely silent, she didn't know what to say, she was stumped and she was scared. She realised he was heading outside and slowly her form began changing, the illusion of two legs appeared in place of her tail and her scales disappeared. She took a few peeks up at the tall looming figure of Vlad who had not uttered a single word, a salacious grin persisting on his face.

"Wh-what is your relation with The Strix?" She quietly mumbled, utterly scared and confused. The walk around the long tunnels made her more wary of surroundings and the two menacing strigoi following their master. Her hands clammy at she pulled at her fingers, she couldn't help feeling all this jittery.

There was silence, she looked down thinking that he wasn't going to answer her. "Is that how everyone else refers to her as?" He rumbled absentmindedly as he strode, his long legs making short of any distance. She felt her heart flutter a little, it was a strange feeling.

"No one knows her name, everyone just called her The Strix. No one knows where she came from or how she came to be, she just seemed to be there from the start", she replied feeling a little more confident, relaxing a little. He wasn't as bad as she thought as she shyly smiled up at him.

He hummed in amusement, this meant that he was some sort of importance to her to even reveal parts of her human life to him. It made him tingle in acceptance and it also reminded him of his human life. When it was them against the whole world, literally. But there was the border he wanted to pass, they were close for sure but there was always something blocking him to go beyond. He looked down at this girl who had unsure feelings towards him, he internally scoffed.

He wouldn't even bother drinking her blood, she smelt disgusting and it made his tongue shirk back from the thought of drinking her blood. Looks likewise, she hard sharp features and slanted eyes, evident of a snake. Her nose was flatter than a humans but not so evident, she was _pretty_ and that was it. Nothing else. She nowhere comparable to his Seras, and nowhere as strong .She was starting to pester him, he could easily crush her with one arm and be on his way. But there was no point, and she was a fellow monster and so very young. She also had provided some interesting information, so this one time he would leave this girl alive.

"Are you friends with her?" She mumbled as she tried to keep up with him, Vlad sneered. Friends, there was no such as things as friends in his eyes. Friends was such a weak relation for two people, and it was such a bond that could be easily broken. And once broken the bond could never truly be fixed.

"I don't expect you to understand anything, but the feelings I feel for her cannot be described as friends or even _love_ ", he scoffed, sneering at the idea of love and the very concept of it. It was such a generalised word that it had lost all meaning. A person could love another person. A person love could a book, a toy, a play, an object of interest or anything along those lines. It was such an overused word that could mean anything, it was a word that he would never use to refer what he felt for Seras. What he felt for her was something beyond that but not only feelings that was pleasantry but also of hate and anger. It was all a strange mixture of affection and enmity.

She felt a stabbing pain of sadness, what was she expecting that he would suddenly consider special because he had talked to her and not anyone else. No, things would never even work like that, only a fantasy at most. "So you two are close…but then why don't you stay with each other…Like lovers?" She whispered hesitantly feeling like as if she had touched onto something she should had not mentioned. She was stumbling for words to clarify what she meant clearly but he silenced her.

"She and I are playing a game, I am the chaser and she is the runner. If she gets caught…" A wide smirk graced his lips, "I keep her", his eyes widening almost insanely as he laughed in a wretched humour. She flinched, this laugh, it was so unnatural and strange. She couldn't help the feeling of fear crawl along her skin.

His servants ran ahead of him for a moment as they pushed the doors open for him, he marched past them as he was greeted by the moonlight. His expression softening as he gazed towards the moon, his constant companion of the night. The girl widening her eyes in surprise, it was such a strange expression he had on his face. It was as if he was seeing a long-time friend of his he hadn't seen in years. She heard the soft thudding of her heart and turned her head to face _her,_ sitting by the trees with an open book sipping her tea. She looked up and greeted them with a smile. Vlad's eyes lit up in delight as he saw her; telling his servants to busy themselves with something else he stalked up to her.

"Who is your companion Vlad?" She said gesturing to the serpent girl, Vlad didn't even turn to regard the girl as he walked up to Seras, scooping her up in long arms as she yelped out in surprise. Her cup of tea falling to ground and shattering.

"No one", Vlad's voice rumbling softly as he held her tight, inhaling her scent. Sighing heavily he felt comfort and warmth from her feverish body. The familiar feeling when he was held by her as a child came rushing back him, and he was going to do anything to keep it forever. But it was cooler than he had last remembered, much cooler and her eyes weren't as bright. The power he could detect in her was considerably lower and she felt weaker than she actually was.

The girl immediately felt incredibly embarrassed and ashamed of herself, what she was doing prying to another's business like that. She quickly made herself scarce and left, deciding that this one day of excitement was enough for at least a decade or so.

"Ah wait!" Seras called out to her, as she tried to look around Vlad. The girl sheepishly turned around giving her a nervous smile. "Thank you for trying to talk to this idiot!" Seras laughed as she knocked at Vlad's head lightly with her knuckles, "You know he's actually quite a lone-mmrph!" Vlad covered her mouth his large hand as he took a quick glance at the serpent girl.

"Hmph, brat you didn't hear anything", he growled at her as a cruel smirk stretched across his face, "You got it?" He snapped at her, she nodded her head furiously as she quickly darted off very afraid for her life. Her breath completely lost for a moment, but to think a dangerous monster like him was like around her. It was such a dramatic difference, like watching a wild rabid dog turn into a puppy within a couple of seconds.

Seras watched the girl slither off in such a rush that she giggled softly, "You frightened her", Seras sighed out loud as she looked up at Vlad. He laughed as he encircled her with his arms as they turned to shadow, disappearing into the shadows as they travelled in their shadow form.

' _What did you call me out for Seras?'_

There was a long pause as she chose her words carefully, it was hard to put in a way that wouldn't sound strange.

' _I am going into my rebirth, and I need you to protect my body while I reassemble my form. I need you to look after me while I reform. I am not safe right now and I am at my weakest moments, I need your help'_

Although they couldn't see each other in their shadow form she could just see the confused expression on Vlad's face. Vlad's thoughts went rampant, everything started to make sense in some sort. Of course there were a few things that needed explanation but he understood the general meaning of what she meant.

' _Your body bursts into flames...'_ A flood of bad memories came rushing back to him but he pushed through, _'Then your body is formed through the ash… That is your immortality'_

' _Yes…'_ She was revealing a close secret of here which was personal but she knew she would be able to trust him. The child she had practically brought up. ' _But the process is long and is usually done in where I was laid to rest and where I born again'._

' _Where is that?'_

' _My urn, where my human ashes were first put in and where I was reborn as The Strix'._

* * *

Urn - a tall, rounded vase with a stem and base, especially one used for storing the ashes of a cremated person.

Did you miss me, I was enjoying my holidays and now in one day I will return to school. Kill me.

This is the longest chapter I have ever written, I just kept writing and I didn't know when to stop. So here's this really long chapter which will probably never happen again. Lol.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed your holidays, or weekend I dunno where all you guys at. Leave me a review or something I dunno.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Death Once Again

She sat there silently with drooped eyes stroking the earthen clay surface, it was rough because of the carvings in it but cool to the touch. Humming quietly as she sat there her mind distant as she felt her body burn hotter and hotter. Vlad stood by the door as he looked around her room, it was a plain room filled with nothing but book and hundreds notes and pieces of paper. They were strewn around the floors, tables, chairs, walls and even the ceiling. There was writing even on the walls and the ceiling, covering the floors as well. He understood then this was a sort of obsession she had, gathering all this knowledge just to consume her time and distract her from the boredoms of living. The staggering amount of paper and writing flung around the room was shocking, even though all of this knowledge was probably one of the kind and held secrets to things that humans could only imagine it was treated like trash. It was the same with the rest of the house, a relatively small one with not many furnishings and decorations. Plain and boring.

He took a few steps towards her as she remained sitting on the floor leaning against the wall, still stroking the urn gently. It was a relatively big one, around the size of her torso and it had strange marking all over it written in Latin. The colour of the earth and the smell of ash emitting from it, it made Vlad's spine tingle. It reminded him of the soil from which he awoke from and the small confined space from which he at first tried to escape from. The room stood still for a moment, not a sound could be heard. Her heart beat slowing and slowing with each beat and finally she looked up.

"They were at first going to throw my ashes into the holy river for purification", she murmured softly as she slowly started recalling the day where she had died as a human. "But my husband had managed to steal my ashes away and put me into this urn", she held it up for Vlad to take a closer look. He crouched down to her level and took the urn from her hands, gently holding as he took a closer inspection of it. The carvings and words weren't hand drawn in or even done by human hand, it was burnt in like as if there was something leading the lines to write themselves. She took the urn from him as she hummed softly as if she was cooing the inanimate object.

' _Husband? So she did marry when she was human_ ', he thought with a slight scowl. Who was he to judge if she had a husband or not, but it did irritate knowing that she loved a man once. However knowing that she would've married a human means the man has long died ago gave him the sense of victory. Other than that he could understand her attachment to her urn, this was her resting place and where she could rejuvenate her body. It was the last attachment to her human life and the beginning of her immortal one. Vlad had the same sentimental feelings towards his coffin, it was different for his servants as they didn't understand the meaning of the ties of being a former human. Rash and folly they only thought of the coffin as a resting place when they were tired. There was deeper and more intimate meaning than that, but he doubted that any of them would truly understand.

"I have many unknown enemies, some I know. The obvious ones are easily avoidable, but there are so many other. They want my knowledge, my secrets…my blood" She looked up at Vlad with wide eyes, fear. Vlad leaned closer folding his legs as he sat across her, touching her face gently as she shivered. "Even as my body burns, I am so very cold…I don't know how much longer I can keep this up", she let out a long sufferable sigh as slouched against the wall. Vlad was lost, what could he do to make her happy. To make her smile, she was most beautiful when smiling, but now she looked like a shattered doll. Anything to make her happy once more, he would do. Cupping her face gently and pulling her chin up so her eyes were staring at him, he spoke. Not in the elegant French but the soft tongue of Romanian, the rolling of the tongue and curling of vocals. It was something that Seras enjoyed hearing, it was a language she enjoyed than any other, even more than her native tongue which was Latin.

"Ai avut grijă de mine când am avut nici unul, acum i se va avea grijă de tine", he uttered in a soft yet deep resonate voice which held strength and power. She looked up, and just as her body was about to burst in flames she gave him a bright smile. Vlad pulled back for a moment to shield himself from the dazzling flames of the fire, his nose stinging and his flesh burning at the intensity of the fire. In the matter of moments the wall was char burned beyond recognition and the floor was burnt heavily soon showing the earth beneath the wood.

He didn't move away though, bracing all the heat and sensations of being burnt by the flame, his skin healing as it was burnt. And finally the flames stopped leaving only an ashy grey substance on the floor, he leaned in the scoop the ashes into the urn but then suddenly the ash turned liquid. A black viscous substance moving towards the urn, the colour changing as it moved. The substance trailing up around the urn, and dipping into the marking and grooves, slowly it started to resemble a thick rich blood. The urns markings glowing brightly and there was this pounding heat coming from the urn as the liquid slid underneath the lid.

Vlad took a step back as he watched the entire process, this would've disgusted another person but he found it mesmerising. Dozens of owl heads appeared from the liquid including their wings, sticking out in strange shapes, their yellow eyes blinking slowly. There was no defining feature for them besides the eyes, mouths and wings. It was mixture of black and red dancing across the viscous form of the ash. This was true manifestations of The Strix, Seras Victoria. The owls staring right at Vlad who could merely watch, they opened their mouths screeching at him as they continued to flood into the urn, the lid fully open. The heat radiating from the urn was simply astonishing, it felt like as if the burning sun was right next to him.

The last owl form from the liquid had startling blue eyes and surrounding it was dozens of hands reaching out to Vlad from the black mass of chaos, flashes of red dancing across the black. Mouths opening and closing, as if they were screaming but there wasn't a single sound to pass their lips and then finally there was nothing. The lid shutting tightly, the marks and carvings glowing brightly as new writing began burning it way through the urn. Vlad took a few slow steps towards to the urn and then gently taking the urn into his arms. It was so hot and warm, the smell of ash and burnt wood and the ashen feel over the urn was just like her. And it was her, she was here inside this clay pot sleeping and reforming. It was an only a matter of days before she would reappear from this urn anew.

He wrapped his outer cloak around the urn protectively, he would protect her while she slept. This was her last sanctuary, her last place to call home and it was hers alone. This was her and no matter what else was in her, this was truly her. "Sleep Seras, I will watch over you. Whatever form you may be", he murmured softly as he faded into the darkness bringing the urn with him. He trusted that she had taken the extra measures to take care of her house, so he left it be, not disturbing a single thing. Outside his servants were waiting for him, they did not question the urn he carried nor his burnt sleeve, only opening the carriage door and awaiting their commands.

' _Back to the estate. Prepare a room, we have a guest for a week or two'_ , he thought absentmindedly. His servants mind buzzing in response as the carriage master cracked his whip leading the horse forward. His hand constantly caressing the urn as he looked outside, it was the breaking horizon which he stared at. The sun began emerging from the horizon, leaning over the tall buildings and piercing the darkness. His eyes squinted towards the light and he drew the curtains almost aggressively. He didn't need to sun, looking down at the urn where he could still feel the hum of energy and burning heat, this was his sun and his warmth.

* * *

" _Kill the witch! Her body must be purified! May a dozen lightning bolts strike upon this heinous demon!"_

" _Kill her!"_

" _Burn her!"_

" _Whip her!"_

 _She felt lost, so soulless and dazed. Her body hurt, her back, her feet, her legs, her arms, her chest; everywhere it hurt. She heard the curses and the slanderous words and despite everything they called she could merely feel sheer happiness. It didn't matter what they called her, what they did to her, she had achieved something that only humans could ever imagine and dream. And she a mere mortal had achieved it._

" _Look upon her, this whore of the devil!" A man pulled back her head grabbing her hair, she gritted her teeth, trying to drown down the pain. The man pulled out his sword and thinking her head was going to come off she instinctively closed her eyes but instead she felt the ripping pain of her hair being hacked at. Her long blonde hair which was envied by all was cut off viciously and held up in the air._

" _The hair of a witch! Do not touch for it may even curse you with the slightest touch", he threw into the holy fires of the Hestia. Seras barely flinched at all, hair was materialistic anyways; it didn't matter. In all the madness and chaos, she felt a sort of enlightenment, all of these men and women spouting all of these holy things and for the sake of humankind. All of their word so meaningless, they didn't have any true power anyways._

 _She had seen it. The other world beyond this world. Monsters of all kinds, it was beautiful and yet tragic. They held such power and yet they were so pitiable. These humans telling tales of their conquest and worth through their actions yet they hadn't even conquered the true monsters within them. The monsters within them crying out for freedom an true discord of this illusion of society. A farce to call themselves the most superior race, as if they were born of some sort of privilege._

 _She embraced this monster, taking it for what it was and not turning away from the truth. She did something she knew was wrong. But she did it for sake of her family, a son without a father would be a hard life. A child needed a paternal figure, not only maternal figure and she couldn't be both. She would accept the death of a man that great. She wouldn't let him die over such a meaningless death like that, a man of his ability would not deserve that._

" _Enough!" She roared out in protest, "Enough of this madness! I have had enough of this stupidity! Kill me! Burn me! You ignorant fools cannot even see beyond your arrogance and pride! You will all be consumed by your gluttony and ignorance! I have touched onto something you cannot even comprehend! I HAVE BROUGHT BACK THE DEAD! A living man with his soul and heart still there! He is no monster but just as human as you are! Living and breathing, with a beating heart and the warmth in his blood and flesh! So kill me! And all of my knowledge will be lost!" She was furious, these simple minded people could not even see what she had accomplished and that mankind has taken a step forward._

" _You pathetic fools calling yourself a high priest and holy! I see nothing holy about you! You slander the money these fools give you and then you whore yourself to brothel women!" Their expression changing drastically as she cried out. "I cast aside the Gods! No matter what God there is, they are as cruel and merciless as you are!"_

" _See this blasphemous fool crying out the devils tongue! She is trying to bewitch all of you! Do heed the words of this devil!" The man shouted out pulling at her hair tighter, pulling some of the hair out of roots. She felt so angry, so helpless, so tired. She saw from the corner of her eyes him, her only child who stared at her with wide and terrified eyes. She thought that he was terrified of her but then as tears began sprouting his eyes she realised that he was crying from the fear of losing of his mother. Her son so good natured and so young, to see some something like this would stay with him until his death. Was he ashamed of her, did her hate or was he disgusted. She did not know and perhaps it was better that way._

 _Her heart ached and burned, the men began bundling her up and taking away to the burning flames of the fire. They wrapped her hands around in chains and did the same with her legs. Dragging her limp body towards the heat of the inferno and finally they threw her in. She wanted to scream but it was a waste of breath, she couldn't move or even run. Her skin was aflame and it hurt like nothing else she had ever felt. It charred her skin and her flesh began falling from the bone. The flames licked upon her skin, the stray flames flying into the sky danced. It reminded her of nymphs singing ans dancing, enchanting her towards something beyond the mortal realm._

 _With her last breath she cursed, she cursed all, pouring all of her hate into her last words. "I lay upon this curse upon all who witness my death who are not of my blood! You will suffer the same pains and humiliation of which I have felt today and forever more in your bloodline. FOREVER!" She screamed, the flames bursting out into vibrant red, as the silhouette of an owl emerged from the bright flames. Its wings outstretching as the flames burned even brighter, flashing into different colours which couldn't be possible. The bright yellow eyes of the giant bird piercing through the darkness._

" _Minerva!" The crowd cried out as they scrambled down to get onto their knees, bowing to the Goddess of Wisdom. But it was not the goddess, but a devil. The owl in all of its glory, opened it beak and let out an ear shattering scream of the hundred tormented souls of accused witches. The onlookers and jeerers covered their ears at the sounds, some actually having blood drip from their ear from the sound. The wails of the damned which had their lives taken away so early, those whose life was ruined because of wrong accusations. And those who had been wrongfully executed for something they had never committed._

" _We curse you!"_

" _We loathe you!"_

" _Die!"_

 _The hundreds of voices echoed throughout the city and landscape, the flames burning those who were to close and charring the nearby buildings. Seras could no longer feel her body, there was only one regret she had that was being unable to see her son grow up. She felt tears run down her face, but it wasn't water that came from her eyes but blood._

' _I have fallen from the heavens, and now I am the devil. Nothing will ever redeem me, so I shall create more chaos. My death is nothing but the acceptance of something that is beyond me', her last image was of the fields of her hometown and the burning sun. What she could see now was simply the dark skies and the moon, what a contrast._

* * *

Her mind astray in this form, there was no physical form, just a pool of chaos and manifestations. This was in truest sense was her true self, there was no human body here; that was just a shell to hold in what she really was. If she released her true form, there no knowing what horrors lay within it. She never found out because she never found the need to. She was relaxed and her insides were laying comfortably in the urn, there was the bone and muscles contracting around her and a heavy mess of sinewy flesh mixed with other forms of manifestations.

Her mind tenderly reached out to feel anything other being, she touched onto something familiar and delved a little deeper.

' _Seras?'_

So it was the little boy, she felt herself smile, not knowing how she really looked. She nudged his mind gently in affirmation, she felt his mind relax and open up to her. She felt a little faint and woozy, her mind was hazy and barely gathered together.

' _You have slept for three days'_ , Vlad's voice calming, it was like a crashing wave of the oceans. She liked hearing his voice, she relaxed even more and gently prodded at his mind. He realised that she was tired and slowly withdrew his mind, _'Sleep Seras. When you awake I will be there waiting'._

She hummed softly in response but then she drifted off into a realm where only the dying could touch, the limbo between life and death. But she wasn't dying, it was simply the state of mind which could reach it.

* * *

Ai avut grijă de mine când am avut nici unul, acum i se va avea grijă de tine - You took care of me when I had none, now I will take care of you.

I go back to school tomorrow, expect my funeral the following the day. That's all I have to say.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Strange Ones

Vlad sat there silent and still for what seemed hours but could've been mere minutes, staring at the urn his eyes glowing an umber red in the shadows. The urn was burning, he could feel the radiating heat and with a bright light flooding the dark room with heat he saw a molten liquid spill around the rims of the urn, unlike the dark viscous ash which had first appeared when she had 'died'. There were quiet moans of voices, unintelligible words, and screeches of owls. Manifestations were forming upon the moving layers of lava, strange demons with maniacal smiles and shifting shadows dancing across the moving light. Snakes, spiders and owls were the main creatures which pulled themselves away from the depths of the muck of liquid. The snakes' beady eyes glowing a brilliant red but the owls' eyes were a contrast, a soft golden. The many legs of the spiders surfaced from the surface of the liquid, a distinctive cracking sound of bone accompanying the crawling of its legs.

The molten liquid continued to spill from the rimmed urn, thick viscous lava began to build up layer upon layer taking shape of a curvaceous female. The manifestations were slowly melding into with the form, chains dragging them into the female form. The features becoming clearer and clearer with each new layer of lava, more chains began bounding the female form tighter and tighter, digging into the crust of the lava as the wails of souls tried to escape but were soon dragged back down into the abyss of the urn. A mouth formed and two eye sockets, but they were hollow, opening and shutting with shrieking wails. Blood gushing forth from the eyes and mouth, dribbling down the black figure, coating the chains and sinful red and plaguing the room with a heavenly smell of flesh and blood.

"Seras", his voice rumbled lightly as he stood up, approaching the contorting figure, his boots making echoes across the stone room. He felt the urn shudder as one final surge of red hot liquid spilled over. The viscous liquid hardened, a black crust forming because of the coolness of the room. The form finally taking its final shape, Vlad took slow steps towards the form. He could hear his servants scrambling to get to their Master to protect him from this powerful ancient power which was vibrating from the soft stone. He let out a short feral growl which resounded through the half empty halls, a warning for all of his servants. They all stopped in their tracks immediately and reluctantly turned away, but their skin and hair were still prickling in fear and apprehension of this ancient rolling power. It was stagnant and the stench of ash and smoke was thick. But the smell of a heavenly fragrance kept them on their toes. There was smell which they had never smelt before, it was enticing and luring them into blood frenzy. But the scent was too far from them to be too affected.

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

 _Thump._

His eyes widened, the sound of a heartbeat. So utterly slow but this time he could hear it so clearly, it was loud enough that with each thump a small bit of crust broke off. Bit by bit, the chains soon began unwinding, the sound of the heart growing louder and louder. Shards of black shattered on the ground dropping from pale white skin. Piece by piece she emerged like a butterfly from chrysalis. Her mask began breaking apart revealing her pale complexion and face, her eyes fluttering open, a vibrant blue meeting startling red. She blinked owlishly as her gaze narrowed onto the tall looming figure. Vlad remained still from his position, he was enthralled by the process and yet mystified at the same time.

A wry smile cracking across her face as more of the black crust fell from her skin, she took a step from the shell. Her legs breaking free of the rock cocoon which now partially encased her body, the shards crumbling beneath her feet turning to soot. Her nude form breaking itself from the clutches of the silver chains, tearing the links apart with ferocious strength. And for a briefing second he saw a crow head pop out from her skin only to be sucked back in.

She stopped right front of Vlad staring up at him, her face plastered with a wide smile and large owlish eyes blinking inquisitively. She took a look around the room and sniffed, her tongue reaching out to taste the air.

"Good morrow to you little boy", her smile broadened even further. Her voice lilting and mellow, as she reached up to tap him on his forehead mischievously, laughing as she did so. "You were always a tall one, it still manages to peeve that I was once taller than you", she giggled as she flitted away from his reach. Her hair reaching the stone floor, as she went for the door. Her nude form glinting against the morning sun which managed to peek through the drawn curtains. She pulled them back slightly to witness the rising sun, her eyes softening at the view.

"Dress yourself appropriately Seras", Vlad chided softly, his eyes darkening, "Or I might do something beyond my control…" A disgruntled growl vibrated through his throat, it was feral and strange. Like a dog which had been restrained from it instincts, a dog in chains fighting to break free. She stiffened at the sound, as shadows began to dance around her skin, she pulled her body away from the swirling darkness. A mass of robes pulling onto her skin, draping around her torso and shoulders. Her roman robes. Her hair in unruly waves jutting out in uneven strands, as she walked up to Vlad and looping her arm around his.

"Come Vlad, let us talk, and tell me what you have been up to. It had been one hundred years since we last had a meaningful conversation", she tittered as she pulled the eternal man with her. He was cold and there was a thick smell of blood on him, it made her salivate but biting her own tongue she resisted the urge to sink her teeth into his skin. No she was not going to drink his blood, never ever in her life or his. That was his and no-one else's, it was his own rightful claim. She still had some respect for him when he was human and but it was strained.

"Seras", he murmured. She stopped to look up at him with wide inquisitive eyes, blinking owlishly as she waited for him to speak. His hand reached out and for a moment it hovered above her head and bed of unruly blonde hair. "…You haven't changed one single bit", his hand patting her head in the most gentle manner. She leaned into his touch and beamed up at him with a smile. But her smile darkened for a moment as looked away.

"Let's go for a scroll while we talk", she mumbled absentmindedly, as she tightened her grip on Vlad's arm. Vlad felt her skin go colder and her eyes turning icy blue, a clear sign of anger and self-loathing.

* * *

His servants kept their eyes on the female who strolled with their Master leisurely through the halls of the mansion, not only did she chatter on what seemed like nonsense but their Master was seemingly pleased to listen to her as she tittered on. Every now and then he would intervene and ask questions or answer questions. It was so strange to see these two beings walk around in full daylight with no mind of the sun. The servants could barely keep themselves awake but they were curious about their little houseguest they had received over these last couple of days. But they couldn't keep themselves in the sun and fatigue was stretching their ability to keep awake. Within several hours the entire mansion was quiet with only two beings awake as they walked among the dead silence of the mansion.

She pulled herself a chair ignoring Vlad's gesture to help, shooing him away as he helped himself into his own chair. He offered a drink of aged blood but politely declined rather taking the bottle of wine instead. They exchanged little tales of their adventures around the world, of course Seras's was always far more interesting and fantastic but Vlad's was equally was entertaining.

"No not really", waving her hand unbiasedly, "I have never actually killed children with my own two hands. But I have indirectly or in some other means. Not something I am particularly proud of", she grumbled.

"Hmph, then what is your most terrible deed then? You know mine because there is nothing you don't know which involves this world", Vlad's baritone voice piercing through her daydream. He leaned back against his chair, clasping his hands on his knees while balancing the cup of blood on the armrest of his chair. His sharp jagged rows of teeth baring as he smile slyly.

She was silent for a moment before letting out a sigh, "Alright, there is one thing that I can claim as mine and no-one else's. But I ask of you to not tell tales to others", she said looking at him with pleading eyes. This piqued his interest as he nodded, forgetting about the blood and the blaring sun. His entire attention on her.

"I was tired of living, and I was getting sick of humans in general. Their filth dirtying the beauty of the one capable to become something beyond who they were. They were plaguing the earth like cockroaches and I was just so tired of everything", her eyes flashing into a red as she tried to recall memories which she wanted to keep hidden. "I gave them a test, not a test from God. But one from a demon".

"I forget which specific year but it remember it was in the 13th century, I was creating a disease that could spread faster than anything than man had seen before. I nurtured the sickness into a strong curse and spread it across some parts of Asia. It spread so wonderfully and the environment was perfect for the disease to spread further and further".

"It was the ultimate test, to see if mankind would fall or rise from the dead, to become stronger and more powerful. I was proud of those who managed to rise from the weeping and grieving to continue to believe in some sort of hope. It gave me a newer height of respect for humans, but I also saw the true side of humans. It was an interesting test, which humans managed to pass. Barely might I add. But death numbers were great, not something I am guilty of to be honest".

"I never gave the disease a name, but the humans came up with some well thought out ones. 'The Black Death'", she smiled. "I loved the sound of the name, there were others but I simple loved the name of this one. _It_ was my finest creation, nurtured from my hate and disgust", her gaze fell to her hands as she recalled the dying and the fools who tried to find shelter and protection underneath the lord.

"Y-You were the one who caused that?" Vlad's voice in utter disbelief and in shock, as his cup of blood fell from the armrest and shattered on the ground. Staining the carpet a dark red, as he rose from his chair. "You are the origin of the great death which swept across Europe for decades?" His voice wavering and loud. He couldn't believe it, but the more he thought about it the more it seemed likely. It was for sure he was a terrifying monster with no emotion who consumed all with no thought. There were hundreds of souls which he had trapped within himself, some for the purpose of keeping him immortal but most was for the pleasure of eating humans. Drinking the finest of bloods of aristocrats was something he had become addicted to, but seeing the contorted expression of pain and realisation of their imminent death gave him a supreme joy. Second to the joy of fighting a strong opponent, but there hasn't been one in decades.

But this was beyond him, he always killed for his own pleasure or personal gain. But this woman killed millions just to test mankind, for her own research, not caring how far it spread and whether it would kill her own food source. It was on a scale he couldn't even imagine and he more than proud for her to have been his teacher and mentor during his human life. He felt that there was no greater honour than being in her presence and he would hail her very feet. His very own goddess.

Was he upset or angry for her killing millions; of course no! He was more than pleased and utterly delighted to even hear his dear little Seras did even something like that in her lifetime. He took her in his arms and twirled around her robes flapping around in the rush of wind. He was laughing, "To think you were this devious! Seras Victoria, the Witch of Golden Eyed Strix!" His laugh deepening and falling deeper into the chasms of insanity.

"Let go Vlad! I'm getting dizzy", Seras cried out as she clutched onto his shoulders, tears threatening to come out of her eyes, not tears of sadness but tears of laughter. They were horrid beings were they not, they killed whoever they please with no care and they laughed in the joy of another's misery. But they were also such sad creatures, so they would stay with another licking at each other's wound, because in the world they only had each other.

But the Strix was not of that character, she was fly away again far from the dead king's reach and once again he would try to find a way to cage her. He was desperate enough for her company that he doomed himself in the process.

* * *

1893

" _So it is my loss", the throbbing pain of the stake through his heart kept him starkly awake but the loss of blood kept in him bay of passing out. It was a marvellous battle and a well thought out one. He couldn't be more pleased in his worthy and well-loved arch-nemesis. But for what, he was tired and he hadn't even caught up to her._

" _That's right. It's your loss, this isn't some bad dream from which you won't awaken"._

 _Ah his voice, it was so clear to him, so startling clear. Even in his clouded vision he could hear everything, but he could still not see her. Her, the one which he called his beloved and chased after for two centuries. But she still managed to delude him._

" _Your castle and territory are gone. The servants of your followers are dead"._

 _They were indeed, they were gone and for some reason he didn't have the feeling of parting sadness for them. He had lost his energy to move and it was a struggle to keep his heart beating. His enemy was truly worth fighting with, he had finally met his match. A true human worthy of defeating him, there was no shame in losing to another stronger._

" _Your blood in her is also gone, she will not become yours"._

 _She? Who was she? Who was he chasing all these months, the one who so desperately tried to avenge her friend Lucy? The one he bit who had a sweet fragrant blood but was the same as hers. Who? WHO? A flashing image came to his mind, a female of short auburn hair with startling blue eyes. Mina Harker. Yes, it was that girl. He had chased for fervently because of her connection with his beloved Seras, he bit her for her information but it was all for nought. She relented nothing and it was his downfall._

 _His Seras would be laughing at him right now at his stupidity but yet all he could picture was her blood drenched face with a sad and sombre expression. She was crying and he couldn't even wipe her tears away._

" _You are mistaken Abraham Van Helsing, it wasn't her that I was chasing", he breathed out. His voice cracking._

 _His dark brown eyes narrowing at the revelation, "What do you mean monster?"_

" _I was chasing after a bird. A beautiful blue eyed bird, but when she was angry her blue eyes would turn to red. My dear bird which often flew from my reach"._

 _Abraham's eyes widened, another monster?! He dug the stake deeper into his chest cavity, "You pitiful creature, that bird has left you and shall no longer reach you!"_

" _No I shall reach her, Seras Victoria, the beginning of me", he gasped out, "My queen"._

 _Abraham narrowed his gaze, he had heard of the name before from old textbooks of lore. An infamous witch of curse and death, the Strix. But to think this creature actually existed, but no matter what; he would hunt them all down._

 _He grabbed the monsters collar, wrenching the dying monster from his fading consciousness. "You have nothing left, count! You poor 'No Life King', you have nothing left!"_

 _Indeed he had nothing left, but in the beginning he had nothing. It would make no difference now. He would start from zero once again, history would repeat as many times as it would. The final battle was yet to come. He fell into a deep slumber, coming in and out of consciousness not knowing when he would reawaken. And when he did he was only subjugated to in intense torture and pain, one which he soon become accustomed to._

 _And finally he met his revelation, this man who called himself Abraham Van Helsing who used the power of science and the mixture of sorcery to bind him to his family line was someone he knew. Not personally but by blood, the same blood which had been shed so many centuries ago. The blood had been diluted over the hundreds of years but it was the same._

 _The descendant of Seras Victoria's child._

 _That was Abraham Van Helsing, her human blood had been passed through time managing to stay pure to some extent and the art of sorcery and magic had been passed on. He had been defeated by blood of the one he desired, but in the beginning he would've never been able to defeat her._

" _Awake dear Vlad, our chase is not over yet. There is a war and you are to participate in it, after all is that not your speciality?" She laughed. "Times are changing, and so are you_ Alucard _"._

" _The game is not yet finished", he mumbled in agreement his eyes cracking open. He would stay true to his word, no matter how many things have changed, he would find her, he would wage wars, he would serve and he would kill for his Master. He would eternally blood drenched._

* * *

Did you miss me? Well I missed you guys, the only thing I got to say is that I was lazy and I got school. And I've got a job so yeah...( I hate my teachers, I'm guessing most of my readers are also in school or uni or something like that so let's suffer together. -_-)

I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as I can or when I can but for now just sit tight and wait.

Fave, follow, review. I want to thank those has done those three while I was on a slight hiatus, i got messages from my gmail showing that some people still followed and faved my story even though I hadn't updated in ages. SO thanks!

Peace out.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14.5: Extra

 **Sorry if you expecting a legit chapter, I just got this tiny one for you as an extra. Wasn't really planning to type this one up because Hellsing: The Dawn is incomplete, but I can give you something to read while you wait for the next chapter. The next chapter after this will take place in Cheddar and the timeline will coincide with the manga/anime (Hellsing Ultimate because we all know the first anime tv series was fucking shit). Just wanted to clarify some things so sorry for this lengthy thing here. Hope you enjoy reading even if it is tiny, I'll try to get the next chapter by Saturday. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter, one of them I had to use google translator for because it was in bloody Portuguese.**

 _"What flies, but has no wings?"_

A battle cry and the distinct zing of metal being whipped through the air.

 _"How many times have you asked the same question Alucard?"_

The sound of flesh tearing apart and bone breaking.

He laughed, but it was hollow and it dull.

 _"As many times as I want, because you can't do anything about it"_

The smell of a dog, a filthy dog.

 _"I can leave you and you can rot by yourself asshole"._

A gasp of breath and the sound of wire tightening

 _"When did your mouth go so foul, Seras?"_

His eyes were opening, one by one they are cracking open from their slumber. His arm reaching for something within the shadows, the shadowy mass of tendrils wrapping around him. The spilt blood trailing towards him, his coffin absorbing the sinful liquid.

 _"And I wonder when did you become a cynical bastard?!"_ She laughed, she was smiling. But he couldn't see it.

"Don't be dumb Seras, you know when", he grinned as one of his arm shot out, holding a semi-automatic machine gun, aimed perfectly at a bulking arm choking his associate. He pulled the trigger letting the bullets hail down onto the dogs arm, tearing the flesh and bone away. The dog reacted immediately, leaping away from the fury of the metal and skidded across the floor, away from the coffin.

"What's wrong Angel of Death? You don't look so good", his voice taunting the young boy. His form materialising as he took slow steps away from his resting bed.

"You're late, you idiot!" The boy gasped out as he clutched onto his neck, if that asshole had been one moment later his head would've come flying off before that blockhead. He retightened his wires around the room, securing the perimeter, making escape impossible for the bloody Nazi. "You bastard, where's your shape? Are you still waking from up from your nap?!" He straightened himself and wiped the blood from his nose and mouth the cuff of his sleeve. Sir Hellsing would reprimand for his tardiness but gave a shit right now?

The boy widened his eyes, what the hell was this? Where was that tall fuck? The one where he sometimes wanted to shove a gun up his arse.

"You must find it entertaining", his voice was a contrast to his form. It did not match and it made it even disconcerting for a little girl to have such a placid expression, especially when holding two large guns. "I can change my shape into anything. The particular form I take…it means nothing to me".

"No shit you bastard", the Angel of Death coughed out as he cracked one of his popped bones back in place. Could this guy get any weirder? He paused a moment to think about it before answering in his head 'yes'. Yes he can get weirder. "Who were you talking to huh? Dumbass", he cussed.

"None of your business boy", he clicked the guns safety to off, "Now then. Backup's arrived, Walter. Let's go hunt some wolves".


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15: Rude Awakening

' _Boring. So very boring'_ , she turned to her other side to find another comfortable position but found herself still uncomfortable. Inside this space she couldn't tell what was what, so when she moved what she thought was her arm she actually moved her partially fleshed leg. The shadows pooling around near the bottom and parting way for the other partially fleshed out materials of her body. There was always the sound of flapping feathers and the soft hiss of snakes in the space. She felt like as if there was something missing from her life, she was often bordering between what made her human and what made her a monster. When she was in her urn she was a monster, a hideous self-loathing monster. But when she was outside talking with humans and interacting with other beings she felt human. She was often torn between the two sides.

She enjoyed the company of others but she would always outlive them, and she disliked the notion of having to kill the innocent to live. She had killed the innocent before, but that was during the days where the innocent was easily tainted and there were no fine boundaries of what made a human a monster or what made a monster a human. She was also still very young and rash, it wouldn't come until around about when she was five hundred did she appreciate human life and the life surrounding her a daily basis. But that wasn't to say that she still didn't despise humans at some points.

She was growing bored of living she finally concluded, she was bored having to play charades with her wretched self and she was bored having to maintain this façade of happiness when she was truly slowly dying on the inside. But then she slowly wondered about her dear little prince, yes that idiot. Was he growing bored as well? No, he was different from her, she was a coward. She didn't want to see the things in front of her, but rather she ran away. She drowned herself in books and travelled the world in order to run away from the fear of not being able to feel 'free'. It was a strange idea, but she often felt chained to something. She didn't know what it was, was it her demons? Her humanity? Or was it her own pitilessness upon herself.

 _'I fear boredom is soon to consume me'_ , she mumbled quietly as she curled into a tight ball. She felt something slide down her face, was it tears? But why was she crying? Oh she did sorely miss the world before it became what it is now. It was so much simpler back then, of course it wasn't to say there was political strife and war and endless death. But she did miss where people were just naturally more simple and didn't have grandeurs thoughts. And she missed her husband and son. They were dead, no doubt about that. What saddened her most was it was she who was meant to grow old and die, not the other way around. Where her son grew old and die, and she stayed eternally young and beautiful. At this rate she was to outlive her entire family line. And she was the start of it.

' _You chose this, the outside world is not the same anymore'_ , a voice chimed in. There was a murmuring of voices in agreement.

' _Are you not to blame as well. We have done nothing for one hundred years._

 _'We long to fight, to fly among the birds. To taste the air, to feel the wind past our skin._

' _Seventy years we have slept'._

 _'We are bound to you. and you do nothing'._

' _We are bored'._

' _Something will happen'._

' _Awake Master, we are hungry'._

There were swarming voices overwhelming her thoughts, they continued to crow and wail in anger and pain. She curled intoa tighter ball, self-loathing was twisting her insides. She beat her head as she tried to make the voices stop. She didn't want to hear it, they were right but she didn't want to hear it. ' _Oh be quiet!'_ She shouted. she gasped. She did it again, she ran from her problems again. More blood seeped from her. The voices stopped as they slowly retreated back into the depths of the darkness and the deep recesses of her mind. They left her alone with only herself and now she felt even more wretched.

 _'Oh please don't leave me'_ , she murmured quietly, _'I will be so terribly lonely'_ , she was utterly pathetic as she wallowed in her own self-guilt. She had left Vlad to die and yet he didn't. She left him because of her own insecurities. She just didn't know if she could love another man other than her own husband.

She let out a sigh, it had been so long she had ate and she was indeed starving herself. But she was bored now, the outside world bored her. After the Second World War had ended she found herself lost and very much bored, so she decided to sleep. It had been so long though and she rather missed the smell of wind and finally after a long debate she decided to awake. It would make no difference now, she would just watch everything from the shadows once more. She didn't want to known, she was just a minor character. Or what she wanted to believe was. So she decided to believe, that the world still had something to offer. There were always fools in this world, so she prayed that something fun would happen, and break her away from her miserable life.

She was a little worried though because of the small village she chose to hide her urn, it had been so long. She remembered distinctively that she hid herself in a small cellar in the middles of the deep forest woods, near a village which had a odd name. What happened if it changed and was different, it was often the case when she went into long hibernations of sleep. Not to mention she would be very disorientated when she would awake after long hibernations, at least taking her a few hours to rid of the feeling of drowsiness and dizziness and reacquaint herself in the new world, but she decidedly to take the chance.

 _'Rejoice, I am going to awaken. Rejoice, because I want to change. Rejoice, because I no longer will be running away'._

' _We are leaving!'_

' _Blood! We crave blood!'_

Her throat was indeed burning but she didn't want to kill a human so early, not while in this state either when she was not quite in control of her body. She could easily go into a blood rage and totally distinguish all the lives in the small village.

But there was no need, another had already done so.

' _Time to leave and see the world'_ , she thought steadily as she took deep breaths. She just hoped that Vlad wouldn't hate her too much for what she did. But then again that man kept grudges until he got compensation, which was usually in blood. She shuddered, she imagined he would most likely tear something off of her, or rip something apart. She corrected herself, he was now Alucard. Yes, the name the humans gave to him. Alucard, she mouthed the name. It felt strange saying a name which was so obviously Dracula backwards.

* * *

His gaze sharpening upon the moon, a full and big one this night. The moon was tinted red through his glasses but he knew the colour was white, he could feel raw power coursing through his veins and he knew the moon would soon turn red anyways. It was his beautiful constant companion and much better than his stupid Seras. His traitorous Seras which he would impale when he next see her. But better question would be when. She had disappeared from the face of the earth apparently immediately after world war two and hadn't made a single appearance ever since. It had been around about ten years since he had awoken and there was still no sign of her. In Arthur's diaries it seemed that he didn't know either. She had simple vanished, making Alucard worry for a certain while. What if she had been killed? What if she killed herself? But these were all groundless notions. It was simply impossible to kill her with the Vatican not having enough power to hunt down such an ancient being, and if Seras could kill herself she would've done so years ago.

No she was merely hiding.

"What a beautiful night", he murmured to himself as he continued his way on the gravel path. He could hear the running of men, the sound of tearing flesh and the groaning moans of walking dead. The distant sound of gunfire and as he continued his way the scent of blood intensified, he felt his fangs elongate as the lustful smell. But the smell was tainted by the smell of ghouls, his tongue shirking back in distaste. Everything seemed so dull now, yes these missions gave him some purpose, but it wasn't as fun without Seras here. He missed her, and no matter how much he hated her, he could never ever desire anyone else than her. It was so conflicting and so confusing that he hated these humans feelings. He wanted them gone, but then if they were. What was he? A shell of a monster? Or human without a heart.

"So utterly boring", he drawled, as he strode through the foliage, pinpointing where the priest was. His little of group of ghouls was following their master making it very obvious where he was. His ears twitched towards any sort of sound and found nothing truly out of the ordinary. Just the sound of screams and the sound of tearing flesh and laughter. Nothing truly out of the ordinary.

* * *

She collapsed onto the floor as her legs gave out, panting harshly as she tried to clear her reeling mind. The world span around her as her eyes dulled in confusion. "So hungry", she moaned half-heartedly as she tried to pull herself up. Vertigo hitting her hard once again as she crumbled to the floor once more. Her first priority was to try to drag her urn out with her, she sighed heavily at the stairs leading up into the open. "What a pain", she muttered as she bit onto her own tongue in hunger but also to feel the sharp pain. Did she grow so weak over the years? She cursed herself, but then sighed and decided that she needed more patience in her life. She was so old that one would've thought that she mastered that art of patience, but it was far beyond that. The world moved just too slowly for her liking.

Clasping her hands around the rim of her urn she made the slow ascent upwards towards the wooden board, a human would've struggled to even find the stairs but her acute hearing and superior sense of smell compensated for her lack of sight. She tore the wooden board apart and flung her urn onto the soft grass, as she pulled herself onto the soft bed of earth. She was panting, she was terribly starved and her throat was parched. And the distant smell of blood was killing her, her eyes turning red. She was disorientated, she knew where this was but as per usual the scenery had changed and the smell of the air had changed. It smelled dirtier and there was the strong smell of rotting flesh and gunpowder. The two smells she disliked the most. She didn't like guns, she saw them as cheating a real fight and she didn't like the smell of rotting flesh. It reminded her of dead people, well perhaps it technically was.

However smell of the wind was refreshing in contrast to the musty and mite filled cellar of her sleeping place and the cool breeze which swept across her body was calming. Taking a few shaky steps she grasped onto the urn with one hand and dragged it behind her, she was still utterly nude but she didn't know the latest fashion of this age so she would change into something which didn't seem to stick out. After all, all she had on her mind was a Victorian gown and a horrible corset. She shuddered at the thought of wearing a corset and silently hoped that this decades fashion sense was betters than last century's.

She was unconsciously following the smell of blood in her disorientated state of mind, instinct taking over her conscience. Her eyes deepening in red as she mumbled a few words, it practically nonsense what she was saying but it was to distract her mind. She was starved, her thoughts of plagued with the idea of sinking her teeth into something soft. There was the sound of repeated gunfire, machine guns. She flinched at the sound, the sound was too loud for her, she never understood Alucard's fondness for these machines. Or was it because she was too old fashioned? The smell of blood intensified, she sniffed curiously; it was familiar. Her eyes widening as she recalled the scent, him!

Why was he here? In this small village of Cheddar?

* * *

"What are you?!" The priest roared out in confusion and fear. His ghouls had hailed enough bullets into his body to make him into a mushy pile of flesh. But what was this?! His body, bats?! He should've died! His body was shaking as one by one his ghouls were disintegrating from being hit by these strange bullets.

"If these bullets been those shoddy little pieces of metal which you used on me", the vampire sneered as his gaze tilted up as he looked down upon the priest, "I would've torn off the head or heart myself", he laughed as he released the empty cartridge, the metal cluttering onto the grass. This was slightly amusing, but not thrilling. No, there hadn't been a decent fight since world war two, these were just the sloppy droppings from that war. He wanted to finish this quickly and head back to his coffin. He was restless, there was this feeling of something was going to happen and he wanted to be prepared.

"You…Why are you doing this…? Why is a vampire helping mortal men?" The priest stuttered out, sweat trailing down his face. He thought he had been invincible, he had power right in his hands, he could command the dead. And yet this man was defying everything he had claimed. They promised him infinite power and eternal life and that no-one would ever be able to defy him. So what was this?!

He paused, why was he helping mortal men? His thoughts immediately drifted towards her, why did she serve him with wholehearted obedience? What did she see in him out of any other more powerful and rich male in the world? He gritted his teeth in anger, and why did she leave him time and time again!?

"I still have too many human reasons…I can't allow punks like you to run amok. I can't allow that. Now die!" As he tilted gun down towards the heart of the priest, the safety clicking back. The priest has one last option, he ran. It didn't matter what happened now, all he wanted now was to live. He had finally attained this unimaginable power and he wasn't going to let it be taken away from him.

His breath haggard as he darted through the trees, his eyes steeling forward as he didn't dare to look behind him, fearing that he might see a devil. He sprinted in such inhuman speed, but in the terms of a vampire he was slow. Alucard hissed in annoyance, "Coward", he muttered as he ran after him, "But not so dumb…" Alucard's vampiric speed made short of the distance between the two men. It wasn't really chase in his eyes, just more like calming midnight stroll through the forest, with a bloodthirsty vampire on the run.

Seras made her way slowly across the woods and grass fields, there was much less trees then she had remembered. She placed her palm against the bark of the tree, slowly sucking out the energy from the wood. The leaves turning an ashen brown colour before the tree withered, bent and snapped at places. And finally the tree died. The energy was enough to keep some of her hunger on bay but not all of it. She was humming lightly to distract herself, she looked to her left as she heard running of two people. One running away and one running after. Her eyes gaze sharpening onto the two moving figures, both were moving at lightning speeds. ' _Alucard?_ ' She thought in surprise and in confusion, she was distracted and didn't realise just how close they were to her.

Suddenly from the dense of the trees, the priest shot out, a mere blur as he suddenly skidded across the ground to a halt as he caught his eyes on a female. Seras's hair flailing widely in the wind which whooshed by, a burst of leaves came flying to her as she closed her eyes instinctively. She coughed a little as she fanned the air around her which had dirt particles floating around.

"What in the world…?" She muttered in confusion. She abruptly sneezed, "Bloody hell", as she coughed. She turned to face the vampire which just flew past her, her throat suddenly throbbed in pain. The scent of blood on him sent her nerves haywire, her eyes glowing even brighter. The priest whose adrenaline was pumping through his veins didn't take notice of this and made a grab for her, naively thinking that she was human. He didn't even take the time to even think about why there was a seemingly naked woman strolling around the woods by herself dragging behind her a huge urn. Seras yelped out in surprise, what the hell was going on?

Alucard shot out from the trees with his gun perfectly aimed at the priests head but suddenly his aim faltered. His eyes widening in shock and surprise. Seras?!

The priest pulled Seras into a choking hold, with one hand on her neck ready to snap it in half and another on her breasts. Seras had a dazed look on her face as she stood still with a rather airy eyes as her mind was concentrating on the blood rushing through the priest's neck. Her eyes going hazy and red. Her fangs elongating and her heart was palpitating loudly, "Blood…" She murmured softly. She was going crazy, she was literally grinding her teeth together in pain, she wanted to tear this man's throat out and drain him dry. All of that sweet red liquid would be all hers, but then suddenly she scrunched up her nose. There was this artificial smell wafting off of him, suddenly making him less appetising.

"Don't even move vampire hunter! She's a human! You want her to live, right? I'm not asking for much…just let me get out of here alive! I'll go wherever you want!" The priest tried bargaining, he was desperate. Even if he didn't accept his offer he could fling the girl at him to buy him a few couple seconds.

"Fancy seeing you here Seras", Alucard said softly as his gaze softened at the sight of her. But his glasses covered his eyes, so she could not see. His eyes narrowing at the forgotten urn and her nude form, it was clear what she was doing here. "Is this where you hid yourself for seventy years?" He scoffed as he felt anger bubble in him, an irrational and impulsive anger which consumed his thoughts. How dare she leave him to rot all those decades ago and go into hiding! She left him when he most needed her and when he had no-one! She lied to him and now here she was in some godforsaken part of England looking like as she was having some sort of picnic. He snarled, wanting his claws to tear through her lithe and petite body. His eyes narrowing onto the hand squeezing onto her breast, he felt his anger tittering his conscience the edge. He was so very close to tearing her and the priest both apart.

She lazily turned her gaze to Alucard, her eyes glowing brightly in hunger and amusement. Her hunger momentarily forgotten as she leaned forward slightly despite the hand grasped around her throat. "Ha, it is you! How have you been, lovely sporting glasses", she cheerily said as she smiled, laughing softly. She was happy to see him, it was a familiar face but then her happiness suddenly faded. There was anger, her smile drooped as she awkwardly laughed. It was no laughing matter because she just knew that she wasn't going to get out of here in once piece.

"What the fuck?!" As the priest finally took notice of her eyes, Seras continued to smile. "What the fuck is this?!" The priest gasped out in horror, what was this? Who were these people?

Seras smile contorted into a snarl, "Yes. I am a human aren't I? So mister vampire won't you so be kind to me and suck my blood", she cooed as her hand cupped his cheek and gently stroked his skin, "Or does my blood not please you?" She bit onto her tongue once again letting the blood dribble down from her mouth. It was just a slightest amount of blood but it was the strongest and the oldest in the world, just a small drop was enough to send the priest into a wanton mess. She wanted information, so she was going to take his blood, take his memories and take her strength back. And be on her merry way. Yes, she was going to run away again, but temporarily because she didn't quite want to feel Alucard's heated anger. She would come back when his anger had simmered down a little.

The smell was intoxicating and it was like nothing he had ever smelt before, filled with so much power. The priest threw all sense out of the window as he violently pulled her even closer as his fangs elongated and just as he was about to sink his fangs into her soft flesh there was this searing pain both running through them. The sound of the gun echoing through the desolate landscape, Seras spluttered out blood from her mouth as she looked down. A huge jagged hole in her body, the wound already pouring out pints of blood. _'That wasn't so bad',_ she thought _, 'Just a bullet through my liver, and right through me back_ ', she thought dryly.

Alucard dashed past Seras who was still in a confused daze, his arm outstretched and his had angling into a blade like shape. "Get lost priest!" He laughed as his hand plunged into the priest's chest cavity, his hand tearing through the flesh and grabbing onto the cold still heart and grappling it out with monstrous strength. "Hahahaha!" He was laughing so gleefully as he took the full pleasure of pulling this priest's heart out. The vampire disintegrated from the loss of his heart. He had so much reason to kill this vampire, first it was his mission to do so, second his Master would be angry, third he lay his hands on his former servant and lastly but most importantly, the priest was just about to drink her blood.

He wasn't going to let this scum taste her blood when he hadn't even after four hundred years of knowing her, no he wouldn't allow that. He gasped out as he inhaled the sweet and intoxicating scent of blood, he peered down at Seras who was laying down on the ground with blood pooling around her. He knelt down beside her as he grinned mischievously as he gazed on her bleeding form.

"I put all most of my hate into that bullet, I'll have you know", Alucard grinned as he took a closer look at the wound. The flesh was starting to close up from the insides first rather than the outside, but it was much too slow. Seras was lacking the blood to heal such a wound. "But I am considering us even", Alucard chuckled in downright dark humour. She looked so utterly pathetic and helpless that it made Alucard's inner self croon in delight. Why did he never do this before, he should've just broken her leg or torm out her stomach or something along those lines. And then he could've gotten her so easily.

Was she angry? Yes very, so much so that she wanted to rip his head off and tear out his ribs and shove them up his ass one by one. Was it called for? Yes, very much so, considering what she did one hundred years ago. Seras coughed out some blood, her eyes blinking slowly as she gazed up at him. Using the last of her strength she spoke, "Listen here…you cock-wit of a vampire", she gasped, "You dare bite me…and I will euthanize you. _Permanently_ ", she hissed out. Alucard's grin widened even further, threatening to tear his face in half. This was utterly amusing for him to watch, it was always her who had the upper hand, but seeing her lying in a pool of her own blood and swearing at him made her look even more vulnerable. And the fiery rage she had within her still hadn't be extinguished after all these years, in fact it probably got even bigger.

"I wonder who is in the upper hand right now?" As he gently cradled her in his chest, his familiars grabbing her urn as he stood up. He leaned in to give her chaste kiss on her lips, the sampling of blood he got from her was already overwhelming. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more. This blood wine which has been aged over one thousand years and touched by no mortal or immortal. He wanted the blood which was slowly dripping out of her, what a waste he thought sadly. His familiars coming up to the pool of blood and greedily lapped up the blood, letting no drop of blood going to waste.

"When…I wake up…I'm going…to skewer you…" Seras mumbled as her eyes closed once more. _'What a horrible awakening'_ , she thought dully, _'I should've stayed asleep. Curse my inability to be patient'._

Alucard smiled as he held her close, the chase was over. Four hundred years and finally he had caught her, and this time he would bind her to him forever. No matter what it took and no matter how many spells he had to break. He looked up once more at the moon, it was stained red from the throbbing power around him. "It is truly a beautiful night", he laughed. Game over Seras.

* * *

Was meant to post yesterday but I didn't realise I had to go to work, thought that I had the day off. All my tests are over, I'm not an academically achieving person. English is of course one of the few subjects I like and I'm good at. Then there's visual arts, and history. Which reminds me, I have an Instagram account. I only post drawings there haha... I'll leave it in the reviews.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: The Turning of a New and Old Leaf

Her blood was overwhelming with knowledge and memories that it actually bowled him over when he took just a few sips, the flavour and the resonating power within the red liquid was just too much for him that he actually vomited out whatever remaining blood he had in his stomach before being able to stomach this ancient blood. The sheer amount of knowledge in her blood overtook his mind as he struggled to filter out the memories within him, the staggering amount of souls she had accumulated over her life and their individual memories strained his mental barriers and mind to contain.

He felt a new power surge within him, it burned his body, like a brilliant fire washing over him, over and over again. He was feeling what she was feeling when she became The Strix. Her memories were distorted and blurred within the lines of her souls and familiars. He always knew she was an ancient being but to think she was over a thousand years of age, it astonished him. There was an engulfing amount of emotions within her, somehow she had hidden so much within herself and contained so much hate towards herself. He only knew now that she actually a weak sort of pitiable character, no matter what sort of farce she had put on.

When he was a child he realised that he idolised this creature named Seras, he had placed her above all except for his conquest. He deemed her more important than all the gold of the world, and she also began to open up to him. But not as a servant, but as a woman. But as he saw through her memories, he saw that she took him under her guidance and wing because of a promise she made with one of his ancestors a long time ago. And he noted the striking resemblances he had with his great-great-grandfather and himself. He thought at first perhaps she was in love with his great-great grandfather, but it turned out, all she had for his ancestor was a great amount of respect and reverence, enough to honour his wishes. She had never loved any other man than one.

And that was her husband, but some reason so matter how hard he dug around her memories, he couldn't find any images of her husband nor son. She had managed to chain them so deeply in her heart that he was unable to penetrate them. So he backed off and decided to let her keep them to herself. He was technically not her Master, since she was already dead.

He sat still with shut eyes as he slowly sorted her memories out, from oldest to the newest. Her first memories he kept replaying in his mind. It was a smiling family of three and her newfound love of birds, but as the memories continued it shed light upon her title as a witch. She had peculiar talents before even dying, talking to birds, healing wounds, speaking another language fluently after only hearing it once. It seemed it wasn't her destiny to be a normal human, she was made to be a monster of unimaginable power. And she detested herself for knowing that.

He slowly opened his eyes as he finally managed to sort her memories out, it felt like as if he had been in an open abyss for hundreds of years but actually it had only been around about thirty minutes. He kept her memories close to him, a part of her had become his, and now they were forever bound. His blood was now hers and her blood was now his, no matter how much time would pass. No matter how many times he or she would die, the connection was made. Now all she had to do was accept it, or she would continue to fight within herself.

He looked upwards, looking through the many levels of the mansion. His Master was sitting at her desk dealing with the after proceedings of the mission in Cheddar. She was stressed and worried about their new little companion for the night, and as per usual Walter was not perturbed at all. After all he still had vibrant memories of the bright lady who had helped them during World War Two. His initial reaction was of surprise but as he saw Alucard's pleased expression and self-satisfied grin he knew not to be shocked and continue on as Hellsing's butler as per usual, preparing a room immediately for their guest.

Alucard eyes slowly zoomed away from his fretting Master and the ever so constant butler, he looked down upon his sleeping little Seras unaware that she had her own turmoil with herself. He could hear his Master's footsteps echoing throughout the hallways as she made her way down to the sub-level basements to where only the dead sleep. He could feel her confusion and her own curiosity, the fact her own butler had a strange look on his face and that her own servant had this fond expression brought chills to her skin. Everything was just too weird.

"Awake soon Seras, the world is much more interesting than you think. And there is still more for you to learn", he murmured as he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, combing the strand around her ear. He had waited for so long for her, so he found it quite irrational of him to feel impatient now. Being with her, made him feel like a human once more. And he hated and missed the feeling of it. The irrationality of everything made his unlife even more vivid, with her on his side everything became brighter. His very own sun had returned.

* * *

Strange dreams with strange people, a gunshot, blood. A burning sensation and a prick on her neck, and finally nothing. There was a washing feeling of completeness and fullness, the burning sensation in her throat was gone and replaced with a dull throb. The many souls in her were no longer howling, they were quiet and still, waiting for something to happen. The snakes, owls and spiders within her were also not moving, like they were chained to something. She felt chained, something was chaining her to the ground. She looked up towards the endless sky, her owls were chained, their wings clipped. She looked down upon herself, many chains wrapping around her, the silver turning to a jewel green. Snakes.

There was a foreign presence within her, something she didn't want to have. It was an alien presence within her, unwanted and uninvited. She tried to drive it away, using all of her familiars and manifestations but she somehow couldn't. She furrowed her brows in frustration and anger, she tried again to get rid of the unwanted presence but it persisted, pestering her continuously.

She blinked her eyes owlishly, this sort of annoyance and sensation was familiar. An image of a small child appeared before her, one with cold eyes and full of hate and distrust but not only that, there was ambition. It was something she had seen before, a driving force of man. And something she admired time and time again. No, matter what happened to man, they would stand again to rise, but often sadly fall again. A vicious cycle.

The child's black inky hair splayed with blood as his own eyes turned blood red bent down to pet one of her snakes, the snake twined its body around his hand gently. He turned to face her, his face breaking into a wide and joyful smile. His mouth opened to call to her, but she refused to listen. She covered her ears. No, she would refuse to listen his calls. She had already ruined him, taken away his humanity and given him hope when it was already decided when he would die.

" _Are you running away little shadow dancer?"_

She looked up with weary eyes, he looked up at her with brilliant eyes. There were internal conflictions twisting her insides, but she let out a heavy breath and quenched down the strange feelings she had. She gritted her teeth and stood up straight, walking up to the small child with shaky steps. He smile broadened, as he outstretched his hand.

" _No…I will no longer run"._

She took his open palm.

* * *

She shot up from the bed, panting heavily. Where was this, what time was it, did she still have her wounds? In her confusion she didn't realise how fast her heart was beating. She tried to calm down her heart once realising though. It was beating ever so fast, and it was pounding inside her chest, as if trying to break free. It had never happened before, her heart beat had always been slow and hard to hear. But now it was faster than a ticking clock and louder than the drums. She clutched onto her chest as she thumped her back to steady herself, she was utterly confused.

Her mind haywire as she tried to discern where she was, her breath steadying and her vision starting to clear. She felt like a lost lamb all over again, and she didn't like that feeling. She hated not knowing things, which is why she often strove to know everything. A little obsession she had yet to get rid of. As she was calming herself, she finally felt another presence in the room. She slowly turned her head to the right, her neck was prickling in apprehension.

Alucard had a broad smile as his back leaned against the wooden frame of the chair, "Good evening to you", he felt overjoyed and relieved. He had feared that she would forever remain asleep in an attempt to avoid being bound to him. But in the end she had accepted her fate of being blood bound to him for eternity, or however long eternity lasted. Alucard felt very smug knowing that she could no longer run away from him. She fell back into the mattresses as she let out a heavy sigh, her fingers lightly tracing the two puncture wounds she had on her neck.

"You bit me", a statement. Her voice was dry and there was the underlying tone of sarcasm.

"Indeed", Alucard's smile broadened. As he leaned in to see her expression, she had this somewhat knowing and exasperated expression. Her gaze turned towards him, her eyes half-closed as she blinked owlishly.

"Bygones will be bygones", she finally relented as she slowly sat up, the mattress shifting under her weight. "I'm old enough to know when I've lost a game", she chuckled softly as she stretched her bones. Alucard was a little surprised, he expected the flames of hell upon him or the spawns of the underworld to tear his flesh. Not this small little admittance of defeat, but it made his toes curl in delight knowing that she had given in.

The door opened, Seras and Alucard turned their attention towards the two who walked in. Alucard immediately stood up, and pulled the away the chair from the bed. He took of his sunglasses and latched them onto the hem of his collar. Seras sniffed the air, one which she knew and another which made her confused. It was familiar but it was different at the same time.

"Master Integra, Walter", Alucard regarded cheekily, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Cut the bullshit Alucard", Integra scowled angrily as she pointed accusing finger at him, her hair flailing in her bold movements. "You know my questions and you the answers", she turned to face Seras who was merely watching the spectacle with some amusement. She pointed her finger at the Seras, "Nothing fits with her when searching the record files of every single female born in this entire century! No name, no gender, no pictures. No nothing", she said as she glared at Alucard.

"Maybe you aren't look hard enough, dear Master", Alucard said mockingly as he turned his gaze towards Seras who merely shrugged. She knew well enough to hide her tracks, she could easily disappear whenever she wanted to. She could be whoever she wanted to be and she could be wherever she wanted to be. Her connections around the world was too many to count.

"Don't try my patience Alucard", Integra's scowl deepened even more. Seras couldn't help bursting out in laughter, she bowled over as she clutched onto her stomach as she laughed. Integra widened her eyes in surprise, "Quiet girl! What on earth is so funny to you?!" Integra's patience was really put to the test, ever since she had awakened Alucard as a child he has done nothing but pester her as she slowly blossomed into the leader of Hellsing. It was hard enough with one joker, and now there was another?

"You're his daughter!" Seras cried out in surprise and somewhat relief, "You have a striking resemblance to him", she smiled brightly as she leaned forward getting onto her knees to get a closer look at her. "You have his eyes…" She murmured softly as if in trance, Integra never felt more uncomfortable before.

"You knew my father?" Integra said as she peered down upon the curvaceous female, she did have her second doubts. She looked so young, even younger than her and she had this somewhat playful expression plastered on her face. It reminded of her half-wit servant in so many ways, then she suddenly widened her eyes in revelation.

"You're not human, aren't you..." Integra said, her gaze narrowed upon Seras. Seras shook her in agreement, her eyes glowing a bright blue. Toothy grin spread across her cheeks as she regarded the tall female before her, she tilted her head slightly in confusion. Her clothes consisted of men's attire, and her breasts were bound, giving the illusion of her chest being like a males'. That was strange in Seras's eyes, she was a female, was she not? A beautiful female in fact, so why was she dressed as a male?

Integra let out a sigh, she knew there was going to be trouble the moment Alucard came back with a nude female in his arms and dragging a huge ceremonial urn beyond him. Curse that bastard and his whimsical ways, so many unnecessary headaches caused by him over the eleven years she had known him. She focused her gaze upon the strange female, she was certainly a pretty little thing, her body, her face, her skin colour. She wasn't sexy but rather like a cute little pup, her beauty wasn't of the sultry one but rather incited the feelings of protection from a male. Even Integra felt like as if Seras was a small little animal which needed protection.

"Well name then?" Integra said dully, she was used to this it didn't even surprise her anymore. Might as well get the formalities over and find a way to deal with another houseguest.

"Seras Victoria", Seras said as she got out from the bedsheets, her blue linen sleepwear contorting and shifting as dark shadows pulled and shifted the material into a silk robe, draping across her shoulders and hips. Snakes slithered down along her body down to her feet and took place as her sandals. "Pleasure to meet you, little daughter of Arthur!" Seras said cheerily as she bowed, her robes fluttering around as the last of the blue faded into a gold. Integra was not perturbed by the display of sorcery, she had seen enough of Alucard's tricks.

Integra grunted, she certainly did have manners and didn't seem like she was like Alucard who had the knack for annoying her. "Nice to meet you as well", Integra said calmly, "I assume you know my name then?" Integra didn't know how old this girl, Seras was. But if Alucard knew her and her father also was acquainted with her, then it would to be safe to assume that she was at last over a hundred years old.

Seras tilted her head in confusion, "Think a little higher Sir Integra, I am much older than that", she grinned. She liked this Integra, she was much like her father. Not only in appearance but in behaviour and how she held herself. She immediately took a liking to the new leader of Hellsing.

"Don't you go poking around my mind girl! I don't care who you are, but you are in my house and you will obey my rules. One of them is not to poke around my head, the one he somehow keeps breaking", Integra muttered out as she spared Alucard a hateful glance. Alucard remained silent but the smirk on his face persisted, mocking her.

Seras laughed, giggling softly. "Yes he is a cheeky child isn't he, he was never fond of rules and laws. He usually made his own and I had to follow them", Seras smiled fondly, such good memories, which that vampire stole from her. Seras somewhat felt light, despite being chained to Alucard. She had missed interacting with people, although Arthur had obviously passed on, he lived within his daughter and she was happy to know that. She noted the Asian features within Integra's face, she guessed Indian.

"You called him a child", Integra said slowly as she processed the information. That could mean only two things, that she was older than him or intellectually older than him. But both wouldn't have made sense, "How old are you exactly?" Integra was tired of games and little riddles, all these roundabout questioning and this stupidity.

"Older than him, and that's all you need to know", Seras poked Alucard in the rib lightly as she took another step towards Integra. She looked towards Walter who gave her a warm smile, "My, Walter you have aged magnificently. There is still a sprite of fire yet to distinguished in you, isn't there?" Seras took his hands as held them tightly, they were gloved but she could still feel the warmth through the gloves.

"It is good to see you in good health Miss Seras, it has been a long time since you left", Walter said in good humour. She had not changed, entrancingly beautiful and cheery. She often reminded him of a bird, she flitted around from place to place, her small stature and when she spoke it was like a bird's tweeting. Walter was indeed no longer a young boy, but Seras felt that somewhere within him, he was still the same and Seras was pleased. She was fond of Walter when she first met him, he did sexually harass her when they first met and he almost got himself killed for that. But it wasn't Seras who tried to kill him, but rather Alucard.

"Nice monocle", Seras commented, as she tapped against the glass. Walter chuckled as he took it off for a moment to wipe it.

"My eyesight isn't quite as good as it used to be, but I still have my health". Seras used to tower over Walter when he was younger despite her short stature, but now he towered over her. Humans often thought that the older they became the more ugly they became. Seras and Alucard thought differently, their age was proof of their humanity and they became more and more beautiful as they blossomed. Seras was a little saddened by that fact that she could no longer pat Walter on the head. But she looked forward to his tea, his tea was always sublime.

Integra was curious, there were few ancient creatures left in the world and to find one who was older than Alucard was rare. She was acquainted with Walter as well, it made Integra slightly jealous; she was a female as well and this was her territory. But when she saw Seras's delighted expression of joy the feelings of jealousy quickly disappeared. She remembered her father, on his bed as he spun tales of great monsters and beings of the dark. And exactly how lonely and pitiful they were, and they could not even end their own suffering but simply live with it.

She had seen it before with Alucard, she would sometimes catch him looking up towards the moon with a somewhat despondent mood, but his mask would immediately come back on and he would remain like an arrogant asshole for the rest of the day. It was the same for Seras, she was lonely creature and since they were immortal beings they remained unchanging. So seeing Alucard reacting Seras like a fretting mother was refreshing. Alucard was lonely, so he brought back her to keep him company. How befitting for these two monsters.

"Well, Seras. What should I do with you?" Integra spoke with an air of confidence and superiority that made Seras's spine tingle. So much untapped potential! Her inner self squealed. She would make a perfect ruler!

Seras shrugged, "That's up to you Sir Integra, I don't know where I should go and I am quite bored. It seems sticking around this mansion will bring many new excitements and adventures for me", she smiled as she looked fondly around the room. She inhaled the scent, it wasn't quite the same but being in this mansion was rather soothing. She felt like even though she was living in the past, she was somehow living a new age. And she had to thank Alucard for that, but she wouldn't admit that out loud. She also knew that Alucard could now read her thoughts, but she was more well-versed with mind games, he wouldn't get pass her barriers even if he tried. She felt quite smug about that.

"Very well then, Seras Victoria. You will be now working for me, your ties are now with the Hellsing Organisation and the Queen. Am I understood?" Integra ordered, she already had one monster on her leash so why not two she thought. She had a feeling that Seras would be easier to deal with than her damned vampire. And having a female companion in this whole mansion filled with men would be a nice change, she was still a female at heart.

"Yes sir!" Seras said cheerily.

* * *

I don't have a lot of work to do so I found some time and energy to type this chapter up. I read the reviews for the last chapter, some of you may not know that I heavily re-edited the chapter because I was unsatisfied with the chapter I originally uploaded. I still have the original version, but I'm just going to leave it. It's going to be fun playing around with the other characters, I will be enjoying writing the new chapters. It take around about four to five hours to type up a new chapter and sometimes I leave it for the next day for my fresh mind to reread it and make edits.

Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I don't really like responding to reviews, just me. But I have read every single one of them and each one has made me squeal in happiness, so thank you. My goal is seventy faves and follows.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17: Something New

Books, she had surrounded herself within hundreds and thousands of books without a slightest care of her position. She was not quite thoroughly enjoying the books as she would like to, she had this itching feeling inside of her which kept her on the edge these last couple of nights. The vampire which she had first met on the night she had awoken kept her mind thinking constantly. It wasn't natural, nor was it one of Alucard's kind. It was different, like it was a fake. She chewed on her finger nail, it was a human habit but chewing onto something gave her some sort of relief. She wanted to sink her teeth into flesh and bone though, but she had stave her hunger off by drinking strange blood packets provided by Walter. It had an odd machine taste and wasn't quite refreshing as real blood but she was fine with it.

Perched upon the highest shelf she slowly flipped through the pages of a book, she stood up and defying gravity so walked along the shelfs horizontally. It was as if she was walking along the walls like they were the normal floor, her robes falling to the weight of gravity as she precariously walked along the books. Seras had read the entire private library which belonged to the Hellsing's however she was pleased to find that they had updated their archives so she had new reading material. The smell had changed the last time she had come, Arthur was fond of smoking and drinking and often did so when he was reading, but now the library smelt like clean wipes and air freshener. The smell she had so fondly remembered of the man was gone. She noticed that Integra did smoke and drink but refrained doing so in some rooms of the mansion, as if she was trying to preserve whatever memory was left there.

She stopped for a moment to look down at Alucard who had materialised from the ground, appearing head first. "We have a mission", Alucard said with a grin, he threw up a uniform in the air. A shadowy arm shot out from Seras as she caught the clothing before it dropped onto the floor. ' _A mission? Ah yes, I work for that woman now. To protect the world from the darkness which lies beneath, how romantic sounding_ ', she thought with a smile. She really did like Integra, she had a sternness which wasn't like Arthur but there were many other traits which mirrored the dead man. She hopped from the shelf and lost all sense of gravity, for moment she was falling towards the ground as the weight of gravity shifted, just a few metres before she smashed into the ground she dispersed into smoke, the grey gas pooling around the floor before forming into a solid shape. She re-emerged wearing the uniform and a confused expression. Her hair was shortened significantly as well, only reaching her shoulders and it flared out and around in spiky puffs.

"Why is this so revealing?" She tugged at the hugging material and the high-knees, it barely covered her and it was quite impractical, she was basically wearing a miniskirt. She looked up at to see Alucard eyes were glazing over her body, his gaze pausing around at her chest area. He coughed a little while he turned away, giving her no answer. "You designed this I bet", Seras muttered as she followed him, her boot laces tying themselves as she walked behind him. Alucard turned for a moment to smirk at her, taking her hand they phased through the walls towards Integra who was impatiently waiting for the both of them.

' _More or less'_ , his voice echoed in her head, Seras pinched him in his ribs or what she thought to be the ribs. She couldn't be quite sure.

* * *

Alucard stopped in front of the house, in the back of his head he could hear his Master dealing with the authorities effortlessly and as his looked to his left he could see his Seras totter around with wide eyes. She was impressed by the new means of transportation and the new housing accommodations, she was a little jittery though. It would take her some time to get used to the new world. Alucard looked over at her with a smile, hundreds of years of chasing had come to an end and she was now by his side. Although he wasn't too sure how long it take for her to become his bride, she was a fickle character, and then there was the added factor that she had no even bed another man other than her husband. Essentially making her virgin in her unlife, which he somehow could not even believe. And there also was her unwillingness to even accept him as a suitable partner, she still continued to consider him as a child which was technically correct.

He turned his attention away from her, "Use your gun Seras, you may hate it but it has its uses", he walked up towards the house, the grass crumpled beneath his weight as he loaded his gun. Seras nodded dully as she looked up at the full moon, her eyes shying away from the brightness for a moment. The nights were becoming strange and clouded. And she was having strange dreams and illusions ever since the Cheddar incident. Something was to happen but she still did not know.

She sniffed the air and she crinkled her noise, the same smell was lingering around, the fake smell of an imposter. The smell of a monster but neither a true monster, a fake with no true power. Her eyes followed Alucard as he began knocking onto the door of the house, her head tilted to one side in amusement, "Always such a gentleman aren't you", she said mockingly as she turned away and made her way to another house. She held up the gun in apprehension, it was a big one for sure and from she guessed it was used for long distance sharp-shooting. She strapped it on her shoulder nonetheless, taking a step her body turned to smoke and she drifted along with the wind. Turning back to a solid form once reaching one of the houses roofs, her boots clinking against the tiles.

Alucard could hear her boots clanking against the tiles of the roof as she started taking her position, he could feel her confusion. On any other normal circumstance she or himself could've just come in barging inside and deal with the two vampires by themselves without the need of all this procedure and weaponry. All they needed was their teeth and fists to finish off two low level monsters like these. But the world she had awoken into had changed so very much, the world was bound by rules and invisible guidelines which chained every single person to what is believed to be right and wrong. The world wasn't as fun as she remembered, but on the other hand Alucard was by her side and together they could ruin and break the rules however the way they wanted. Alucard may be bound to his Master but there are many loopholes which the spell cannot bind him for.

* * *

He grinned as he followed her trailing thoughts, her thoughts were always so amusing and she entertained his unlife so very much. With her she gave him some sort of meaning once more, but of course these missions given by Integra were something different. They gave him a thrill, he may have been chained to the Hellsing family for a century now but their purposes and ideas were intriguing. World War Two was a war he thoroughly enjoyed, and the missions which Arthur gave to him gave was fun and moreover exhilarating. Killing, slaughtering, massacring, they were all the joys of war and the missions. And clean-up was always never a bother, as the Hellsing had the legal authority to kill.

His tongue stretched out, a gleaming bullet balancing on the tip as he spat out the piece of metal. The rest of the bullets falling off from his body, as his wounds closed up within moments. An outstretched smile on his face as he stepped through the doorway, watching the boy scramble backwards, fear evident in his eyes. He licked his lips, his tongue tasting the air. Seras was right, there was a fake smell. It was unpleasant and metallic, this boy before him was not a vampire; it was merely a self-prided piece of meat.

His grin widened even further, a row of sharpened fangs gleaming in reflection of the moonlight, "What is the matter boy?! Are you going to run or not?! He laughed in glee, the fake turned with a squeal as he tried to escape with a few bullets lodged in his flesh. He stumbled as he tried to go down the hallway, Alucard cocked his gun up and with an almost inaudible click he let a load of bullets hail onto the fake. The boy frozen in horror pressed up against the wall wanting to escape but there was nowhere for him to go. He looked like a trapped animal with no place to run, a monster roared inside Alucard as he ran forward tearing into the visceral flesh of the boy, pulling out the still heart. "Hahaha!" Blood gushing from the hole as the body burst into ash and dust.

He stepped over the pile of clothes and dirt. "Trash will remain trash in the end", he scoffed as he turned towards the other vampire only to find an open window. He clicked his tongue in irritancy, he had once again taken too long to eliminate the targets. His thoughts turned towards Seras who was patiently waiting on top of the rooftop despite seeing the girl run past. She took no action, either because she wasn't quite in the mood for killing or she expected Alucard to have at least dealt with both of them.

' _Seras, what are doing? Take the shot',_ he could see what she saw through her eyes. She had managed to block off some of her mind so he could only hear some select thoughts, but from what he could tell, Seras was very bored and hungry. The smell of blood in the air wasn't helping her appetite. Alucard grinned, he knew she didn't have much love for modern technology, she was still heavily rooted in the olden ways. That he could relate as well, but he was so terribly fond of guns. They were so fun and they were easy to use, he loved the smell of the gunpowder and the sounds which the gun made was the drums of heavens. The sounds of war was the music of his life.

"How do you work a gun again? I've never used one of these stupid contraptions", Seras muttered as she tried to load the gun only to realise that it was already fully loaded. "Whoops", she mumbled as she set the gun down for a moment to study the darned piece of metal. She could listen to some of Alucard's thoughts but she preferred not to pry, unlike himself. She could understand to some point of his fondness of guns but she did not share that.

' _Don't joke around Seras, the target is getting away'_ , Alucard droned on, pressuring her.

"Give me a moment, there we go", she pulled the safety off. She propped the gun down and tore off the scope, "No need for this", she said as she flung the scope away. The piece of metal clattering down the tiles. She leaned in to take the shot, her eyes narrowing as her breathing slowed. For one short moment her eyes were red, glowing brightly in contrast against the night sky. The girl was in her sights, she adjusted her aim in accordance to the wind and distance, and finally she pulled the trigger. The bullet travelled for a few seconds before hitting the target dead-on. The girl's chest splitting open as the bullet pierced through her back and into her lungs, and finally the shock was enough to break apart the chest. The girl fell forward before splatting forward against the tar road. Blood splaying out around her as her breathing stopped, her heart finally stopped eternally.

Seras leaned back as she cracked her back, she didn't feel a recoil but that must've been her monstrous strength. Her eyes slowly fading away in colour as she looked down at the gun, she held up as she looked upon the cold metal. "I still don't like this", she persisted as she set the gun and stood up dusting herself of the dust from the tile roof. She could feel Alucard standing not too far from her, balancing on a chimney as he stared at her.

"Nice shooting", Alucard praised as he jumped from his standpoint to where Seras was standing, "Especially for a first time", as he tapped her on the head. Seras moved away, sticking out a tongue at him childishly. She could hear Integra calling them back, she may be telepathically calling Alucard back but Integra and Seras had no such connection so Integra actually had to call out for Seras. Made no difference though with their superior hearing, Seras leapt from the rooftop, jumping across the roofs as if they were stepping stones.

"I learn from the best", Seras said as she flew. Alucard who had followed behind her blinked his eyes in surprise. Did she just compliment him? He hadn't heard a compliment from her in years, it was almost safe to say that the only time she gave him compliments was when he was a human. The moment he became a monster almost all respect she had for him had disappeared and she regarded him as just another monster. One of their kind. Not as a master nor as the child she had taken care of. But hearing a compliment from her was rather unexpected, he could feel this warm feeling build up in his chest. It was fuzzy but it twisted his insides, it was the same feeling he got as a child; he was surprised he could even remember that.

* * *

Seras hopped down from the roof and landed right in front of Integra, a gust of wind following her, blowing leaves and dust past her and Integra. "Reporting back Sir Integra, sorry if it took too long. I was trying to figure out to use a gun", Seras said laughing as she turned towards Alucard. He gave no response and walked up to the car, opening the door and getting in. The driver immediately drove off back to the manor, speeding off leaving a trail of dirt and dust.

"Damn vampire", Integra hissed as she signalled for her own car. "I'm sure you can deal with the rest", she directed her attention towards the police. Walter opened up the door for her, and as she stepped inside she moved over to make room for Seras. Seras stood there for a moment in surprise. "Get a move on girl, I haven't all day", Integra snapped as she pulled out a cigar. Seras took a step in ducking down and took a seat, Walter closed the door behind her. Integra didn't know whether she should regard this undead being as a highly revered monster with hundreds of familiars or as a normal bumbling bubble of energy with a witty humour. It was confusing at times, the monster in front of her acted so human, very much unlike Alucard who distanced himself from a human and regarded them as just pieces of flesh with a few exceptions.

Seras stared outside the window as Walter began to drive, her eyes glowing lightly in thrumming energy, her thoughts running about absentmindedly as she watched the scenery change. The smell of smoke filled the car as Integra pulled out lighter for her cigar, she cussed slightly as the lighter wouldn't catch flame. Seras took the cigar from her mouth and pressed her finger against the end, her finger glowing slightly as the cigar started smoking. She handed the roll back to Integra who had a slightly surprised expression.

"Thanks", Integra said and she took a drag, relief filling her body. She knew smoking wasn't good for her body but it was really a stress reliever. But now as she thought about it, there was the smell of smoke and ash constantly wafting off the girl next to her. No wonder she felt she so relaxed next to her, with the smell of smoke and ash the girl was practically was walking cigar.

"You're wondering about my smell, aren't you?" Seras finally said as she turned to face Integra, her eyes glowing slightly. Integra pulled the cigar out to let out a puff of smoke waft from her mouth, her gaze sharpening onto the girl. The girl was prodding around her thoughts, even though she clearly told her not to. But then she realised she was not the girl's master, this girl was masterless and did as she pleased, the only reason she was serving her right now was to alleviate her boredom. What a dangerous being.

"I gave you orders to not to go around poking in my thoughts, didn't I?" Integra drawled as she stared back at the girl, "But you are right, the smell of smoke and ash is strong on you. Alucard does not have that same smell, he smells of blood, gunpowder and of wine. That bloody drunkard", Integra 'tsked', as she took another drag, inhaling the smoky substance. Flooding her lungs in the intoxicating gas, and releasing slowly in little puffs. She could feel her stress slowly leaving with each puff, she already had highly addictive personality. She was a heavy smoker, and a steady drinker. She had her father to blame for that, that old bugger was an excessive drinker and constantly smoked in front of her. But she couldn't blame him for those traits, he did have a lot of burdens and his body simply could not keep up with his mind. And so his passed on with a grievous party to see him off.

"That is because we are not the same", Seras murmured, "I suppose your father did not talk about me often, after all I am a special case. I and Alucard found our monsters through pure sheer power, but he cheated. I didn't, I became a totally new original monster based off my own power", Seras chuckled as she recalled the memories she wanted to bury but if she didn't accept them than she would not be who she is.

"A true monster? Are you Alucard and yourself a monster already?" Integra questioned, she knew all about Alucard and his aliases. She knew them, but beneath all of the masks he had she did not know. But this girl next to him knew them, she lived and breathed during the times he was alive and they were close. But she seemed just as cryptic and puzzling as Alucard, but she seemed fine to share, even if it was just a bit.

"There are hundreds of vampires, there were blood-sucking creatures before Alucard and his birth. But there is only me, there is only one monster of my kind. I am myself and no-one else", Seras said as her eyes vibrantly glowed, she saw a fire within her memories. Yes the very fire which took away her mortal body. "I am the Strix, there no other Strix and there is no other me. I am myself, and there will never be another monster like me", Seras mumbled, it was like as if she was in a trance, her eyes glazed over.

Integra made a mental note to search up the creature named Strix, she hated going into anything blind so tonight to she would ask Walter to gather up all the information regarding about a Strix. She herself was very interested, but very scared. To think of a monster beyond Alucard's strength and power was something daunting, she technically had the two world's most powerful beings underneath her command. She had power that would make people dizzy and crazed but she would not be swayed.

Seras's vision no longer concentrated onto Integra as she began seeing something else, a lone man, swords dancing to the sound of their master, a hall of dead men, walking dead. Two men, strange men, men of the past. The past, buried things which should have surfaced, the symphony of war.

She gasped in shock as her eyes finally sharpened around her surroundings, she had seen two different incidents which at first would seem unrelated. But they were connected, but her mind was reeling in confusion and vertigo. She panted slightly, as her eyes glowed brightly, this time a bright purple. Integra looked around in shock, she was so sure that the leather seats of the car were black so why the hell were they crimson? Not only that but she almost jumped in surprise seeing her own suit which was brown to be a pearly white. Walter looked around him in surprise, the entire interior of the car had changed.

"Are you alright Sir Integra", Walter called as he looked at his rear mirror. From the corner of his eye he could see that both women were fine but a little shaken up. Seras more so than Integra as she clutched onto her chest. Walter thought about pulling over and stopping to let both women have a breather but he finally decided against it, they already pulling up to the manor. Would be no point to hold up the journey.

"What in the world…?" Integra muttered, she turned to face Seras to see her panting harshly. "What's wrong?" Integra moved closer to inspect if there was something wrong but Seras held out a hand, stopping her. Was she the reason for the sudden change in colour of her suit and car interior? Integra did not know because this was certainly the first time she had seen such a thing.

"I'm…I'm quite fine, I just need something to drink", Seras said slowly. It was the first time she had such a powerful vision, it ruined her mind and completely threw her memories in chaos. In all her life she never had such a vision come to her, and she hadn't expected that but there were many moving forces in the world. Alucard had awoken from his forty year sleep, she had just awaken from her sleep. And now there was a large influx of vampires. There was a deeper workings of power, deeply rooted in the past. Because of the headstrong hit of visions her throat was suddenly parched. She needed something to soothe her throat, and having two warm blooded people wasn't helping her. She let out a shaky breath as she used every single bit of her self-control to keep herself from attacking Arthur's daughter and Walter.

The moment the car pulled into the driveway and stopped in front of manor, Seras almost ripped the door apart as she leapt out and burst into birds, phasing through the many walls of the mansion. Leaving an astounded Integra and shocked Walter. Integra didn't know what to do with her suddenly new coloured car and her new white suit. Walter was still surprised that such a change happened without both of them realising until a moment later.

"Honestly the both of them are such a pain", Integra muttered as she snapped her cigar in half and threw it one the ground. Stepping on it to dampen to light, "How did the both of those two monsters deal with each so well?" Walter walked past her and opened the doors for her as she stepped in, Integra felt her stress rise up again at the thought of all the files and reports which needed to be tended to. "I need tea Walter", Integra said with a sigh, the amount of trouble had increased in her house, now with two bothers.

Walter chuckled, "You know those two were a larger bother than this in the duration of World War Two. Your father wasn't much help towards dealing with the both of them. As you may know that before your father met your mother was quite a…. well how should I say this?" Walter paused.

"No need to mention that", Integra sighed, "I am well informed of my father's sleaziness, something I'm not terribly proud of", Integra let out a small groan. Her father wasn't the most respectable person at times, but he was a well-regarded person when it came to commanding the Hellsing Organisation and his aide in World War Two saved The Allies the war. Integra pulled out another cigar as they went up the stairs.

"Haha, yes. Your father would constantly flirt with Miss Victoria and I am not so proud to say so, but during my younger days of knowing her, I did as well", Walter chuckled almost mischievously. Integra felt the cigar slip from her lips and drop down onto the ground before rolling down the stairs. Her eyes blinking in shock. That was something she did not want to hear, she could not even imagine because she did not even know what Walter looked like as a teenager. There were photos but she had never seen them.

* * *

Her thirst was gone, she panted slightly as her blood haze finally started disappearing, blood dribbling down from her chin and down her neck. Two arms wrapped around her torso and held her firmly as she gasped for a breath, she had practically sucked as much blood as she could. The pain in her throat was now gone, leaving just a dull throb. She sighed in relief, just as she thought, his blood was the best she had ever had. It was a little hard to drink but she did just fine swallowing down the red liquid. The taste of course was of course the very best, and in no way comparable to a blood packet or a human. It was something beyond that, which made her head spin in drunkenness.

Alucard was in a daze, he did not see her coming, as she practically barged through the wall in her owl form and tackled him. Latching her teeth into his neck, her razor sharp rows of teeth tearing into his flesh. He did not expect her to come by in such a desperate need just to suck his blood but he welcomed it, it was a change in her which he had not seen before. And he was completely fine with it, the connection between them was made even stronger, and while she was drawing out pints of blood he was in a bliss. Vampires and blood-sucking creatures alike had an aphrodisiac within their teeth so when their victim was within their grasps, to make struggle futile and their death painless the aphrodisiac would deal with that. It was benefit towards the victim and the victimiser because a person in the pure bliss of pleasure made their blood even sweeter.

And Alucard was indeed in such a pure bliss, his own throat burning in thirst in having his blood taken away from him but there also another part of his body was reacting to having such an experience. He hadn't had anyone suck his blood in over a hundred years, his three servants would suck his blood every now and then when he was still free but they would often go rampant in a blood haze when they did. So he refrained from letting any of his servants have his blood. So he was having a sweeping flood of feeling and emotions running through him.

"Seras", his voice purred but it was also strained, "Are you going to let me drink your blood in return?" His grip tightening around her waist, she was perched up on top of him, practically straddling him as she gathered her wits. She blinked owlishly in confusion as she finally took a long look around herself and him, her hands were gripping on the front of his shirt. There was a large tear in Alucard's neck which had blood seeping from it, but the flesh was knitting itself back together. She looked down at where she was sitting at, and felt a rather imposing bulge pressing against her backside.

Her face flushed a brilliant red in realisation, as she tried moving away but Alucard's steel-like arms kept her in place. "Let me go you idiot! This is utterly inappropriate!" Seras shrieked in shock, as she tried prying Alucard's arms off her waist. Alucard pulled her in closer, nipping lightly at her neck.

"Hypocrite", he purred, "Who was the one who came flying towards just a moment ago, in such a wanton heat?" He persisted to annoy her, his vice-like grip tightening around her, he sat up slowly as she was still seated in his lap. She cussed and finally her body collapsed into smoke and she quickly dispersed away.

Alucard swore as he quickly got, to see Seras by the doorway in a solid form, "I had no other option idiot! I can't just go around killing some random people for blood and a bloody plant won't satisfy my hunger needs!" She stuck a tongue out at him and she left quickly in embarrassment and a red flush on her face. She couldn't believe what she just did, sure enough she had seen acts of intimacy and she was dull to human contacts of her flesh. But she had never even done something like that before!

Although Alucard was frustrated, there was something amiss, she would never come to him like that, not unless something had happened. He didn't know why her hunger would suddenly burst out like that, he tried reaching towards her mind but it was completely blocked off. "Tomorrow is another day", he laughed. He would pester both women tomorrow but especially Seras.

* * *

It's the holidays over in Australia, I have freedom to do whatever I want! An extra long chapter because I have been quite sick the last week or so, so I haven't found the energy to time to do work on another chapter. My fever is gone now but I'm left with a cough. But I'm okay for now, Chinese medicine works but it tastes like shit.

Responses to the reviews, a lot of you are Portuguese because I am getting a lot of Portuguese reviews. I got to use google translate for that stuff, lol. And to the person who wants to translate my story in Spanish, sorry I didn't get time to respond to you. Ummm...If you actually have the energy and effort to translate my bullshit then yeah go ahead. Just remember the rights goes to me, it's going to take a long time to translate the shit I write though, my chapters are like up four thousand words... but good luck with that.

Okay that's all I have to say, hopefully I can upload chapters like every two or three days depending on my laziness.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18: Biding Time

Integra thought she would never be able to understood Alucard, she believed that he was the most unfathomable creature to ever walk this earth. She truly did believe this, as when she first met him was when she was a mere child. She tried to understand him long ago but then gave up the futile attempt, there were many before her who tried to understand this never-dying monster and all had failed. But she had finally found something that tied him down to whatever sanity he had, something that made him definable.

A monster.

She came from nowhere, she was something which seemingly was understandable, but in the end her mind had more intricacies than she could imagine. Both these monsters individually were incomprehensible but when put together they were even more irrational. But Integra was starting to see the cracks behind their well-crafted masks, the more she saw them interact with each other and how they interacted with other people. Despite seeing the cracks she could not define reasoning for their actions and their basis foundation for their spontaneous emotions.

She walked down the stairs towards the sub-level basements, Alucard had managed to convince her to move Seras's bed and whatever possessions she had to his own private level. She still didn't understand why she had even agreed, maybe it was her own curiosity to know why he wanted to, or was it because she felt some sort of obligation towards him. She still was to understand her very confusing human emotions. She came to a stop right in from of the heavy double bolted doors, she normally had Walter by her side to open them for her but he was currently dealing with a call from some upright senators. Those pesky old men who were always worrying about their own health and safety rather than their own country they were meant to be serving.

She glanced at the various seal carved into the walls and the doors, she touched the engrained carvings. She long ago tried to imagine what this mansion was like under the rule of the first Hellsing, when she sat in the office she tried to think how this entire estate and the monster within was in his command. She had this sense of accomplishment, she had come very far to achieve such a state of peace in the country, but she knew her job was far from done and she doubted it would ever be finished.

She pushed the doors open, squinting her eyes as a burst of stale air hit her. She looked up to vents and the air conditioning, were they broken again? The wiring around this area was always sketchy, she made a mental note to get Walter to fix the blocked vents and rewire the air conditioner. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the dimly lit hall, her visioning focusing on the two figures at the coffee table. They were like statues, both sitting perfectly still that even their imitated breathing was stopped, their eye of vision focused on a chess board. She stood in front of them, her presence barely making them bat their eye.

This continued for several more minutes, before Seras leaned back and let out a sigh, "Checkmate in forty-three moves, F-5 bishop to C-8 King". Alucard stared at the board for several more seconds before relenting.

"So it is", he rumbled, "That's eighty-nine wins for you and eighty-six wins for me and one hundred and sixty-four draws".

Integra stared at the board, all of the pieces had not even be moved, in fact if she looked carefully she could see small bits of dust collecting on the pieces. The candles flickered revealing the array of board games strewn around on the floor. There were dozens, all of which were opened and set up perfectly but just like the chessboard, not one piece had even been touched. She blinked her eyes slowly as she slowly looked around in surprise, what in the world was this?

Seras finally regarded the mildly surprised female, "Evening, Miss Integra. What can we do for you?" She started packing away the pieces and board games back into their respective packaging. Alucard got up to pour himself a cup of blood, treading over the boards games. Seras scowled as she got up to pick up the stray pieces.

Integra knew she should tell them about their mission for the night but she let her curiosity get the better of her, "Is that what you have been doing during daytime?"

Seras looked up from the floor and nodded, "We both weren't tired so we decided to play some chess but things quickly escalated and we soon rummaged throughout the entire mansion to find every board game and tried to beat each other. Here's a little tip, never try to gamble with him, he's an efficient bluffer and an excellent liar, and quite a horrible cheat if he doesn't get his way", she grumbled. She always knew he didn't like doing things honestly, there was always some sort of riot when he was around playing these sort of games.

Alucard snorted, "It's gambling Seras, you're meant to cheat yourself into winning. There's no such things as an honest match", Alucard said as he sat back down in front of the coffee table, setting down his glass. His gaze setting upon her moving form, he thought he could beat her in these games, with the advantage that he could read some parts of her mind to make an educated guess of where she was going to move her pieces. But in the end most of the games they played turned into a stalemate with no clear winner. Seras had the upper hand by being able to predict the future, but then Alucard was spontaneous where his actions where not guided by emotion or controlled thought processes. So every game they played they were so evenly tied that it was hard to declare the winner. Seras nodded absentmindedly as she set away the boxes of games.

"Yes, yes whatever you say, _Master_ ", she drawled as she sat back down, Alucard gave her a queer look but nonetheless grinned.

Integra set a stack of paper in front of them both, "Your mission for tonight, I want the both of you by the helicopter in ten minutes sharp. Take what you need and leave", she turned away from the two with a slight headache. She didn't know why but every single time she talked to them she came out feeling a little more light-headed, it was okay with just Alucard but with Seras here her headaches became a little too frequent. "And one more thing, try to keep casualties to a minimum", she gave Alucard a glare and nodding to Seras knowing what she tried to imply to her. Seras laughed and waved her out.

As soon as the door closed, the room was engulfed by a silence. Seras abruptly broke the silence by skimming through the report softly humming. Her humming suddenly stopped as she suddenly leaned in and took a long serious look at the papers, her eyes widening as she frantically flipped through the booklet. Her breath hastened, it was coming all together now. She could see it now, it was clearer but there was something still shrouded. "Have a look", she said holding out the report.

She had fallen into a sort of rhythmic pattern, which she had not felt for a long time. A lot of her days before were spent in desolation and derelict with no purpose nor movement. Her health was also declining, it wasn't her physical health, no; that would always remain in perfect condition. It was her mental health which was deteriorating, but now she felt much better and she started feeling some sort of purpose. And she now had someone to keep her company when she was bored and feeling tired. It had missed having someone being there for her, they always moved on when she couldn't.

Alucard took the pages and took a brief read before standing up and putting on his glasses, he held out his hand for Seras. Seras took a look at his gloved hand, trying to remember what they looked without the gloves. She remembered the small delicate bony hands of a child, she remembered the calloused tanned scarred hands of a warrior and then she remembered the pale white bony hands of a dead man. She delicately took his hand in her own small hands and pressed her cheek against it, humming still. Her heated skin quickly enveloped Alucard's hand in warmth, his eyes softened at the sight. They were the very opposites but they were just the same. A contradiction.

He looped his arm around her waist and pulled her up as they walked towards the double doors. Seras grabbed her assault rifle before heading out, her clothes shifting to her uniform. Her eyes slowly fading into a bright blue colour as she let out a breathy sigh. Their bodies faded into the darkness, disappearing into the walls without a hint of them ever being in the room.

* * *

Seras closed her eyes as she felt the wind rushing against her skin, the sound of the whirling metal was blocked out. Alucard was dozing off next to her, but as soon as they neared the building he disappeared, leaving Seras by herself as she patiently waited for the helicopter to land.

"Give us a call and we'll come back to pick you up", the pilot yelled over the beating blades. Seras did a mock salute as she nodded, the pilot smirked. She was a better passenger than that red clad vampire, "Right! Good work laddie!" He slowly started pulling the helicopter, the wind pushing Seras back a little. As soon as the helicopter was out of sight, well at least human sight, she turned towards the abandoned building, her eyes narrowing. This was the place, the place which kept flashing in her visions. There were flashed of light and bangs coming from within, Alucard had already started creating mayhem within.

She tread quietly towards to one of the doors, pausing before dusting one of the steps and sitting down. She closed her eyes, trying to discern her visions, her mind falling into a murky abyss as she tried to make sense of her dreams. Her efforts turned out futile, there was just too much noise in her mind. She silently cursed Alucard, after drinking his blood her visions had become more clouded, sure she was able to see further into the future but it taken her ability to see the detail of the future.

' _Seras! Come and help me get rid of these zombies. This is too troublesome'_ , she heard Alucard call for her. She slowly blinked her eyes, something was off but she didn't know what. However whatever was going to happen, perhaps she could prevent it by acting upon it. She knew it was a futile effort as the future was not easily changed but she could try. She tried before and it didn't go so well but this time it would be different. She got up quickly, and grabbed her rifle, "Right, sir!" She shouted as she burst through the door, her rifle poised perfectly, her line of vision sharpening as she blasted a round of bullets within seconds. Each piece of metal hitting its mark, either through the head of the heart.

There was a loud moan of pain from the ghouls but Seras ignored it. Alucard stepped aside to pull out a blood bag to take a drink, watching his Seras battle. It was such a beautiful sight, his lovely queen drenched in blood, eyes scarlet red and not once did she even bat her eyes. Never once did she avert her gaze, she took the death and grim head-on with a small lilting smile. She danced before Death and not once did she even care.

She flipped her gun upwards the change the cartridge of bullets, the clatter of metal seemed to take Alucard out of his trance. Seras stopped for a moment, she dropped her rifle suddenly, the gun firing a miss-shot. Alucard threw aside his blood bag, confusion clouding his features, "Seras…?"

A loud shriek came out of her. It was such an earth-shattering cry; like a yowl of a cornered animal fighting with its last breath. The wail was so unearthly, that it closely resembled a bird's screech. All of the ghouls suddenly stopped in their tracks, as if they had been commanded by an ungodly power. She turned suddenly to Alucard, her eyes wide and distraught. "Vlad", she whispered, her voice deathly cold and calm. "That _war_ is not over…" He opened his mouth to say something, but the words got lost upon his lips, Alucard widened his eyes as suddenly her throat was pierced with a silver blade, blood spluttering out from her mouth. Before he could even make any sudden movements, nine more bayonets pierced her body. Seras frozen in shock fell forward onto the floor, the metal grinding against the floor as she struggled to keep her head above the floor. It had been decades since she had felt such excruciating pain.

"Who…?" Alucard growled out as he turned towards the direction at which the bayonets came from. Paper flew past him, cutting his cheek. Paper suddenly flooded the hallway as nails quickly followed after. Sealing the entire hallways with a holy barrier, "What the hell…" Alucard said as he looked around him but his gaze turned upwards, towards the stairs at the very end of the hallway. The thumping of boots, creaking the wooden planks. Alucard scowled, as he spared a glance at Seras. Her gaze focused upon the sound, she gave him a reassuring nod as she slowly got into a sitting position. The blades still lodged in her flesh.

There was a chilling laugh which echoed across the halls, the thumping of boots stopped as a small pitter-patter of blood overtook the silence. He was a tall man shrouded in darkness but there was one thing that shone brilliantly, a silver cross. It glinted across the darkness of the hall. Alucard immediately scowled, Seras merely watched with narrowed eyes. Her eyes trained on the two glinting bayonets, they were blessed blades, it burnt her flesh and her healing was slowed. It was a burning sensation that reminded her too much of her own death. She let out a feral growl which rumbled deep within her chest.

He slowly positioned his sword into a cross, the silver reflecting the light of the moon. "We are the ministers of God. In flaming fire we take vengeance on them that know not God, and that obey not the Catholic gospel of our Lord Jesus Christ. Who shall be punished with everlasting destruction from the presence of the Lord, and from the glory of his power – this honour have all his saints. Amen".

Seras knew this man, this paladin. She had seen several times before but they had never met like this before. She knew Alucard only knew him from reports and tales so this encounter would surely be interesting to say the least. Seras gasped out in pain as she slowly pulled the bayonet out from her throat which was impairing her speech. The paladin took notice of this as he regarded her pitiful form.

"My lady, your pain and anguish is quite becoming", his voice rumbled throughout the hall, "Yet death still flees from you, Seras Victoria. The Owl", He grinned as he looked upon her. He knew of her, there wasn't one single person in the Vatican force who didn't know. They had known her meddling since the beginning of their church. She was the highest of the damned, the good Lord only knows how long she has walked upon this earth.

"Vatican Division XIII. Special Vatican Agent Alexander", Alucard said coolly, there was a growing smile dancing upon his lips. He could feel his blood boiling, he knew he should be concerned for his companion but he could not at such a moment. He knew Seras would forgive regardless, she already knew what he was like after knowing him for so long. He could feel something rumbling within him, the calling of a fight, a battle. The very likes which imprisoned him in the first place.

"Bingo, you Protestant Knight dog", Alexander scoffed. He edged forward as if mocking death itself, the two men were now only just metres away from each other. The high running tension was enough to make someone vomit but they calmly stared at each other. And when they spoke it was as if they were having an evening chat over a dining table. It was utterly absurd, and Seras thought that Alucard was no better suited than this. But then again he could go running off with his mouth and something very grim would happen.

They continued to march closer to each other, until they had actually passed each other. "It seems the only ones left, are the two of you", Alexander said darkly.

"Really…?" Alucard replied, they were both smiling and even though they couldn't see it they could hear the smile in their voices. Seras watched the silent stand-off silently counting down in her head. ' _Don't let the fight drag on Alucard_ ', Seras thought grimly as she slowly got up.

It was a flash of a moment, but suddenly Alucard at two blades lodged in his own throat but his gun was cocked up at the paladin's head. He laughed as one single bullet was fired, hitting its mark dead one, blood flying from the forehead as he was swung back from the blast. Alucard smiled, as he felt his throat close up, it was excruciatingly painful but he had become quite used to the pain.

Seras tried pulling out the blades, they were different from the last time she remembered. The blessed blades she had felt years was more pure in holy energy, this simply felt like an imitation of it. Nonetheless it was still quite painful. "Stop moving you idiot", Alucard said sternly, "It will only take a minute to pull these out", Seras squirmed under his touch, swatting away his hand impatiently. She was annoyed, all these brawn-heads around her were getting on her nerves.

Her throat was healed well enough now to speak clearly, "That paladin isn't quite dead yet", she said as she watched the man rise from the floor slowly. Like a reincarnated corpse his hands latched onto his bayonets, two more piercing Alucard as he was thrown back. Alucard's eyes widen, that man wasn't an undead like them! No, he was something else, a Vatican dirty secret.

Alucard wasted no time, unloading several of his precious bullets into Alexander. He in return threw several more blessed bayonets into his flesh. The two men battling it out in who could heal the fastest but in the end it was Alucard who failed to heal faster. After all blessed bullets would have no effect on a human. He was pinned onto the wall, and with a final grunt he was stuck. "A regenerator", he laughed out with glee. He had not seen one for so long, and to think there was such a well-versed dancer within the Vatican. Those old fools were not so bad after all!

"Yes! This incantation was engineered through extensive research to destroy you and your kind". The paladin laughed with such glee, pulling out dozens of bayonets from his coat, letting each blade pierce a specific part of Alucard. And a final touch he sliced off the head precisely, letting the blood run across gloved hands. He was disappointed, there had been so many rumours of the great Alucard and his monstrous strength but it turned out to be fruitless rumours. However there was one prize for this night, and that was The Strix. He knew it was better off to kill so such a creature but such a prized creature should be caught and kept under inspection. She held many secrets and her blood was the liquid for true immortality. So much different than a vampires, it was the blood which allowed a man or woman regardless whether virgin or not to become a creature of the night. Without the pain of having to actually drink blood, nor eat flesh to survive. A true immortal, with their own working conscious a person who could consume her blood would become in their own right an everlasting monster.

He turned to inspect how she was only to realise she had crawled away with a trail of blood leading up to her. "I shouldn't have underestimated her", Alexander scowled, as he stabbed Alucard's head and launched it through the hall. Letting the blade and the head to lodge right next to her as she walked slowly.

Seras pulled the blade out of his head and cradled his head gently, "You're getting sloppy sir", she whispered, "You've become dull and so have I", she said as she felt her wounds finally close up. Her blood flowing towards her, trailing back to it master, she reabsorbed her lost blood as she stopped to regard the advancing paladin.

"Where are you going? Running is useless", the paladin called with an upturned smirk. "Dust to dust. For dust thou art, and unto dust shalt return. Amen!" He unsheathed his blades as he watched her form, she had completely stopped moving and her wounds had closed up. But there was one noticeable difference, her eyes were glowing red and there was a dark expression. Alexander knew immediately that she was no longer playing anymore games.

Her hands trailed along the doorway, the barrier burning her skin but suddenly she grabbed onto one of the pieces of paper and despite the great amount of pain she was through, she tore the piece of paper from the wall. Tearing out the nail and shredding the paper in her hands. Alexander let out a low whistle, it was to be expected from such a high level monster but he didn't know that she could so such a thing from the beginning.

She put down Alucard's head down gently, as her body began to burn. It was a pleasant sensation which suddenly turned into a boiling point, the entire hall began to heat up. The wallpaper began to peel and the timber began charring up from the intense heat. The two servants of their own Lord stared at each other for a moment, as blood began trailing along the floor her body began meta-morph. Dancing hues of red and black flashed across her changing body, writing burning itself onto the nearby walls. Her body was vibrating in pure energy as little by little did strange creatures crawl out from within her skin. It was at first small critters, spiders. But then a snakes began entwining around her arm hissing softly. Seras wasn't a fighter, in fact if possible she would like to avoid all sorts of combat, but she wasn't afraid to fight for what she believed in. And she believed in her Masters and what their will was. It had been like that for centuries when she was younger, she was always serving someone out of her own free will.

"Girl, are you going to fight me?" Alexander questioned as his own blades danced in his hands. He licked his lips in anticipation, this night was going to be quite enjoyable.

"I'd prefer not to paladin", Seras said. Blood was power, power was strength and so strength was the ability to do whatever you wanted. She knew that and yet her blood was shirking back, was it because of Alucard's blood. Was it because his blood tainted hers? Nonetheless she knew all she had to do was bide time, her familiars crawled along the floor. Screeching out, wailing, crying, beating their heads. The entire hall had been engulfed in this strange eerie read glow as the dimension within the halls became distorted. She let out a sigh, a cool mist drifted from her lips as she lunged forward.

"Hahaha! What a glorious night!" The paladin laughed as he took up a position, letting his blades fly at her. They pierced her body once more but this time she was prepared for the pain and the extended healing time needed. She tore them out furiously and threw them right back at him. Laughing he deflected them, several shadowy appendages shot out from beneath the floor in hope to grab his legs. He managed to jump away from the clawed hands however one single drop of her blood managed to touch upon his skin.

Seras widened her eyes in happiness as suddenly her blood burnt it way through his skin leaving a "T" like shape. Alexander scowled as he frowned upon the mark, suddenly the mark burst into flames lighting upon his skin in an indomitable rage. "Hurts doesn't it. Being burned that is", Seras smirked as she leaped back to dodge to hurl of blades. She had a great amount of hate for Catholics and Christians and that sort like quite a lot. She didn't hate the people individually, but she could' but more rather she hated what they were based upon. These religions and beliefs were based upon the suffering of others and veiled the true origins of what their religion was founded upon.

The blades which pierced her skin soon lost its effect, the burning sensation was gone and the blades could no longer hit her. Her familiars would not allow it, and Seras could feel the wind outside change. Her Master was coming and this little dance would soon be over. An owl peeled itself away from her skin, its eyes a cold blue as it regarded the paladin.

Alexander inspected his arm, it was burnt so horribly that even his advanced regeneration could not heal it fast enough and the sensation of his skin being burnt would not fade away. It was constant and lingering as his skin blistered and peeled back. But somehow despite the strong flames his clothes were not damaged at all.

"That mark only burns what it needs to burn", Seras smirked, twiddling her fingers. "I learnt that trick from your so-called Vatican. However it is a shame there are no more of those sorcerers which work within the labyrinth of connections you have", she said as her familiars began drawing back into her skin. Her split blood turning into a viscous blood tar which seemed to have its own mind. Crawling and lurching across the floor. "But then again times have changed, and the things we imagine to work as we want don't quite work like that anymore", Seras whispered quietly. She felt a sudden flood of sadness, it was an overflow of emotion that the halls showed it. Hundreds of scrawled out marks began carving its way through the plastered walls, leaving behind a tinge of ash and the smell of fruit.

"Heathen, do not act as if you are one of us", Alexander growled out, his eyes narrowing upon her small form.

"I never tried to", Seras merely answered with clear determined yet sorrowful eyes.

* * *

Miss me? (probably not...) I have had a good break, a stressful one filled with exams and subject selection. My heart is in such a bad shape, well it's the holidays no. (again). SO I'm going to try to upload as much as possible, but I got no guarantees.

Until then.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19: The Wheels Turn

He was magnificent, she had always known that. She was not to deny that, he was a man that every woman would dream of at least once in their life. He was the epitome of the perfect being, arrogance and pride was the only thing clouding his almost perfection. Even when he was alive he was such a man that no gentleman or lady could deny. So now as a monster he was more or less no different. The only thing different was that he was drenched in blood and there was pungent smell of death which clung to his very bone.

He was laughing, the monster was laughing was gleefully as his familiars danced around. Not a single trace of any previous wounds appeared on his body, his clothes reformed, hideously black and red. And yet Seras could think of him as a magnificent beast, roaring in all his glory. Something burned inside of her which made yearn for him, for some sort of acceptance for despite fully knowing that it was only she who could move his heart. But there was a terribly and selfish beast within which she had locked away which wanted him for herself. It throbbed and clashed and drummed, her heart which was so dead and cold before was now alive and jumping.

Without her consent, the heart which had been frozen for so long had begun to beat for another man. It was not for her husband or for her child, no her cold heart had begun to beat for _him._ The child she had taken care of for so long, was now the man, monster, beast, _King_ before her. The bats fluttered around her as she stood still, the hounds howled, the centipedes crawled and there he stood in front of her in his past glory. A triumphant grin plastered on his face as the holy charms scattered across the halls as the paladin disappeared leaving a foul smell of Holy Water. He stared at her intently, as if seeking her approval, something that made all his efforts worth it. It was as if he was proving himself to her, that he was a man worth of being next to her.

Something crowed inside of her, something that made her heart tingle and jump, her skin crawled at the strange feeling. She was feeling a sensation she had thought she had lost so long ago. _Love_. Or perhaps a variation of it, but some reason she could not look him in the eye anymore and left, disappearing in a haze of smoke. Heading back for the estate, hoping that she could sleep away her troubles. Knowing fully that it would resolve nothing. His eyes followed her, his neck tingling as the shock of feeling his head come off was still there. He was smiling, but this time his smile was different. It was neither for manic reasons or for the pure enjoyment of some else's pain or suffering. He was smiling because Seras had inadvertently acknowledged him as a man, but not just a man, but the King of her heart.

Integra has seen it, Seras somewhat bedazzled expression when she saw Alucard transform, her eyes which were smitten and then she saw Alucard's lust filled eyes which were clouded with endearment. It was a strange mixture of want and desire to serve. But now Integra was slowly seeing the interactions, her eyes averted looking away letting out a forlorn sigh. Was she jealous of such an interaction of desire and affection?

She was not so sure of it, but she knew that she was certainly jealous of something. Was it perhaps her veiled endearment for Alucard who had been by her side most of her life, and the fact she did not want him to be stolen away from him? She furrowed her eyebrows. She didn't want that, she didn't want to be chained down by a man, love, pleasantries and the idea of being married. She would cast it away if she must, she would remain a maiden for the rest of her life if she must.

"Return to the estate, remain in your basement so I can sort out this problematic situation out in peace", she said. Her eyes cautiously peeking up to catch Alucard's expression. His eyes were cast off into the horizon, he was catching a distant memory which played on around in his mind. The souls were restless and noisy, but he drowned them out well enough.

Bowing down, crossing his arm over his chest he mocked a smile, "Yes my Master", he voice purred as he stared right at Integra. His sharp red eyes piercing into her icy blue eyes. She felt naked underneath his intense gaze, always making her feel so vulnerable, like she was being hunted by a predator. She hated how he made her feel like a mere female beneath his feet. She hated the very idea but she could not relenquish the feeling.

He disappeared the next moment after, his shadowy form chasing after Seras.

* * *

She was pacing around the basement, distress marring her face, she continued pacing around faster and faster and soon without realising it she was no longer pacing around but rather floating in midair, zipping around the ceilings. Alucard looked up in bemusement, she hadn't even regarded his presence at all but rather purposely ignoring him. He sat down on his lone throne, grabbing a glass for his wine.

"Seras. Come sit with me", he called. Holding out a glass for her, his red eyes squinting slightly through the darkness. The drapes hung around carelessly were shifting in colour, the mahogany colour in which they once beheld became a dazzling gold, piercing the darkness in its yellow radiance. The brilliance seemed to shy away the former gloom and doom of the basement, making it likewise more a suitable place to live. She pulled away from the shadows as she gazed at Alucard, her expression filled with suspicion and caution as she slowly edged away from the walls. Her robes pulling from the cool stone, falling by her feet as she sat on the floor, purposely ignoring his offer for her to sit on his lap. Taking the glass from his hand and sipping quietly.

"I have a slight predicament", she said, her brows furrowed as she concentrated on the wine. Gazing at her reflection, as if mirroring her distress the reflection rippled, distorting the image. Her lips thinning a little.

Alucard lifted a brow as he leaned forward so he could see her better. She was indeed in quite a predicament, a sly grin spread across his face, baring his white teeth as he set aside his glass. "Oh my? And what predicament are you in Seras? You must tell me in order to help you", his voice was mellow in the beginning but was slowly drawn out towards the end, with a slight raspy emphasis on certain words. She stiffened instinctively as her shoulders hunched in as she edged away from him.

She didn't dare look up. He was playing his little games and she decided for sure that she was not going to be a contestant for his entertainment. Her glass now forgotten she promptly got up and slinked away from him, her bed was just several metres away so once she reached there she would be declared safe; maybe.

"You're denying it", he called out, his voice deathly calm and cold. His words froze her steps as she turned her gaze towards him. He was slouched in his chair, his feet as usual sprawled out and his long legs straight. "You felt it, and you deny yourself the urges you've had. Do not fool yourself. You know that better than anyone else, and I am one for sure that understands you better than anyone else in this entire world. Unless you can find someone who had managed to live as long as I have and still managed to keep association with you", he said with a slight smirk, his lips taunt to one side as his razor teeth showing itself. He held out his arms for her, beckoning for her to come closer to him. He long ago tried not to touch her, thinking that's his darkness would taint her light, but he realised the light within her was untaintable and almost untouchable.

So now he would never hold back anymore, still holding out his arms his smile grew wider as she reluctantly edged closer to him. Slowly but surely she made her way towards him and finally she crawled into his laps, letting his cage like arms wrap her in a tight hold. His chest rumbled in content, basking in her warmth and her attention towards him. She had obeyed him, yes, she was still his servant and his alone. This was undoubtably true. Her heart was slowly yearning for his and soon he was erase the man within her heart, only allowing his own presence within her.

He would not relenquish his hold on her. He wanted her in every way possible and despite knowing that was impossible he knew something as close to that would be satisfactory for now. Her consent to be his wife, mate, queen; everything he gave she would give in return.

He brushed away the flayed out hair, exposing her pale neck, tender flesh and pulsing veins his teeth slowly elongated and he viciously sunk his teeth into her flesh, her skin giving away like soft butter. Letting the sweet ambrosia drown his every sense as he felt her hold on his tighten, a slight gasp drifted from her mouth. He could feel the rush of blood coming up from her neck as he took longer sips, drawing out every single sensation. Images flashed before his eyes, there was a faint image of a man. He growled and his teeth sunk further into her flesh, the blood flow increased as he tried to make clarity of the image. He dug further and further, tearing apart the walls of her mind and the barriers which held her sanity together. What made her human he tore it all apart. Hundreds of images flashed past him, he could now see it better. The man was wearing armour, Roman armour. Sandy hair draped around his neck. A foolish smile. A warm smile. A child stood next to him. He dug further, trying to obtain more.

Seras's eyes widened in shock, "Enough!" She yelled out as she violently shoved Alucard off of her, her neck torn apart as the blood splattered around. She had pushed him with enough force that the chair clattered back along with Alucard as she dematerialised into a wafting smoke. But this time this smoke was not light and playful, it was pungent and black in colour. The stench of the smoke choking Alucard as he recovered from the shock of being thrown back. His eyes blinking as he narrowed onto her form, his teeth grinding tightly with one another, creating a sickening sound.

Seras's neck healed quickly however her mind did not, her mind was her last sanctuary and yet she was violated of her privacy. She had already given him leniency for him biting her and taking her blood without her consent. However there was only so much patience within her. Her eyes a blaring red as she watched him like a cornered animal, "Do not take take upon what is precious to me! I have already given you enough!" She snarled out, her hands gripping into a fist so tightly that her nails dug into her flesh. Alucard slowly got up, his form shifting and changing. A dark presence loomed around him as a hideous form leaked out from within his well crafted shell. With heavy footsteps he stalked towards her, sneering down at her as he grabbed her arm. The apparent sound of bone breaking under the pressure of his grip didn't even make Seras flinch. She could see it, this hatred which clinged onto his very being, it reeked of it in his blood and his arm quivered in such unspoken rage.

"Precious? Precious?! PRECIOUS?!" He roared, "I am your Master! I am the only precious being you will ever have in your life! That man! That child! They are dead! You cling onto them like a parasite, you delude yourself into believing that they're still here! Seras Victoria!"

His head snapped back, his arm was torn off and his innards were now slopping onto the floor. Seras gripped onto the collar of shirt, pulling his head down she snarled out. "What do you know of, Dracula?! I had a family before! I had loved ones before! I was human before! What happened to me, was worth it for the sake of them! You chose this path of darkness because of anger! Rage! Revenge! Lust! What do you know of when your conviction came otherwise just to defy Death itself!" She screamed out. How dare he, how dare he. What gave him the right to criticise her? She had lived a longer life than him and seen the creation of civilisations. Her knowledge was unspeakable and she had seen the horrors of mankind. What say of him, when he was a child in comparison to her. So what gave him the authority, the power over her to criticise her.

Alucard's neck cracked back into place as he looked back down onto her, this rage, this anguish. He had never seen it before, this unbridled power which reverberated from within, it's fiery passion. He had never seen it before, and this desperation. Why had he never seen this before until now. His arm formed once again, his inside healed and suddenly there was this pregnant silence which overtook this heated violence. Her hand was still gripping his collar and slowly she let go, there were unspoken emotions in her eyes but now she was not wording them.

For once in over four hundred years they had spoken truly to one another, all of its unbridled glory with nothing held back. The rage which overtook them for a moment had managed to bring out the truest of their feelings and now there was this somewhat awkward silence. Seras disappeared and left behind only the scent of fruit. Her mind was clouded and she didn't want anymore misjudged actions to come out through anger. She would return tomorrow with better clarity in her mind. But for now, she didn't even want to be in the presence of that _man._

Alucard stared blankly at at the floor. He was panting slightly and the sensation of heat in his hands had not yet disappeared, but it was fading away. He ambled back towards his chair, the scene was a mess, blood was splattered on the floor and the stench of flesh was still permeating through the air. He was irritable right now and as of the moment he felt like sinking his teeth into someone. He turned around to stare at Seras's urn, it stood next to her bed and he could feel the ancient power rolling of it.

His eyes narrowed at the sight of it, at least he knew Seras would return but the argument had left him in an unlikely thought of process. What if she would now never truly love him? He had hurt her and now she was angry with him. But another part of his mind snorted at the idea. She was a monster. She would get over it and things would return back as it should. However what if she would refuse to progress any further with him. Her mind was much like a murky pond, it was unclean and muddled with filth. And it continued to stay the same no matter what. The ripples in the pond created from interferences from the outside would distort it however it would still remain the same.

A smile grew upon his face, however he was changing it. He was an unlikely force which would change the still pond. He would cleanse it, even though he was the most filthy. He would clean himself to cleanse her mind, to open it, so she could move forward. He would be the raging river that would carve his way through her small little pond of a mind and let her see the world in a different perspective. Much like what she did with him so many years ago.

However that would be difficult as of now, considering her simmering rage has not fully gone down for now. Alucard could now think comprehensively but didn't mean he was not angry, he was a being that would cling onto something even if it meant the death of him. And so he would die and die, over and over again as many times needed in order to achieve something. And right now he was clinging onto the image of the man and the child. Her husband and her son. The _precious_ one's in her life and obviously a touchy subject, considering the way she reacted. His stomach was still throbbing in pain and his arm even through regenerated the sensation of it being torn was still lingering. Despite that he was amused, it was the first time she had gotten violent with him and he had to admit she was a lovelier creature in her rage, so passionate in her anger.

He ambled towards his coffin.

Tomorrow.

Opening the lid, he stepped in.

They would settle their disputes.

He allowed the darkness to envelope him.

Maybe.

* * *

This is a short chapter, and the quality is probably not as good as my previous ones. Ummm I can give you many reasons to why as I don't upload chapters on a regular basis but they are probably not worth your attention.

I have been putting off Fanfiction for some time for various reasons but don't worry about me forgetting this. I always check up on my fan fictions every single day. It's just putting away the time and effort to create one chapter has been hard for me. I don't have a writers block, I always have something in my mind, it's just my overall lack of time and laziness which has held me back on making new chapters.

I will probably come back to this chapter and change something or add onto it, so don't be surprised if you re-read it and it's different or longer.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20: Onward We March

Alucard didn't remember much from his past, sometimes he remembered too much. Vivid images flashing past him, the blurring line between dream and reality, searing pain of death and the cooling and flaring resurrection of each life. He knew who he was, and yet he didn't at the same time. He amassed hundreds of thousands of souls and sometimes he would lose himself in the abyss of individualities which washed upon him. But he knew each time he closed his eyes for slumber he would recall something from the past, be whether unpleasant or fond he would push away each memory with a vicious hate.

Yet the constance of a lone female which plagued his dreams and mind kept his bearings. If only he could capture her, he would break her wings and chain her by his side. Keep her in a golden gilded cage which mirrored her hair and have her sing for his ears only. A foolish gander from the beginning, to conceive of the thought that he could ever keep her by his side.

Though, after chasing and fruitless hunting here she was, bound to him for eternity and for him to gaze upon to his delight. However currently where he stood, he knew that his relations with her were not as intimate as he would've liked. Her expression was of pure disgust and loathing, directed at his being as she stood by Integra's side.

"That is the complete report, Sir Integra", she said, awaiting patiently as Integra briefly skimmed through the pages. The scent of smoke wafted thickly in the air of room, competing with the smell of a freshly brewed pot of Darjeeling tea. Integra took her cigarette out from her mouth to tap the stray ashes on the tray before letting out a breath of greyish smog. Her eyes met Alucard's, startling icy blue met heated red, speckled with orange. He returned her scrutinising gaze with a leering smile, baring his fangs at her.

Clicking her tongue she stumped the butt of her cigarette into the ashtray, "The both of you are dismissed. A small reminder that I am having an important meeting this afternoon", her emphasis was directed at Alucard solely, but at the back of her mind she knew that he would be too preoccupied to bother any of them. As from where she sat, she could clearly see that his eyes had never left Seras's form, in fact his gaze was heated and wanton. It was such a gaze that even made her squirm as well as making her uncomfortable. A gaze she was not a stranger to, but one she had never seen with such intensity.

What was more surprising that Seras returned the longing gaze with an hateful expression filled with disgust and distaste for the man before her. With an almost childish huff she turned away from him, refusing to even look at his form. Alucard had only grinned even further, but remained a silent witness for once. Integra rubbed her brows, taking a sip of the hot tea before finally dismissing them. "Stay in your basement until the meeting is adjourned or otherwise", she said waving them away.

Seras stepped from her side, and did a salute before walking off, Alucard's eyes tracing over her body, salacious in nature. Their eyes met for a moment, the scathing look in her eyes was evident that even Alucard felt a little hurt, he had never seen such an strong emotion displayed in her eyes directed towards himself. It had always been three; endearment, sadness and lust.

He turned to Integra, mocking a bow as he removed his hat, "As you wish, Master", he rumbled before fading away into a pool of shadows, evidently following the lingering scent of Seras. She had already made herself halfway down towards the basement, not even bothering to keep a tangible form as she fazed through the walls, smoky wisps following her as soldiers kept clear way of her path. Their necks prickling in apprehension as they felt another form following close after her, a darker and more evident shadow clearly moved through the walls.

Deeper and deeper the two forms travelled until reaching the basement, stagnant in the scent of blood and marrow. Seras's smoke form pooled around on the floor before wispy arms and legs drew itself away from the wallowing smog, bright blue eyes following the form of Alucard, as he walked among the dark shadows. Even with her superior sight she could not tell where his body began or ended as he was shifting with the shadows. Appearing here and there across the room, but obviously encircling her, a predatory gleam in his eyes. The back of her neck tingled, as she felt another bout of irritation building up in her, she had seen that look before.

Whatever he desired, he would have. Those eyes which shone with ambition when he was still human had drawn her to him in the beginning. She could not help but be drawn to those who had ambition, not only that but those those who were convicted to their beliefs and their goals. She bit her lip before whisking away towards her own bed, glancing at her urn. She had not slept in several days, but she had been too unsettled and unnerved to even sleep, especially with the man who was before her being a nuisance.

But the one thought that lingered in her mind was his words, it was true. Her loved ones were no longer physically here, but it was the reminder and the memories that kept them alive in her mind. Every time when she fell into deep sleep, replenishing her body with renewed energy she would dream. Dream of her son and husband, together as a family. Playing in the wheat fields in the never setting sun. The small hands that held hers and the giggles that escaped her child's mouth as they chased after the birds. Other times her dreams would be more predominantly sexualised, the feathery yet thunderous touches of her husband. The peppered kisses that traced her jaw and the strong calloused hands which grasped onto her waist with an uncontrollable heat that made her go crazy every time.

"What are you thinking of?" Alucard whispered, he was standing right behind her, the evident heat which emanated from him made her hair rise. His hands grasping around her waist, almost mirroring the way her husband would and a horrified reaction was provoked from her.

"Don't poison my memory of him!" She screamed, as she clawed against his grip, her nails digging into his arms as she grappled herself away from him. Alucard's eyes narrowed at her heaving form, a low growl reverberated from his chest, how could she cling onto someone so tightly? Like a rotting corpse they were, defiling her. Like maggots they were, boring their holes in her, ruining the appeal of the Apple.

"I always thought of you as a pragmatic person, but to cling onto dust so tightly disgusts me", Alucard bit out scathingly, "Open your eyes, perhaps they live in your memory. But if you continue to linger in the past you are nothing but a pale comparison of who you once were", Alucard swept past her, seating himself on his crumbling throne. Alone and once more in the shadows darker than the darkness itself.

"You do not understand", Seras murmured her eyes glistening, "You have never loved someone so much to the point of throwing away your own life for them. To kill someone for love, to live for someone because they love you so, to breathe life into another form and love him selflessly. To give your entire being to another, so they can smile", unshed tears pooled in her eyes as she sat across him, on the smaller yet immaculate chair.

Alucard scoffed, Seras flashed her eyes at him, a clear threat veiled beneath her piercing gaze. He rolled his eyes in a lazy manner, the bright golden red eyes glowed in contrast to the wallowing darkness. "I understand", he rumbled. "I understand because it is the same way I feel towards you", he stated, his eyes locked with hers. Seras scowled.

"Your love is twisted and demented towards your own interpretation. It is not love. You do not even comprehend the concept of love", she leaned closer, her eyes shimmering, as if her eyes were pools of great volumes of water. Captured into two small orbs. She hated this part of him, whatever he touched it seemed to rot and fester beneath his hands. Whatever greatness there was he would crumble it within his fingertips, crush it beneath his feet. Whatever purity and essence there was within a human he would deform and corrupt it. If he dared cheapen her love and tried to defile it with his oiled tongue and tainted fingers she would raise all of Hell on him.

He laughed, snarky and rambunctious, yet coming from his oiled tongue it felt twisted. "Love, is meaningless. What a common, simple and overused word to describe feeling and emotion which cannot be described", he scoffed, his eyes rolling towards her. Burning brightly, like the dying embers of coal, "Are you saying what you felt for that man can merely be described as love? How weak, and I thought better of you Seras", he rumbled coolly. Resting further into the his chair, his legs splayed out before him he watched Seras with heated eyes. "I do not deny your love for that man was perhaps stronger than anything I have felt before, your memories have shown quite enough. But it is to my understanding the point of existence is to move forward, not to dawdle and linger in past sentiments".

Seras blinked her eyes slowly, her expression of surprise and genuine curiosity. "How strange of you to say that, you sound almost human?", her anger momentarily forgotten at this new discovery, she had known her presence within Alucard's life was somewhat the antithesis to his hatred and anger, but she had always thought he was an unchangeable being. She knew that within his existence that she was probably the only bright light, and that she was the only one able to draw out any sort fo human emotion from him. But to think he would be affected by such amounts? No, that wasn't possible, there must be some sort of ploy he was playing at.

Alucard shrugged off-handily, "It is your kindness and wisdom which has reformed me into such a saintly being". Seras scowled, he hadn't changed. It was unlikely she would be able to do that anyways, there must be a catalyst. Something else with stronger emotion that would change him, and it certainly wasn't love, it was hate and mourning.

She knew her 'death' had a greater impact on him than she could've ever imagined, and that her very existence in his life had shaped him in ways that no-one else could. But that only bring him so far, for she knew his existence was also shaped by his nemesis, which he longed for, for another life-staking fight. He wanted another fight, just like the one he had with Abraham van Helsing. Including another, from centuries ago, when he was still human. He had fought off an army, blood streaked skies, the soil moist and dampened with the vitality of humans and the great battle cries dissonant across the landscape. And there that man was, standing among the carcasses of his soldiers, sword drawn out and bellowing cries for God to bestow him power. It seemed history tended to repeat itself.

But she knew that Alucard was a being which clung to her, and she knew the very thought of another man in her heart was maddening for him. "Give me time Vlad", she murmured softly. "Are we not damned creatures of forever, you have been waiting for so long, could you not wait just a little more?"

Alucard paused, "Not when the meal is so close, when I can already taste the flesh and feel the heat emanate from the very body. But for you, I shall wait", he relented. Seras rewarded him with a smile, a bright and genuine smile filled with kindness. Alucard's heart once gain sputtered and ached, he would deny it. Seras's presence made him feel for alive and more human, if he could even remember what that sensation was like. He loomed up towards her and gave her a simple embrace, filled with nothing but heat and shared silence of understanding. They both understood each other too well, and perhaps a little more than their shared comfort.

The momentary sweet embrace was interrupted by the tantalising smell of blood hitting their noses, and the unmistakable sound of guns being shot. In the far distance in the beginning, but soon the sounds came closer and closer. Alucard's spine tingled, a fight was nearing. He could taste the scent of the ghouls and two specific individuals, vampires.

Seras pulled away from him, "Sir Integra", she said in aghast, immediately collapsing into a swirling mass of smoke, disappearing into the vents, her gun also turning to smoke, following her form. Alucard opened up his mind to Integra, she was unharmed and her relative reaction to the situation was annoyance. He smiled, Integra had sensed him.

' _Intruders Alucard. Stay in your basement until otherwise_ ', she ordered. He did a mock salute and settled back into her chair, it creaked under his weight, looking as every bit as old as him.

' _Seras is on her way_ ', Alucard relayed, sending an image of her disappearing through the vents. He could also feel Walter clambering through the vents, complaining about the soreness of his knees and back. He chuckled at this.

Integra merely nodded and withdrew back, breaking of the mental link. Alucard sighed as he lay back, his head tilting back against the wood. The day had progressed quite nicely, and he may even have a fulfilling fight. If those two men wandering around the halls of the mansion could make it past Seras, no. She would allow one of them to enter his basement, she knew he loved a good fight. He could already feel her weaving a spell, already snaring the white-suited male with the directions to his basement. It was his prerogative to kill anyways, but she gave him a helping hand to where to go.

' _Towards his death_ ', Seras echoed in his mind.

' _We all walk towards death, where else do we go?_ ', Alucard laughed.

* * *

Lol, it's almost been a year since my last update. How are you guys. Probably hating me, haha... sorry if my writing style has changed a bit, can't be helped. It shouldn't feel too different.

Fave, follow, review.

Peace out.


End file.
